Endorphin
by Mekabella21
Summary: Todoroki hasn't experienced a rut since he was 17 years old. He is doing his best to avoid mating his partner Midoriya during rut. The situation is further complicated as they have to deal with fated mate issues and Mirio a past lover returning...OMEGAVERSE Sequel to Lose Control, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TODOROKI

I flip over the burgers that I'm currently cooking on the grill. I don't want to burn them as I like my burgers medium. I can now see why my mom has been coming here with the babies in the past couple of months. The weather is finally not too hot where the kids can enjoy themselves. I can feel Midoriya giddiness causing me to look over at him.

"Good job Yuri!" he exclaims. Yuri is standing on his lap as he holds her up by her hands. She is giggling causing him to smile more. Her cute little freckles are lighting up with her pigtails swinging as she balances herself on Midoriya's legs. Her hair is so thick but curling under a little. I feel so proud seeing her green hair and red ends. A perfect blend of Midoriya and I. My mom just got done setting up the child fence to keep the kids in. They are just about 6 months old now. Midoriya and our children are inside the fence playing on the blanket.

"This should keep them from wandering too far," she explains to my mate.

"Thank you!" exclaims Midoriya. "We should certainly do this more often." I agree this is really nice. Makes me wish we did something like this when I was a kid. Midoriya and I finally got them all on a schedule. We both have a good balance in making sure we are home every afternoon. The only time we are late is if someone is doing something criminal and we need to step in. When I say step in meaning our skills are highly needed. Thank god Midoriya is known as the upcoming symbol of peace. This has helped the criminal activity die back down. My mother leaves Midoriya with our children walking over to me.

"Are you doing okay today Shouto?" she asks. I nod my head yes. I am so glad I have my mother here to care for my children. I plan to change my hours when the children start school. I want to be home in the afternoon when they get there although I know my mother could be there to help it out I want to spend time with our children. "Things are going so well with you and your mate?"

"Much better than I could ever have hoped with us being young parents," I replied. Midoriya is my fated mate. We didn't know this when we met. Our children were conceived the first day I mated him during his heat. It's such a long story but one I definitely would love to tell our children in the future. Edit version of course. "How are you today mom?"

"I'm doing well," she smiles. I'm jealous of how she looks so carefree but I looked older than I am due to being a father. I can scent her nervousness causing me to become curious.

"Is there something bothering you?" I ask checking our burgers quickly before turning back to her. I'm not used to seeing her so nervous. Mother clasped her hands together before looking up at me. "I invited a guest today to join us with the BBQ."

"What?" I question in surprise. My mother barely leaves the house. She is doing much better than when she first arrived at our home. She barely left but I chopped it up to the kids being young that she didn't want to take them out. Soon as they hit 3 months she started to venture out in the SUV we purchased. Midoriya and I carpool to work so this works out for us for the time being. My mother blushes and I now know this has to be a love interest. "You're dating someone?"

"Not dating exactly," she replies. "I just want to see how things will go…..please keep an open mind Shouto."

"Of course I will," I reply flipping my burgers. I think it is great my mom is stepping out of her comfort zone. She hasn't had a real mate in 20 years plus years.

"Thank you," she replies softly with her white hair blowing in the breeze.

"How did you meet them?" I ask. Mom chuckles.

"It's a man and I will explain more once he arrives," she replies. I don't know why she is being so secretive about this. I want my mother to enjoy herself and the things she missed out on. Especially since my father had her in that damn home for years until I got her out. She walks away with Midoriya leaving the little play are coming over to me.

"Hey…." he says grabbing my hand. "You feel agitated." I nod my head yes. Being bonded allows him to feel my emotions. Sometimes he can dig deeper but most times it's not necessary.

"Mom invited some guy here," I reply.

"She's dating?" questions Midoriya in surprise. Glad to know he didn't know this as well.

"I'm not upset with her not telling me," I explain. "I just feel like she was trying to keep it a secret."

"I understand your feelings," replies Midoriya. "I mean when does she have time to go on dates?"

"They aren't officially according to her," I explain. "I can tell she is liking him though. I could scent her high feelings of closeness to him."

"I'm glad," he replies. "She deserves all the happiness in the world." I nod in agreement. I grab the plate seeing that the meat is ready. Midoriya kisses my cheek before joining my mom once again. I throw some hot dogs on the grill when my phone rings. I see Bakugou is calling me. He never calls me. I answer of course curious to know what he has to say.

"Hello," I greet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Bakugou. I'm use to his tone at this point. I can picture that damn scowl on his face.

"I'm grilling with my family in the park," I reply. "Enjoying this late May weather, I hope this is not work related."

"It's not," he replies. I can hear his voice shaking a little. It was small but enough for me to catch it. I can't baby him about it. It's not my thing plus he hates that.

"What can I assist you with?" I ask calmly.

"Fuck….." mutters Bakugou. "Um, I wanted to know uh like…shit!" This must be serious. He never stumbles over his words. "This is alpha to alpha so don't go getting any ideas okay!" I don't say anything waiting for him to continue. "Good. Um, when Midoriya got knocked up did you pull out?"

"Hell no!" I exclaim with my alpha flexing. Midoriya was our mate. I would never pull out. I clear my throat gathering myself remembering I'm outside. "You have to remember Midoriya and I had a different situation. I honestly forgot to wrap things up."

"Goddamnit!" shouts Bakugou.

"I'm assuming something similar happened to you?" I ask. I can hear his quirk of explosions going off in the background.

"Uggghhh…" he groans. "I forgot to grab a condom but I did pull out though." I raise an eyebrow.

"How were you able to do that?" I ask curiously. "What about your knot?"

"I pulled out before it expanded idiot," he replies. I fold my arms making sure my spatula doesn't touch my clothes.

"You do know we ejaculate before the climax," I explain.

"Shut up!" he snaps. "I fucking know that!"

"Then why are you calling me?" I ask. I know why he is calling me. He needed someone to talk this out with. Bakugou bonded to his best friend and boyfriend Kirishima which means this is not something he trusts Kirishima with. He talks to Kirishima about everything.

"Do you think I knocked him or whatever?" he asked. I think carefully remembering Mirio Midoriya's previous mating partner pulled out and he didn't get pregnant, thank god. Midoriya is my fated and can only have children by me.

"There is a chance you did," I reply. "Not going to sugar coat it for you. If you stop knotting him you will have all the answers to your main question."

"Thank god," he huffs. "I'm still knotting him."

"You should be good," I reply. "For now…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Bakugou.

"I can't give sound advice," I reply. "As I said, Midoriya and I situation are different." Midoriya and I being the first fated pair in over 150 years we are still learning things as we go along. He was pregnant immediately. I recall health class saying most mates have to wait 4 weeks to really know if they are pregnant. I never knotted Midoriya because he was pregnant during the time we bonded. For someone who had high marks, Bakugou remembers only what he wants to. I guess he figured this wasn't so important to remember.

"Fuck….." he mutters. "I don't have time for this shit….I mean look at you. You look like you're 40, you're tired all the time, got fucking grays popping up….."

"I don't look 40," I state appalled. "What gray hair!"

"Whatever," he replies. "If I can get a damn freebie I'm taking it!" I roll my eyes knowing he is not going to answer my damn question. I don't really have gray hair, do I?

"Good for you," I reply.

"Later Icy Hot," he states ending the call. I sighed putting my phone up. I get back cooking. Once everything is done I plate my mom and husbands food making my way over.

"You guys can eat first while I watch the kids," suggests mom.

"You can eat first," I reply. "I can watch them." Midoriya stands up taking a plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks.

"I snuck in a hot dog while cooking," I reply. Midoriya chuckles. I laugh until I spot the last person I wanted to see, my father. "What the hell is he doing here?" Midoriya turns around and I can see my father sizing my husband up. He has never meet Midoriya face to face since we bonded.

"Shouto," my dad states sternly. I notice he is actually wearing jeans and sneakers. I didn't know he owned such clothing.

"Father," I reply. "You're actually not working."

"I said I would be here," he replies.

"Enji!" calls out my mom running to his side. I don't miss the scent of their lust as she tangles their fingers together. No way…. Mom turns to look at me. "Shouto, I invited your father." My heart drops causing Midoriya to gasp lowly. I know he felt my feeling regarding this development.

"Why?" I asked not taking my eyes off my dad.

"What do you mean why?" asked dad. "Didn't she tell you?"

"I was working my way up to it," she says to my dad. It was in a tone where she was begging him to not say more.

"You could have warned me at least," he replies. My dad runs his hands through his short red hair. "Look, son, I know we have a lot to talk about…."

"There is nothing for us to talk about," I reply. "The only reason I'm letting you stay is that mom wants you here." Midoriya grabs my hand trying to calm me. I glance at my children and I can see them looking at me scenting I'm upset. I notice Ren is holding his arms out. He wants my mom to pick him up. I see my father moving towards him. "What are you doing?" I barely held in a growl not liking him near my children.

"Picking up my favorite grandchild," he states picking Ren up. "You're going to be the strongest aren't you." Ren laughs as I look on not believing this is happening.

"Please don't say that," says Midoriya. "We don't play favorites in our family."

"I keep telling him not to say that," says mom.

"What do you mean you keep telling him that?" I asked glaring at her. "This is the first time he has seen them?" My mother blushes and I know immediately this is not the case.

"He ran into me 3 months ago at the park," she replies. "It's too much to explain right now."

"You let him around my kids without telling me!" I bark my anger spikes. She knows how my dad treated me as a child. Kept me from siblings, trained me 24-7, beat my ass on a regular. He was not a loving father at all. Why the hell would I want him around my kids? He is already targeting Ren. My mother flitches as Midoriya hand tightens in my grasp.

"Shouto I don't want any problems," says dad shifting Ren to one arm holding him easily. Ren lays his head on my father shoulder showing me just how comfortable with him he is. He looks so much like Midoriya with his little green curls going everywhere white bangs standing out more than ever. "I'm trying here. I really want….."

"No," I replied shaking my head. "You get the hell away from our kids." All I can think about is what he did to me.

"Shouto," says Midoriya. I can feel my mate becoming concerned as he should be. I'm beyond pissed right now. If I can't get my anger under control Midoriya will need to mate me. We're not in the position where we can right now.

"Give me a chance," says dad. "You gave her a chance and she almost destroyed your face," I growl viciously as Midoriya grip tightens on my hand.

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year! Tried my best with this first chapter, super buzzed at the moment. This story is the sequel to Lose Control( check it out to find out how our favorite pair got together ) I want to warn readers this story will have a lot of smut and a very protective Todoroki. Feel free to skip those parts of the story altogether or exit the story. Todoroki would never apologize for protecting his Izuku and neither shall I! Hope you enjoy the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

TODOROKI

"Watch the kids," Midoriya shouts at my mom as he pulls me away. As strong as I am my mate is stronger. He leads me over to the restroom area located outside. We are far away enough they can't hear or scent us. Soon as Midoriya can he rubs his scent into my neck. I gasp feeling how much he loves me, he just wants me to be happy. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me as I bury my face into his shoulder. I growl as my lust increases despite how upset I am. "Shouto….hold off if you can…"

"I'm trying….."I mutter turning my nose into his hair before breathing in his scent. I'm almost to the point where I would need to be mated. I can feel my alpha breathing like a bull inside of me. I growl as I fight my arousal down. I rub my scent into his hair as I begin to feel much better. I'm finally able to pull away from him so we can properly talk. "He didn't acknowledge you…."

"Don't worry about that," says Midoriya grabbing the sides of my face. "He wants to be a family, a real family like you always wanted." I lean down rubbing my nose against his.

"I have my family," I reply. "How can my mom just take him back like that. He treated her like shit…"

"She loves him," says Midoriya. "He is the father of her children. That is love that will never die." I glance over at my father who has now fixed a plate as my mother looks worried as she talks to him. She probably feels bad about what happened and she should. I was completely blindsided. It was the only thing she could do because I would have never allowed him in my presence let alone my children.

"I don't trust him Izuku," I reply. "He said Ren is his favorite of course. Ren is just like him. He is already trying to inflict his values on our kids."

"We don't have to let him in right away," says Midoriya looking at me. Protectiveness rises inside of him making my heart flutter. "We won't let him do anything to our children that could affect them. It won't get that far." I growl watching my father actually smile. I didn't know he could smile. Why is he doing this? Why now? "Relax Shouto, we can handle this right now and discuss more later." I glare at my father as he picks up Minhyun. Minhyun two-toned hair blowing in the wind making me think of myself. Sadly I can't ever remember my father picking me up like that.

"I don't like this…"I hiss. Midoriya grabs my wrist rubbing it into his scent gland on the side of his neck.

"We can talk more about this later," he replies. "Discuss boundaries with your mother. It's okay to feel the way you do. Let's take things with your father one day at a time." I close my eyes taking a deep breath as my mate continues to console me. He knows when I'm calm holding my hand as we walk back over. My mother feels guilty while my father happiness is spilling over as he plays with his grandkids. They are giggling and seem to be enjoying his company.

"Can you fix me a plate please?" I ask Midoriya. He goes to fix me a plate as I refuse to take my eyes off my father. My mother is now holding Bella. She looks so cute with her piercing blue eyes and straight green hair. I sit down at the bench next to the play area my mom set up. Midoriya sets down my plate scents my cheek in the process. He can cease I'm still on edge.

"Relax…" he whispers into my ear. I look down not sure if I really can.

"Honey have you meet Midoriya Izuku?" asked mom. I look up seeing my father suppress a frown.

"I haven't," he replies.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled Midoriya holding out his hand. My dad shakes it. "You are a great hero sir. I appreciate the way you stepped up and improved our crime numbers when All Might retired." I can scent my dad's pride showing me yet again how good Midoriya can be when talking to people.

"Thank you," he replies. "All Might was great but he never paid attention to the numbers! People think they don't matter but they do."

"I personally look at the numbers from time to time," admits Midoriya. "However, I tend to just save whoever needs saving."

"I noticed that," says father. "You need to not act so quickly."

"I disagree," says Midoriya. "Those moments you take to think could cost someone their life."

"So dad, how is mentoring Hawks going?" I ask. My father frowns at me. He can't stand Hawks. Hawks is the current number 2 hero and closing in on being number 1. He just needs to improve on his numbers a bit more. His popularity is high so it is only a matter of time. I can see my mother shoot me a look. Ren hugs my dad probably knowing he is upset. People can say infants won't remember or know anything all they want but they are smart.

"Not fast enough," he replies. "I got a business to run. I don't have time to keep going over things he should already know." I roll my eyes. His stats and that damn agency is all he cares about. I sit back allowing my dad to play with my kids as I watch him and my mom. Midoriya does his best to ease me but nothing is working. It is a little after 5 pm when we decide to pack things up. My dad actually helps me clean up as Midoriya and my mom put the kids in the SUV. "Shouto,"

"What," I state closing the food into the cooler.

"Son, I know I wasn't the best father," he replies.

"And yet you did nothing to improve your fathering skills," I reply.

"I'm sorry Shouto," he replies. This causes me to stop. My father never apologizes. "I really just wanted you to be the best."

"You wanted me to beat All Might," I state. "Then you were bent on me beating Deku." I can scent he is becoming agitated.

"Why is it so wrong for me to want you to be successful?" he asks.

"It's not that," I reply. "It's what you wanted. You never let me make my own decisions."

"You were a kid," he replies appalled. "You don't get to make decisions." I frown at him.

"So what was all the ass whoopings for?" I grit at him. I push past him, fucking idiot.

"Give me a chance," he replies following behind me.

"I need time," I reply.

"I do love you and your mother," he states. I turn back around looking at him as I stopped walking.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snap. "You don't love us. You're selfish…."

"Hey!" says Midoriya sensing I'm done. I can feel my aggression increasing. "Can you drive the kids home? I need to go with Shouto."

"Of course," says mom moving quickly. "I want to talk to him as soon as possible. Can you have him come to my room when you're done." I watch my father roll his eyes.

"I can't believe you can't even keep your alpha in check," he states. "I barely did anything to you."

"Are you kidding me!" I barked at him. "Tell that to Fuyumi, Natsou, or Toya. Fuck out of my face with your bull shit!" Midoriya starts pulling on me towards the car. Yeah, that's it. I need mating. My alpha inside me snaps as I growl at my father. His alpha responds with a growl of his own.

"Yes Rei," Midoriya replies getting me to my car. "We must go now." He unlocks the car putting the leftover food in the back. "Shouto go ahead and sit down. I will get everything loaded into the car." I growl causing him to come over rubbing his neck gland against mine. "It's going to be okay." I groan as he continues to scent me. I try to calm down but it's too late as my erection pushes against him. "Haaa…Shouto…" My hands slide down gripping his plump ass. I have to say him having our children certainly gave him a nice ass. I turn my face into his cheek kissing it softly. I didn't mean to get upset but I felt like my father cheated us, all of us. Now he is older he thinks he can just come back. I finally feel calm enough to sit down in the car. Midoriya pulls away with the scent of lust very heavy in the air.

"I will see you boys at home," says mom. I can hear her getting into the SUV as I stare at my husband. He is panting while looking at me.

"Ahhhh…Shouto," he says softly. "The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can mate." I get happy as hell hearing this. I'm beyond annoyed, agitated and mating is the only thing that is going to calm me down at this point. I close my eyes telling my alpha to relax that our mate will take care of us. I'm more than happy when I hear the car door open. Midoriya buckles in taking off as soon as he can. "Hey, seems like you're feeling better."

"Barely," I admit.

"Thank god," he replies. "I almost thought we were going to have to stop at a hotel. I would much rather mate in the comfort of our home."

"I agree," I reply opening my eyes glancing at him. He is too busy focused on the road. I know he can feel my alpha moving within me. It must be terribly uncomfortable to feel that while driving. I reach over grabbing my mate hand as it soothes my inner alpha. We pull into the garage and I can see my mother arrived already. I'm sure she is getting ready to put the kids down.

I walk into the house with my dick hard and ready for my mate. I don't even care if my mother sees me at this point. I'm walking ahead of Midoriya. I head to the room pulling my shirt over my head. I unbutton my jeans going to the nightstand to grab a condom. A growl escapes my lips as my alpha wants raw contact with Midoriya but I'm certainly not doing that. I remove the rest of my clothes panting as I can feel my rut looming.

"No….god damnit," I hiss. I hate rut. I can't go under like I use to because I'm bonded, married. Midoriya is expecting me to mate him during rut but I have no intentions of doing so. I looked into some information online. I already order this tea that can help me not have a rut. Sadly, it depends on the alpha. Some can hold it off for one rut while others can go years. I just…..I just don't want to hurt my mate. I don't want him to think I'm like Mirio, not fully in control of my alpha during rut. I haven't been in full blown rut since I was 17 years old. I'm afraid…

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who followed the story, favorited the story, and left positive inspiring feedback! Oh, there will be no cheating of any kind in this story. They are a fated bonded pair so that is a serious no go( yay! ) If you know my writing style we all know it's going down in the next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3

TODOROKI

"I'm here," says Midoriya closing the door. He pulls his shirt over his head walking over to me quickly. He grabs my face kissing me deeply. I groan into his mouth as my arms wrap around his waist trapping him to my body. I growl feeling his hard nipples against my chest. "I had to….ahhhh….tell your mom to put up the food." I'm not thinking about that damn food right now. Although I would hate to know tomorrow that the food was spoiled because we left it out. I slide my hands into the back of his briefs sliding them off along with his pants. I growl smelling his lust.

"Fuck….."I moan into his mouth. I slide my tongue inside as I begin to grip his ass.

"Haaa….ahhh….mmmm….." moans Midoriya. I can sense he is becoming taken by my alpha's lust. Midoriya turns out of the kiss grabbing the condom I already sat out. He rips it open with his teeth looking like a sexy beast. I watch him place the condom on sighing with a low growl knowing I am going to be feeling him any moment now. My mate looks at me panting as he straddles me. I am still sitting on the side of our bed and I don't plan on moving just yet. Midoriya kisses the side of my neck making me moan. He takes my dick into his hand putting at his entrance before sliding down.

"Gggaahhh….."I growl.

"Ahhh….." moans Midoriya feeling my pleasure, my relief flowing through him. "Shouto…..haa….ha…." Midoriya begins to roll his hips causing me to growl immediately. Both of my hands make their way down to gripping his ass.

"You feel so good….."I moan. "Uuugggh…..shit….ahh….." Midoriya looks into my eyes panting. He whimpers twitching causing me to smirk. "Going to cum already?"

"Your….haaa…..haa…." he moans. "Your alpha…..ahh….oh god…..nnnggghhh…" I begin to bring him down on my dick growling. I know what he was trying to say. He was overwhelmed by my alpha and our emotions. This is why I don't want him to mate him in rut. Shit, I don't even think he would be able to handle it.

"Aaaahhh….."I moan feeling his ass twitching, gripping me greedily. I close my eyes feeling his orgasm build already. He's going to cum before me at this rate but that's fine. At least he will be satisfied allowing my alpha to go to town. "Ohhh…..ahhh…..ahh…" Midoriya begins to kiss me making me lose train of thought but all for a minute.

"I'm going to cum….." he pants. "Ohhh….ohh…" I kiss him bringing him down harder on my dick with his pulsing increases. "Shouto…..oh Shouto…..aaahhh…..aaagggaaahhh….." Midoriya begins to shake as he cums hard. I growl feeling his orgasm wash over me as I feel my stomach become wet with his essence. His breath on my lips causes me to lean up and kiss him. We're not done yet. Midoriya hips slow down as he lays his head on my shoulder panting. "Uggghh…." I turn to the side kissing his dark green hair.

"Ummm….."I moan with my cock twitching inside of him. Midoriya pulls away from me standing up. "Ahhh…." My dick is still sensitive to his touch even though I'm not the one who climaxed. Midoriya lays down on the bed spreading his legs as he looks at me. Missionary is one of my favorite positions. I climb between his legs looking down at him. His eyes look glazed over but I'm use to seeing that on his face during mating. I line up with his entrance sliding in slowly.

"Ohh…" moans Midoriya arching his back keeping eye contact to me. I begin to roll my hips diving deeper inside of him. I love this man more than anything in this world. I really thought I was going to be alone forever but then he came into my world and I was never the same. I wonder how long it would have been before we crossed paths, how before we would have discovered we are fated mates. I lean down kissing Midoriya. "Ahhh….aaahhh….."

"Mmpphhh….."I moan rolling my hips almost losing myself feeling his pleasure. It seems to not matter that he just came as he is already hard again. I slide my hand down to the side of his ass squeezing it lightly. "Ohh…..babe…aaahhh…" Midoriya moans before I take his mouth thrusting into him. My alpha moves against his omega pleased at how good he is making us both feel. I growl feeling my aggression increase. No…no…. "Aaaggghhh…"

"Holy shit…." moans Midoriya with a shudder. "Aaahh….o-oh…..w-was that my alpha?" I look down at him slowing my hips a little.

"Yes…."I pant with my eyes flutter as I continue to fight to not go into rut.

"Nnngghhh….." moans Midoriya. "That was incredible….it felt so good….aaahhh…." I can feel his natural high flowing through my body causing me to growl lowly. My thrust increase as I growl louder loving the fact he enjoyed what he felt. Midoriya slides his hands into my hair groaning louder. For the first time ever I'm worried about being heard since we're so loud. I don't want us waking the kids. "Haaa….haa…"

"Ahhh….Izuku….."I moan sitting back on knees. Midoriya looks dazed as I reach to my right grabbing two pillows. A low growl ripples from deep within my chest. My alpha is ready to erupt. This angle will be perfect for me and my mate. I place the two pillows under Midoriya raises his hips to the perfect level for me. I glance at him as he whimpers shaking. I'm sure he can feel my anticipation of this position. "Yesss…..aaagggaahh…" I slide inside of him with little effort. My inner alpha charges forward hard causing my mate to cry out.

"Gaaahh…..ahhh…haa…haa….." cries Midoriya arching his back as my hips begin to snap. His hair is flying all over his face as my speed increases. I reach my right hand out grabbing his hip to limit his bouncing. I gasp before groaning feeling my body start to heat up. My inner alpha moves once again within me. "Ohhhh…..ggoooddd…haa…" I know Midoriya felt that. I see his cock twitch letting me know he is going to cum again.

"Ohhhh…..fucccckk…"I growl. "Haaa….haa…I'm going to cum…..nnnggghh….." I begin to hit Midoriya prostate to seal the deal. "Ggaaahh….oohhhh….ohhhh….." I slow my hips down for a moment before speeding up. "Aaagggaahhh…haaa….haaaa…"I begin to growl loudly with my orgasm hitting us hard. "Fuck…..fuck…..uugggghhh…" My knot expands inside of Midoriya.

"Shouto…..ahhh….ahhh…" he moans arching his back. "Aaaggaaahh….." I pant watching Midoriyas cum decorate his abs. I can feel my alpha flexing enjoying the fact we brought our mate to a climax twice. Midoriya is whimpering as we both still feel the effects working its way through us. I close my eyes demanding my alpha back down from wanting to go into rut. I growl as this is not an easy task. Once I feel like my alpha is backing away I lean down nuzzling my face into Midoriya's neck with my alpha being completely satisfied. I whimper feeling him still twitching around my knot. Midoriya moans lowly as I rub my hand up and down his thighs for comfort.

"Thank you," I reply into his neck.

"You don't have to thank me," he replies shifting so we can make eye contact. "W-what did your father say to you? You were so angry."

"He actually apologized," I replied.

"Are you serious?" asked Midoriya. He feels just as shocked as I was regarding my father's apology. "I mean….wow…this is good right?'

"It is but I still don't trust him," I admit. "I mean he treated this family as his doormat for years and now he thinks he can act like the doting husband and father. Like we are going to forget everything that happened." I can feel through our bond Midoriya doesn't feel the same way.

"You know more than anyone I don't get along with my father very well," he says softly. "I wish my father would apologize to me or even try to have a relationship with me. He is still too busy working and traveling for his job." I squeeze Midoriya lower thigh.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "Maybe I'm being selfish with my feelings…..ahhhh….." I close my eyes feeling my knot release more seeds. Midoriya leans up kissing my collarbone softly moaning along with me. I groan leaning down taking his lips against mine. "Haa….hahh….." Midoriya moans feeling my small orgasm through our bond. He lays back panting a little. He looks at me tilting his head a little.

"You have the right to feel the way you do," he replies. "Listen to what your mom has to say. She wants to see you when we are done."

"Ugghhh….."I groan burying my face into his neck. Midoriya chuckles lightly.

"I can join you," he whispers into my ear. He is referring to my quick shower I will be taking. I chuckle feeling my lust rise a little.

"Stop it," I reply. I always take a shower after mating Midoriya if I have to go see my mom or the kids. I don't want the scent of mating on me. They don't need to know what I have just been doing. My kids may be young but I don't want them to know either, especially as they get older. They will know what that scent is.

"I can't help it," says Midoriya kissing my cheek. "I love you." I blush because I know he does. I love him so much. I lean forward kissing him. We begin to talk about our plans for tomorrow waiting for my knot to release. Midoriya is trying to decide if he wants to do an extra shift. He doesn't need to. I talk him into staying home having us spend more time with our kids. My knot releases after a long two hours. I take a shower with Midoriya, we surprisingly get away without mating. If I didn't need to talk to my mom I probably would have. "Can you heat me up a burger on your way back?"

"I can," I replied pulling my shirt over my head. "Did you need anything else?"

"You know what I want," he smiles. I do. He wants some chips and some juice.

"I do," I reply. "However, you need to eat healthier."

"It's the weekend!" he replies turning on the TV. "Give me a break." I laugh a little.

"Fine," I reply sliding into my slippers. "I will be back with refreshments when I'm done talking to my mom." Midoriya nods picking up the iPad. "They all sleep?"

"Knocked out," he replies sitting on the bed. We have cameras installed throughout the house. Midoriya just viewed the camera overseeing the kids room. "They did have a long day today and no naps. I am surprised they didn't go to sleep on the way home. They will probably sleep through the night but wake up early."

"Yup," I replied walking to the door. I head into the hall towards my mom's room. The kid's bedtime is 7:30 pm. They wake up between 6 and 7 am. They take 2 naps during the day. First one at 10 am and the second at 3 pm. They are asleep for 2 hours which is when my mom takes a break time. For Midoriya and I, it gives us a chance to take care of some stuff around the house. I arrive at my mom room knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

TODOROKI

"Come in," she says. I open the door to see she is sitting in the single chair with a book in her hand. She sits the book down once she makes eye contact with me. I close the door behind me folding my arms since my PJ bottoms don't have pockets. "Are you still mad?"

"Not at you but I am rather confused," I admit.

"Can you sit down please?" she asks. I walk over to her desk chair sitting down. I adjust the chair to face her. "Thanks for coming to speak to me."

"You're my mom," I reply. "I love you. I want you to be happy but I also want to protect you." Mom nods.

"I completely understand," mom says. "There are some things you don't know and I want to tell you. I had to wait for the right moment, now is the time." I just sit there waiting for her to tell me. I smell that she is nervous so I try to tone down my aggression. That is rather hard to do when my father is involved. "Your father actually tried to visit me when he had me in that home." He did? I had no idea. "It wasn't just once but on more than one occasion. My doctor thought it wouldn't be a good idea so I never saw him. Besides I still harbored ill feelings towards him at the time so it was for the best." No kidding. The way she talked about I think she would have tried to kill him if she had the chance. I still don't understand why she let him back into her life. I look at her waiting for her to continue because I know she is not done. "Fuyumi has gotten closer to your father. She has accepted his apology."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Fuyumi," I reply. My sister is really nice, very giving. I mean the kids don't need clothes for at least 3 years because she brought them so much clothing. However, my brothers and I aren't falling for the bullshit. My father will have to do a lot more ass kissing to earn our respect.

"I'm not saying you should forgive your father today," says mom. "I think you should give him a chance."

"Um hm," I reply. Not happening. "So how did this lead him getting back in your good graces?" She seems like wasn't trying to tell me so yeah I had to ask the hard questions.

"It wasn't right away," she defends. "When I saw him in the park I was scared. Sadly, I couldn't gather the kids fast enough. Its five babies after all. I was forced to listen to him but his scent…." I watch as my mother blushes and I fight not to roll my eyes. "He needed me to forgive him. He loves me, he cares about me, he is no longer that person he was when 20 years ago. He explained how he realized the errors of his ways. He wants to try and be a family."

"But why?" I ask. "Where is this coming from?"

"Does it matter?" asks mom.

"Yes, it does," I reply.

"I didn't ask him but you can ask him yourself," she replies before sighing. "He loves you and he is trying."

"I see," I reply holding in my true remarks. "How long as he been seeing the kids?"

"Only for the past 2 months," she replies. "I swear he has never been inside the house." I nod knowing she is telling the truth. I would have known if he stepped foot in my house. No one comes in this house without me smelling their scent. I also check the camera photo every day. Too many crazy people out there for me to not do so. "He just started meeting us at the park. Getting to know me, his grandchildren. As you can see, they actually have taken to him surprisingly well."

"They did," I admit. "I don't want him treating my kids how he treated us."

"I assure you he was never left alone with them," says mom. "I would not allow him to hurt your children. Their safety is my number one priority." Glad to see that hasn't changed. I hate to say it but my father does have my mom acting like an omega in heat. It's like she has completely forgotten the anger and hate she has for him. Lucky for the old man I don't forget shit. "I have never seen him smile so much. He likes them all although he says Ren is his favorite. He is interested to see their quirks manifest."

"Of course he is," I reply standing up. Mom stands up as well.

"Honey do you trust me?" she asks.

"I do," I reply. "However, Midoriya and I would prefer you let us know beforehand who is around our children."

"You're right," she replies walking over to me. "I'm sorry I didn't let you all know first. Fuyumi seems to be the only Todoroki along with myself willing to forgive your father." I know my brothers wouldn't forgive him easily so I'm not surprised. I hug my mom so she knows that I forgive her. "Thank you Shouto."

"You're welcome," I reply. "Please be careful…I just don't want anything happening…" I don't know the polite way to say I don't want her going crazy again. I like having my mom live me. It's not just because she takes care of my children but the fact she is happy. She is like how she was when I was a kid. That loving nature that I missed so much during my childhood.

"I will," she replies. "I will be meeting your father tomorrow."

"It's Sunday," I reply. "You can do as you please. Midoriya and I will be in our room if you need anything." Mom nods smiling at me. She goes to grab her cell and something tells me she is about to reach out to dad. I take this time to exit her room. I don't know what to make of this. I still don't trust my father's intentions, I just don't. That old man doesn't do anything that isn't going to benefit him. I will be keeping a very close eye on him.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get this out to you all. My job should be slowing down soon however I'm about to get a new team member to train. That is going to slow me down currently. I will try and respond to comments as soon as I can. Thanks for the support. Next chapter should have a little more going on.**


	5. Chapter 5

MIDORIYA

A MONTH LATER

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima yells out waving wildly. I chuckle walking over to him. It is a Friday afternoon, I am meeting him for drinks. This is going to be my first official drink since having the kids. Todoroki has gone straight home to take care of little ones. He will be going out for his own fun tomorrow night after much convincing. He didn't want to go but I want him to have a nice relaxing night with his somewhat friends. After everything with his father too….ugh. "Glad you could make it!"

"Me too!" I exclaim. "I'm 21 but barely have time to drink."

"Well you are a family man after all," he states opening the door. "You need to get in some fun when you can."

"I do!" I replied. "I actually was visiting with Iida and Uraraka last week."

"Uh huh," says Kirishima. "Yet I had to wait weeks to see you!"

"Sorry," I apologize. Kirishima and I really close despite me having kids. I think he was spoiled when we lived in the same apartment complex but now Todoroki and I have a home. He can't just walk a few doors down and see me anymore. Kirishima grabs us a booth. I sit down across from him. "How is Kacchan?"

"Same as always," he replies. I raise an eyebrow because I'm not sure if that is true. I am certainly scenting some conflicted emotions. A server walks up interrupting me from asking further questions.

"Afternoon, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Can we get two screwdrivers?" Kirishima.

"Okay," says the server writing on the notepad. "My name is Kei and I will be taking care of you this evening. Any appetizers?"

"Oh yes," said Kirishima. "Can I get the potato skins with extra sour cream. Seriously, I need the extra sour cream."

"Got it," says Kei walking away.

"Thanks for order my drink for me," I reply.

"Well, it's your first drink in months. I figured starting you off with that one is for the best," he replies. I nod in agreement.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Vodka and orange juice," he explains.

"Vodka!" I exclaim.

"You're in good hands trust me," he replies. "It's pretty mellow."

"I do trust you," I reply. Vodka just sounds a bit much but we shall see.

"How are the kids?" he asks.

"Busy as always," I reply. "We are introducing food still and they hate most veggies. They like broccoli but they don't have enough teeth to be eating it on the regular." Kirishima laughs.

"I don't blame them," he replies. "Bakugou and I should come for a visit soon."

"You are welcomed anytime," I reply. "Long as it doesn't take them off schedule."

"You are serious about that schedule," he replies.

"When you have kids of your own you will understand," I reply. Kei sits down our drinks.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Kirishima. I can scent he is actually nervous. I haven't gotten this vibe since he wanted to bond to Bakugou.

"Um sure," I reply. "You know we can talk about anything." Kirishima actually fidgets a little.

"So…I might be pregnant," he replies.

"Wait….what?" I question. Kirishima chuckles as I can't stop myself from beaming on the inside. A baby, my friend Bakugou is going to be dad. Oh my god let me calm down.

"Yeah…." he replies. "Bakugou got carried away. Is it wrong I didn't stop him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I knew he didn't wrap it up but I didn't say anything," he explains. "I actually want a little Bakugou." For the love of god why. I love Bakugou but he was mean and annoying as hell when we were kids. It was even worse when he got his quirk. Kirishima is the perfect mate for Bakugou though. Being a bonded omega in love, I understand what it is like to want to bear children with your mate.

"Be careful what you ask for," I reply. "I didn't ask for this and I got a litter of 5."

"Oh that is such a good point," says Kirishima reaching for his drink. I smack his hand looking at him like he is insane.

"You're not drinking that," I reply.

"I said I think I'm pregnant," he replies. "Not that I am."

"Listen to your body," I reply to him. "Is Bakugou still knotting you?"

"He didn't last night," says Kirishima. "But it only happened once." I slide the drink out of his reach.

"You're pregnant Kirishima," I reply. "Um, congrats."

"I want to hear it from my doctor," he replies. "Then I will be happy." So he says but I can scent his happiness all the way over here. He sighs. "I feel a little guilty though. I mean I should have said something to Bakugou. He was so mad when he realized he didn't put a condom

on. He did pull out but you know how that goes." I nod because I got lucky in my case.

"I'm surprised you were able to hide your feelings from him," I reply sipping my drink. Hmmmm this isn't so bad.

"Hard work man," he replies. "Hard work. Do you think I should confess?" I think over my answer.

"I think you should," I reply. "I know he is going to be upset but trust me he will get over it." Kirishima actually looks worried. "What?"

"He was as bad as you when it comes to wanting kids," he replies.

"I wasn't that bad," I defend. "Once I know I was pregnant I stepped up to the plate and Bakugou will do the same." I drink some more of my drink.

"That is a good point," he replies. "He is a man of his word after all." The server finally sits down the potato skins. Kirishima grabs one immediately dipping into the extra sour cream. "Holy shit this is good." I chuckle at him grabbing a potato skin of my own.

"Definitely pregnant," I reply before laughing. Kirishima starts laughing.

"Whatever," he replies blushing but I can scent his pride. "How was your first heat after having the kids." I almost choke on a potato skin. I cough a little before drinking some of my screwdriver.

"Really Kirishima," I reply finally.

"What?" he asks. "I mean I enjoy my heats. I'm not looking forward to not having them for the next 9 months."

"It was good," I replied blushing. "I mean it's always good. We are so lucky to have his mom as our nanny in a sense."

"Totally," says Kirishima. "I bet Todoroki is a bear during rut." I pick up my drink drinking heavily. Kirishima notices my face and my scent I'm sure. "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't had it," I whisper.

"What do you mean he hasn't had it!" exclaims Kirishima. "It's been 7 months, longer if we count your pregnancy months. He should have at least had 1 by now."

"I know," I replied. "I asked him about it and he brushed it off as if it is no big deal. This will be his first rut with me."

"You never mated him in rut?" he asked.

"I didn't get the chance to," I replied. "We bonded and I got pregnant a little before that so yeah…."

"Oh…" says Kirishima. "I do know he should have had one by now. I'm surprised he isn't worried."

"Keep this between us," I say with a sigh. "Todoroki use to get put under for his ruts. He didn't have a mate and didn't want to mate a complete stranger. Do you think it messed him up in some kind of way? I mean he did this for 6 years in a row."

"I would have never known," says Kirishima. "I always thought he was the strong alpha the way omegas at our school would throw themselves at his feet. I surely thought he was mating during his ruts."

"Um hm," I reply trying to keep my jealousy in check. I hate the idea I haven't mated Todoroki in rut but two other omegas did. It was years ago but still rubs me the wrong way. Kirishima scents my jealousy chuckling a little.

"He may want to get that looked into though," says Kirishima. "That is very concerning to me."

"Me too," I reply. I don't know how to bring this up to Todoroki. He doesn't like talking about his rut at all. "I felt his alpha a little during our mating a few weeks ago," Kirishima smirks.

"It seems like it turned you on," he says before chuckling.

"Kirishima…, "I mutter before blushing. "My alpha is so strong, it felt so good to feel just a little bit of his power." I have to stop talking to get my arousal to go back down. "I want to feel all of it…"

"I get it," says Kirishima. "I am hoping you will get to soon." Kirishima and I begin to talk about ruts a little more. He was telling me how caring Bakugou actually is which surprised me. Apparently, Kirishima put it on Bakugou real good during their first rut. Bakugou hand actually had mini explosions a few times during their mating. Thank god Kirishima has that hardening quirk because otherwise that would be really dangerous. I begin to feel my drink.

"Oh boy…" I mutter feeling that familiar fluffy cloud feeling kick in.

"Too much?" asked Kirishima grinning. "This is one of my favorite drinks."

"I can see why," I reply. I eat some more of the appetizer hoping this will level me out, it doesn't. Maybe if I shouldn't have ordered that 3rd drink. I feel good but in a different kind of way. Kirishima begins to laugh.

"No fair," he exclaims. "You can finally drink with me and now I can't!"

"I know!" I exclaim. "I feel like an adult again." I giggle as does Kirishima. His eyes go wide as he stares off behind me.

"Oh, shit….." he mutters.

"Shitty hair, what are you doing," barks Bakugou.

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Midoriya and Kirishima friendship is too cute in this story. I also like Bakugou and Todoroki friendship as well. That will be shown in an upcoming chapter as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

MIDORIYA

"Giving Midoriya his first drink since becoming a mom," he replies.

"And you thought this was wise because?" asked Todoroki. I turn around in my seat seeing my husband. Kirishima looks at Todoroki giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think it would be a problem," he replies. "I just wanted Midoriya to relax. He has been working and taking care of his family."

"That's what he should be doing," states Bakugou.

"Babe…"I say slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck did you give him?" Bakugou asks Kirishima.

"I started him off with the screwdriver," he explains. "He just needs some more food in his system." Todoroki grabs my chin looking at me.

"Where are kids?" I ask looking at him. Just seeing him has me ready to mate.

"Mom is taking care of them," says Todoroki still studying me. "I can feel the effects of your drinking." He stands up letting my chin go looking at Kirishima. "I would have preferred for his first drink to be in a personal setting, not out in the open like this."

"Sorry," apologizes Kirishima submitting. Bakugou shakes his head.

"I didn't think I was that far gone," I defend.

"Most drunk drivers don't," says Todoroki. "Let's get you home, you're not driving." I can feel his alpha moving within in and I know better than to argue. Todoroki helps me up out of my seat.

"You too," says Bakugou to Kirishima. "I literally left from work and came straight here."

"I'm not even drunk!" exclaims Kirishima. I glance at Todoroki.

"You called Bakugou didn't you," I question.

"I'll see you guys later," says Todoroki leading me out of the restaurant. He has his arm around my waist as he guides me. I can sense he is not happy about my decision to drink this much while being out. He walks me over to the SUV. "We will come back for your car tomorrow."

"I wouldn't have driven if I was that far gone," I reply.

"Sure," says Todoroki dismissively. I don't like his tone. "I'm not mad, relax."

"Doesn't feel that way!" I exclaim. "We were having fun."

"I see," he replies starting up the SUV and taking off towards our home.

"Keep on being upset," I taunt. "Maybe you will get your rut."

"What!" exclaims Todoroki looking at me. This alcohol has me talking reckless. Todoroki and I have excellent communication but he hates discussing his rut, look at him.

"I want you to have a rut," I admit softening my tone.

"Why does it matter?" asks Todoroki. I can feel his agitation already through our bond. Why the hell is he agitated? He should be damn happy I'm here to mate him during rut. I'm his mate, he should want to have his rut with me.

"The same reason you would want me to have a heat," I reply. "It's healthy. This….this isn't right."

"I'm fine Izuku," says Todoroki. "I always take care of your needs. You shouldn't feel the need for me to be in rut."

"I want to feel the full power of my alpha," I cry. "Is that so wrong!" I sniffle looking out the window.

"Don't cry….." he says softly.

"I'm not crying!" I yell although tears are coming to my eyes.

"Izuku, I love you," he says sternly. "I know you can sense and feel that through our bond. I appreciate the fact you're concerned. I'm sure my rut will come."

"I want you to see our doctor," I reply. Todoroki and I have the same doctors. Our doctors work at the research center. To ensure that everything is being documented on us being the first fated pair in over 150 years we only go to them. I feel through our bond he is not budging. "What is your deal? I know you hated ruts but I'm here for you now. No need for you to be so scared."

"I'm not scared!" growls Todoroki. Even though I'm his mate that growl scared the hell out of me. I shrink back deciding to let it go. He almost blew my buzz. We pull into the garage and I quickly stumble my way out of the car. "Let me help you…."

"I can take care of myself," I snap at him. I didn't mean to but I don't appreciate how he was talking to me tonight. This is why I don't bother bringing up his rut. This is what I would have to deal with as a result. I walk up the stairs to our room more than ready for a shower and to crash for the night. I'm going to need my rest with me watching the kids tomorrow. I turn on the shower putting my clothes up. Todoroki walks into the bathroom.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Of course, we can talk," I reply. "If you're not going to address this rut you haven't had, I need some space. I….."I feel like I'm overreacting but it is probably because I am overreacting. I can't help it that my inner omega wants to feel my alpha's true nature. It never has and it is getting desperate if I had to put a word to describe it. Todoroki feels hurt conflicted. I never ask for space. We are married, I could just speak to our doctor myself. Yes, I will do that. I get into the shower not having much more to say. The alcohol is still coursing through my system and I want to speak clearly if we're going to have a serious discussion. I hear the shower door open causing me to look at Todoroki. "What are you doing?" I can feel his need inside of me. He wants me to forgive him. Todoroki pulls me into his body kissing me deeply. "Mmpphh…."

My omega submits to him immediately causing me to feel dizzy. I already feel light headed from drinking but now this. I moan lowly feeling overwhelmed by my mates emotions. Todoroki leans his neck down rubbing against my neck scent gland. I grip his back.

"Ha…"I cry.

"That's it…." mutters Todoroki feeling my walls break down. Shit. I begin to pant feeling the warm water rain down on my back as Todoroki continues to hold me close. He keeps scenting me until I almost feel like jelly. I lay my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. Todoroki proceeds to wash my body for me, I don't have it in me to stop him. I try to take back the rains the lower he gets.

"Shouto….."I whine trying to take the washcloth from him. Todoroki is squatting down at the moment. I'm trying to move my erection out of his face.

"Don't be embarrassed….." he says. It's not even that. I'm still upset and I don't want to give in so easily. Todoroki begins to wash my legs making his way towards the center. I'm beginning to pant with need.

"Ohhh…"I finally moan unable to help myself. Todoroki cleans my lower regions increasing the lust inside of me. "Ahhh….ha….haaa….."I moan openly as he washes my dick. It feels so good. By the time Todoroki rinses me off I'm struggling. I lean against the tile beginning to thrust my hips shameless towards his face. Todoroki turns his face away causing me to whine. He stands up smirking at me.

"You want to feel your alpha…," he whispers leaning down close to me. I bit my lip with the need to feel him as strong as when we needed to bond. I don't know how he is not affected by this. I look at Todoroki allowing my submissiveness to pour out of me. I stare at Todoroki watching his eyes flicker as he catches it. A low growl escapes his lips. I wonder if I can get him to go into rut. I pant as I slide my hands down gripping my dick. I begin to stroke myself slowly allowing my lust to fill the air as well.

"Shit….." grunts Todoroki leaning closer to my lips. He starts to pant heavily as I feel his alpha move within him.

"Yessss…"I moan continuing to stroke my dick. Todoroki growls viciously causing me to actually submit. I rarely have to submit to him.

"You want to feel my alpha?" he asks. "You want to feel me?" I just nod my head yes still turned to the side. Todoroki lifts my left leg. "Grab on to me." I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks up my right leg.

"Haaa…"I moan although he hasn't done anything. His alpha moves forcefully within him that I can feel it. "Shouto…..haa…" I lift my head and Todoroki takes my lips immediately. I shake out of the kiss. "C-condom…..condom….ahhh…" Todoroki kisses me passionately. "Mmpphhh…."

"I already got it," he pants. I blink because I had no idea he grabbed it. I shouldn't be surprised because he came into this shower with the intent to have sex. "Hold on tight, your legs too while I get it on." I rub my cheek against his becoming more eager to feel him as he puts on the condom. I lean a little lower licking his neck slowly.

"Ahhh….." moans Todoroki. "Nnnggghhh….." I pant heavily feeling Todoroki about to enter me. He doesn't go slow as he usually would. He pushes inside of me quickly filling me up.

"Haaa….."I moan twitching already. My buzz is almost gone at this point but with the lust deep in the room, it doesn't matter. Todoroki proceeds to thrust inside of me grunting and moaning. "Ahhh…..ahhh…..uuggghh…" I can't catch my breath as Todoroki proceeds to actually fuck me. His aggression is well felt through our bond.

"Good?" pants Todoroki thrusting his hips. "Can you feel us?"

"Uhhhh…"I groan as I bounce against the tile. "Haa…haa….." Todoroki claims my lips as he continues to fuck me forcefully. I begin to claw his back feeling my orgasm build. My alpha rubs against me causing my body to shake. "Shouto…..ohhhh…" Todoroki begins to pant hard as he begins to rub my spot.

"Izuku….." he moans. "God your so fucking wet….." I don't doubt it. My inner omega is enjoying every second, every inch. I groan as I begin to move my hips. "Fuck…..uuugghhh….." Todoroki starts to fuck me harder.

"Ohh….ahhh…ahhh….."I pant feeling my center heat up. "Shouto….Shouto…..I'm going to cum…..oh god…." Todoroki moans hitting deeper inside of me. My omega moves within pleased with what we're feeling from our mate, our alpha. "Ahhh…..shit…aaaagggaahhh…..ha…ha…, "Todoroki growls before thrusting against my prostate. He rubs his nose into my neck.

"Ohh…..yessss….ahhhh….." he moans.

"Shoutoooo…aaaggggaaahhh….."I moaned arching my back as little as I can. My body shakes lightly as my orgasm travels my body. My cum soaks into my upper stomach with my ass tightening around my husband.

"Izuku…..haaa….haa…." he pants. "Ohhh…..aaaggaaahhh…" I can feel his knot expand inside of me. Todoroki hips slow down as my heartbeat is returning to normal. "Uuugghh…" I feel like I'm cloud 9. It's weird…..I could feel my alpha, his love, his passion, his aggression but it is still not his rut. My omega is satisfied for now. I know it will only be for a little before it pines for the real deal. Todoroki turns off the shower water still holding me up. "I didn't think this through." We are knotted and not exactly dry yet.

"Just towel us off the best you can and then we can lay down until your knot releases," I suggest. Todoroki opens the shower doors carefully stepping out. I hold on to him as he makes his way over to our towel rack. I loosen my grip enough for him towel us down as much as he can. Todoroki finally lays us down in bed. We didn't even bother pulling back the covers. Todoroki sits down with me straddling him. He lays back on the bed as I look at Todoroki as he looks at me.

"You know I love you right?" he asks.

"Of course I know you love me," I reply. "I love you too, all of you. It's why I want you to understand that I accept your alpha in rut." I can tell he still doesn't accept his alpha in rut. "You know there is someone you can talk to regarding this."

"No," says Todoroki shaking his head no. "I don't need to talk to anyone."

"You know that is what Mirio said," I replied. I can feel his aggression at the comparison to Mirio. "Mirio didn't fully accept his alpha. It is part of the reason he had problems controlling himself during rut."

"I have control over my alpha!" cries Todoroki in anger. "How could you…."

"Shouto please," I beg closing my eyes. "You're such a proud man. I know you have excellent control of your alpha but you're denying him and me our complete alpha. It's okay babe. I'm your fated mate, I was made for you." Todoroki emotions break down on the inside through our bond causing me to whimper. He looks away from me as I lean down cuddling into his chest. "It's okay Shouto. It's okay." Todoroki hugs me closer and I begin to wonder if this is much deeper than him being afraid of rut.


	7. Chapter 7

TODOROKI

"About time you showed up!" exclaims Bakugou. I can sense he is on edge already. Something is bothering him. Besides he is never this excited to see me.

"Hi to you too," I reply stepping into Sero's apartment. I can hear the guys in the living room as I follow behind Bakugou.

"I need to talk to you," he replies. "Soon as we are alone." I glance at Bakugou now knowing why he answered the door. We head into the living room and I see my old classmates.

"Todoroki!" says Kaminair. "How you been man?"

"I'm fine," I reply. Every time I see him all I think is how his party allowed Neko and his goons to try and rape my mate. Kaminair was probably super drunk and didn't know who was coming or going.

"Thanks for coming," says Sero standing up. "I got some refreshments in the kitchen." I walk over seeing there is actually food. I decide past up the food going straight for the whiskey. "That kind of day?"

"Not really," I replied. "I spent time with the kids this morning. Took a nap and then headed here. It was a pretty relaxing day."

"How can you deal with 5 babies?" asked Mineta. "That's just crazy."

"You adapt," I reply pouring my drink. I begin to walk over to the guys sitting down getting comfortable. "Once you get pregnant Mineta you will understand."

"Fucking never!" he shouts. Kaminair and Sero laugh. Poor Mineta presented as an omega. He was so distraught about it. The girls already despise him. He has to go to a shelter to mate. Seeing as these are complete strangers it works out best for him. He would probably be okay with finding a mate if he didn't open his mouth. Bakugou growls clearly annoyed.

"Where's Kirishima?" I ask.

"He didn't want to come," says Bakugou.

"Really?" I question.

"Right!" exclaims Kaminair. "Since when does Kirishima never tag along. That's my party buddy."

"Shut it socket boy," snaps Bakugou. I don't know what he is drinking but it is certainly not water and he has plenty in his glass.

"We can catch up with him later," says Sero. "Shoji is doing an overnight shift tonight and couldn't make it. Iida has to work tomorrow and you guys know how he is."

"Yup," says Mineta.

"Bakugou," says Sero. "Heard you just moved to the number 8 spot. I can't believe that is even possible."

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "I busted my ass…"

"Your people skills are still weak," says Mineta. "So not fair…" I shake my head. I stopped paying attention to my rank. My main concern is saving lives but mostly caring for my family at home. Interesting how things have changed for me so much in the past two years. After I get one drink in me I let the guys know I'm stepping out on the balcony. I pull out my phone not seeing a single text from Midoriya. I don't care how this makes me look. I hit the picture on my phone to call him.

"Hello," he answers on the first ring. I smile knowing he had his phone close by. I can hear our kids in the background laughing.

"Hey, just wanted to see how things are," I reply. Midoriya chuckles.

"You miss us," he replies softly. I smile because I know he can feel that I do indeed miss them. "Enjoy yourself. I would have last night had you not interrupted me."

"I said I was sorry that," I reply. "You know I don't like to get carried away with drinking at parties."

"This is not a party but a meet up our old classmates," he explains. "Hey! Bella, share sweetheart. Sorry, I'm giving them a bath at the moment. After this, they will out for the night." A bath always puts them to sleep so I know that is exactly what is going to happen.

"My my," I reply. "What are you going to do with your free time?"

"Research," he replies. "I barely have time to dig into upcoming heroes or villains." That will always be something Midoriya does. I think even if he was to become a number one hero he would still do his research. "I need to get back to the kids. We will be okay, have fun okay." I hear door glancing behind me to see Bakugou.

"I will," I reply. "I love you."

"Love you too," says Midoriya. I end my call.

"Jesus, you called him already," says Bakugou coming to stand beside me.

"He is my mate," I reply. "Tell me you wouldn't be doing the same thing." Bakugou rolls his eyes allowing me to smell he is agitated. "What did you want to discuss?" Bakugou growls as he balls up his fist.

"Kirishima is pregnant man," he replies. I glance at him knowing this wasn't something he wanted.

"You knew this was a possibility," I say calmly.

"But still," he replies. "He is so damn happy about it. I mean I am the number 8 hero. How the hell am I suppose to beat Deku to number one if I got kids." I ignore his mention at beating my husband to number one because I don't think that is going to happen.

"You can still achieve your goals," I reply.

"You say that but you and Midoriya numbers have slowed down since you had those babies," he snaps. "I can't let that happen to me." I sigh because I know nothing I can say to him will make him feel better.

"I know it is hard to accept right now," I reply. "Soon as you see your child, your maternal instructs will take over. You will protect your omega and child at all costs." Bakugou nods.

"I'm scared…" he admits. He must really be worried. The Bakugou I went to school with is afraid of nothing. "I mean what if something happens to him….our child…..or me." I glance realizing he is actually okay deep down with Kirishima being pregnant. He is just scared if he experiences a loss or possibly what Midoriya and I did. When he was pregnant, he got kidnapped.

"I'm sure Kirishima will be going on desk duty," I reply. "He will be okay."

"Yeah," says Bakugou looking out over the balcony. "I guess you're right." He sighs. "Well we got my damn issue out of the way, what about you?"

"What about me?" I ask. "I don't have any problems at the moment."

"So I imagined that picture of you looking like you wanted to beat the shit out of your dad," he states. My dad got photographed with our children. It made it to People magazine. Midoriya and I stay away from the media if we can but this is my father we are talking about. He was so damn happy to brag about how his son had a litter of five with Deku. Fucking embarrassing as hell.

"You know I hate the media," I state.

"Uh huh," he replies. "I can tell it still bothers you, your aggression is increasing. I know you hate your old man but hey if he is willing to help you with that mini tribe, I say let him."

"You don't know my father," I reply sounding cold. "He is already eyeing my son Ren for early training. They haven't even presented their quirks yet."

"Seriously," says Bakugou rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you are whining about that. I would have loved to been training since I was 4." I growl because he is so damn stupid. My dad training was not for the weak. Bakugou is strong and cold so who knows. Maybe he would have enjoyed the daily beatings. I close my eyes trying to calm down. I am not trying to go into rut. Bakugou chuckles. "Trying to get mated? You know damn Deku isn't here to help you."

"Doesn't matter," I reply. "I have no problem mating."

"Really?" questions Bakugou. He snickers. "Says the guy who refuses to go into rut."

"Fuck you!" I hiss at him before Kaminair comes out on the balcony.

"You guys move the party out here?" asked Kaminair.

"No," I reply. "I just wanted to talk to Midoriya for a minute." Kaminair is looking around scenting something else is going on.

"Um okay…" he says. "Your aggression is high. Are you about to go into a rut?" Bakugou starts laughing.

"Shut up!" I yell. "No, I'm not." Bakugou continues laughing.

"He hasn't a rut in over a year," says Bakugou outing me. He looks like he is enjoying this way too much.

"Holy shit," says Kaminair looking at me. "That isn't healthy. I mean unless you're taking that shit that prevents your rut."

"What shit?" asks Bakugou. As I try to prevent my scent from giving me away.

"Yeah man," says Kaminair shoving his hands in his pockets. "They actually have teas and pills to prevent ruts. They have one for heats too. I wouldn't recommend fucking with though. I heard your body can break it down after a while. When that rut or heat hits, it hits hard." My heart is pounding in my chest as I have been drinking the tea. Midoriya would kill me if he found out. I mean my alpha is a lot stronger than Mirio's. What if I hurt him?

"I didn't even know they had shit like that," says Bakugou. "How the hell can they make that shit but we still don't have fucking birth control pills."

"Scientist are working on it," says Kaminair. "It's difficult because of the makeup of omegas or something. I don't know man, I don't speak fucking science. I mean omegas have to have their heat suppressants prescribed after all because it goes according to their genetic background or something. So much work…" I shift to go back inside. "Todoroki, wait…are you taking something for your rut?" I ignore him heading back inside. I am not having this conversation with them. It is none of their damn business what I am doing. I am going to ride this gravy train for as long as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

TODOROKI

TWO MONTHS LATER

I am sitting in the living watching the kiddos play with their toys. I have some soft music on in the background but the kids are overpowering it with their toys. I scan down my iPad Air 2. I can't help but notice Midoriya and I are rising in numbers. Apparently, the public is overjoyed with us having a litter and still able to fight crime. We have been on a lot of the same cases. Numbers are looking good, approval rating continuing to go up. This has even helped my dad. I roll my eyes at that.

"What you up to?" asked Midoriya coming into the room. He just finished putting up the kid's clean clothes. He looks so cute in his shorts and tee shirt, hair flying everywhere showing me that he has been doing a lot of cleaning.

"Just looking at a few things," I reply as he walks over to me. He leans down kissing me. I begin to smile into the kiss more than glad to feel those lips.

"Am I interrupting?" asked mom. Midoriya chuckles standing upright shaking his head no. "Shouto, can I talk to you?" I sit my iPad Air 2 down knowing she wants personal space to speak to me. I walk over to her.

"We can talk in the office," I reply. I look at Midoriya as he feels different through our bond. I know he is not going into heat. He had his heat last month. Midoriya glances at me and I immediately turn away. I felt this weird sensation flow through our bond. I need to focus on what my mother needs to say and not mating. I lead mom into Midoriya and I office. We the kids get older we plan to rearrange it to be their study room. No kid of mine is going to be failing school. I figured space for them to study would be perfect. "You can sit where ever you feel comfortable."

"I won't be sitting," she replies. "Thank you for the offer. I know this is last minute but I was hoping I could be away for a few days." I look at her in surprise. She usually leaves on the weekends here and there but never longer than 2 nights.

"You're taking a vacation?" I ask. "I have no problem with that mom. You deserve it." She chuckles.

"I wouldn't consider having a heat vacation," she replies.

"You're not going to suppress it like you have been doing?" I asked feeling my blood pressure rise. Don't say it, mom, please don't.

"Your father is going to mate me for my heat," she replies with a tint to her cheeks. "It would be disrespectful to mate under your roof. I'm planning to go to his home." I can stop the growl that leaves my lips. "Oh, honey….please don't be mad." I turn away from her.

"I'm sorry mom," I apologize. "You can go ahead, do whatever is best for you. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight," she says softly. "He is on his way to get me now." I close my eyes trying quiet my alpha. It takes a few minutes before I look over my shoulder.

"Please be safe," I say with voice dropping. I clear my throat. "I'm still accepting things with dad and…." I close my eyes hoping she doesn't make me say it.

"Don't worry," she smiles. "We won't be adding to our family." Family? What family? We barely survived under the same roof as dad. It never felt like a family with dad. "I'm going to go pack. I will be back at the end of the week." My mom flees the room quickly.

"Shouto," I hear Midoriya calling before he walks into the office. I look at him as he grabs my face between his hands panting hard as I am.

"She's going to fuck him…" I choke. Midoriya leans close to me but doesn't kiss me.

"She's going to mate as all omegas must do," he says softly. "I'm sure your father won't hurt her." We hear the doorbell causing me to pull away from Midoriya. I growl trying to get my alpha in check but it's fighting me. I'm not use to that. "I'm going to get the door…..you…..ahhh….get yourself together." I glance at Midoriya quickly moving out of the room. Was that heat I scented or lust? I don't know. I close my eyes but my alpha is still fighting me. I don't open my eyes until I hear my mother's voice.

"Enji!" she exclaims. "I didn't expect you to come inside."

"I wanted to say how to my grandkids and grab your bags for you," he explains. I walk into the hall. My aggression is well felt causing him to turn around. "Shouto."

"Father," I say glaring at him. He walks up to me I can feel his alpha flexing. I flex right back not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Don't worry," he replies. "I will take good care of your mother."

"You better," I reply. "I haven't seen mom this happen since I started visiting her back in high school."

"I will be okay," says mom sitting her bags down beside the stairs. She comes over kissing my cheek. "I appreciate you being so concerned. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids." Mom walks away heading into the living room. I just stare at my dad still not trusting him deep down.

"Shouto, I was hoping we could all get together this holiday season," he replies. "Exchange presents, dinner, I think it would be good for the grandkids."

"Sure," I reply. He looks shocked. I have wanted a family for so long. I now have that. I may not like my father but that doesn't mean I should stop my children from getting to know him. He does anything wrong I will be there to stop him. I watch as my father actually smiles.

"Would you be okay with a new sibling?" he questions. He chuckles. "I'm sure my alpha will be so glad to have your mother in my arms again."

"You don't need any more fucking kids," I hiss at him. "You are grown and can do what you want but you better not….."

"Hi Mr. Todoroki," says Midoriya walking up. "Thanks for taking great care of Rei this week."

"Of course," he replies.

"Um hm," says Midoriya moving to stand in front of me. "I don't appreciate you trying to provoke my husband. Do that again and you won't be allowed back in our home." I am taken back by Midoriya stance. He says this with a smile as I feel protectiveness rise within him. I have never seen Midoriya talk to anyone in that manner. My father growls flexing his alpha and Midoriya actually growls back him. "Please take Rei bags to the car."

"I don't take orders from you," he replies. I know this has more to do with the fact that Midoriya is an omega that he is not liking the request.

"Sorry, it's like the kids know I'm going to be gone for a little while," smiles mom. "Can't leave you guys alone for a moment." She looks at dad. "I heard you Enji, we're not having any more kids. We are too old for that."

"Speak for yourself," he replies picking up mom's bags. Midoriya is now glaring at him. He looks very displeased with my father.

"Shouto, I got the door," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. I blink feeling my alpha move within me feeling the aggression from Midoriya omega. I hold in a moan because it felt good…..I shake my head turning to tend to our children. I go to pick up Bella who looks sleepy. It is close to their bedtime. After a few moments, Midoriya walks back into the room.

"Rei will be texting us with progress on Wednesday and will be back next Sunday," he explains. "Your dad was going to try to bring her back Friday but I told him Sunday. He was going to actually mate her then leave us to care for us."

"I'm not surprised," I replied. "He agreed?"

"He did," says Midoriya. I can feel his omega beaming in pride regarding my dad. "I guess we should get the kids put down."

"Um yeah," I reply. "They are getting sleepy." Midoriya nods in agreement. I wonder how did he get my father to agree. We gather all of our children getting them changed into their jammies and laying them down. I can tell Aron and Yuri didn't want to go to sleep but I know they will drift off. As we get ready to relax for the night I can't help but be concerned about my mom. I'm sure she will be fine. I can understand talking to dad, going on little dates but mating. Mating is a whole different level.

"Are you okay?" asked Midoriya pulling back the covers.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Just a little worried."

"I don't think your dad is stupid enough to try anything crazy," he says. He grabs my hand. "It's going to be okay." I smile at him because he is so sweet sometimes. We decide to actually watch a movie tonight on TV which I ended falling asleep before the movie even ended. God what if Bakugou is right. It's like I'm 40 years old. Whatever, young people need rest too.

I snuggle my pillow before I feel a tremendous amount of heat travel my body. I groan because I hate being hot when trying to sleep. I try to turn over on my side realizing I can't. What the hell? A low growl escapes my lips as I feel Midoriya's inner being. What is that? I have never felt him in this manner before. It's making my blood boil. His omega moves against my alpha causing me to open my eyes looking up to see Midoriya over top of me.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story leaving lovely comments. Due to work, I haven't been able to respond as I prefer. Marriage is hard work even for people like Todoroki and Midoriya. Mistakes will be made but long as they are willing to correct their wrongs, I have no complaints.**


	9. Chapter 9

TODOROKI

"Izuku…..ggaahhh….."I growl. He is so wet, I can smell his slick, his lust. Midoriya has one hand on my chest as he slides down on my dick. "Oh fuck…haaahh…" Midoriya is panting breathing hard as he rocks his hips. He has never attacked me in the middle of the night like this. If he wants to mate it is usually when we wake up.

"Ahhhh….."he moans as he continues to grind his hips. I grab on to his waist enjoying the feel of my omega taking control. Midoriya starts rolling his hips with a small bounce moaning like crazy. He is always vocal but in this case he sounds louder…..almost as if he is in heat. The passion the lust I'm feeling from him has me drowning.

"Uuugghhh….."I groan arching my back trying to think this fog that is beginning to cloud my mind. Midoriya leans over taking my lips sloppy.

"Ahhh…haaa…."he pants as he smothers his chest against mine. I can feel his slick dripping down coating my balls, holy shit. I wrap my arms around his waist holding him close. My skin is demanding contact at this point in time.

"Oh my god….haa….hahhh….."I moan as Midoriya starts to bounce just his hips. There is no mistaking that heat that traveling through his body.

"I'm going to cum….."he moans. Can Midoriya be fast, hell yes he can but never like this. Not even during his heat does he climax this fast. Midoriya slows his bounce down with a whimper as his body shakes. "Shouto…..oh god….gaaahhh…" I listen to an actual growl escape from his lips causing my eyes to widen. My inner alpha beaming at the growl my mate just released.

"Fuck…..aaaahhhh….."I cry out feeling Midoriya orgasm flow throughout my body. I knew his climax was coming but it still managed to catch me off guard.

"Ohhh….godddd….."cries Midoriya beginning to bounce his hips faster riding his climax. "Yessss…..haaa….yesss…" I growl feeling my aggression increase as my alphas comes forth causing me to growl so loudly it wakes our children. I can hear their little cries come through the baby monitor. Midoriya buries his face into my neck trying to sooth me. Fuck. My rut is finally here. This couldn't be more of a bad timing. I growl gripping his waist although he has stopped moving. "Uuugghh….our babies….haaa….." My alpha doesn't want him leaving us.

"I know….."I say with my voice deep from my rut arriving. I close my eyes not that will help matters. I'm so hard inside of him. I can't take the risk in releasing my own orgasm because I will knot him. Midoriya begins to kiss my neck.

"I feel so different….he mutters into my neck. Midoriya sits upright looking down at me as I open my eyes. "I can feel my alpha…..all of you….."" He begins to slowly rock his hips causing my eyes to flutter. "You needed me….needed us." I know he is referring to his inner omega. "So fucking strong…"

"Oh Izuku….."I groan. Midoriya continues to take me while gazing at me so intensely. I feel his omega but it feels…..I don't know drunk in a sense. My alpha is definitely taking charge here as I begin to slowly roll my hips to meet his. Midoriya pants as he slowly leans back over kissing me softly. He turns out of the kiss only then I realized he grabbed his phone.

"Kirishima….." he says slowly calming down his pants slowing those hips. I growl because I don't want anyone to hear that voice of pleasure but me. My inner alpha don't care if Kirishima is a bonded omega. "Shouto is in rut….mmmm….can you please come over here tend to our children for us."

"Of course!" exclaims Kirishima as if he wasn't asleep. "Katsuki, get up. We need to help Midoriya and Todoroki with the kids."

"What the fuck?" barks Bakugou. "I'm tired…. Why the hell isn't mommy dearest helping?" Midoriya ends the call not waiting for Kirishima to say goodbye. I sit up now knowing I'm free to do what I want. I can hear the kids have quieted down. They may have gone back to sleep. I won't worry about them since we have back up arriving soon. I flip Midoriya on his back. I lean down licking his neck as I slowly roll my hips into his wetness.

"Ahhhh….."he cries bucking against me. My eyes roll feeling him so in need of me as I am of him. My alpha snaps causing me to thrust my hips. "Haaaa….haa…..Shouto…..nnnggghhhh…." I can't help myself as I thrust into him violently. I know I'm not hurting him. I can feel his omega is pleased.

"Aaaggghh…"I pant trying to think through the rut. My alpha is seeking release as it has been years since it really experienced in omega during rut. This is even more special because it is our fated mate who we both love. I lean back over licking Midoriya neck as I breathe heavily against his skin. I groan as I continue to thrust inside him deep and hard. I want to bite him, my alpha does at least. I growl as my tongue continues to lap over his skin.

"Uugghhh…"pants Midoriya. "D-do it…..do it…..ahhh…..aaahhh…..do it…..ha….." My alpha responds before I realize what is happening. My mouth bites down between his skin between his shoulder and neck. I growl into the bite feeling Midoriya cum again. "Oh my god…..aaaggghhh…"

"Nnngghhh…"I moan into the bite as I continue my powerful thrusts. My eyes flutter feeling his climax throughout my body. My alpha wants more, his alpha wants more. I growl into the bite as my hips begin to gain speed.

"Shouto…..ahhh…haa….haaa…"he cries as I begin to fuck him harder. I growl lowly into the bit feeling my groin heat up. Oh I'm going to cum…

"Gggaaahhh…"I cry out releasing his shoulder. I growl loudly as Midoriya rakes his nails down my back pleasing my alpha. The cuts sting I'm sure my omega just left semi deep scratches on me. My alpha beams at the thought as my body begins to shake giving in pleasure. "Aaaggghhh…haaa….."I moan as my knot finally expands. "Nnnggghhh…..ahhh….ah….." I'm cumming hard still thrusting inside of Midoriya despite my knot. I can't get enough. This is incredible. "Fuck…..mmmpphhh….." I slow my hips as I'm still cumming as I lean my head down licking the wound I created on my mate.

"Oh babe…"moans Midoriya pulsing around my knot making me moan. He is going to cum again at his rate feeling my emotions along with me licking the wound I created. He begins to shake lightly as I begin to rub my cheek against his. "Haaa…..I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I ask him softly feeling my alpha satisfied for a moment. Our rest time is at least longer than omegas. Part of me wonders if it is to keep from wearing our mate down. I felt like I was too rough but Midoriya loved it, he loved all of it. I can feel how much he is ready to continue mating me. I shift to wear I can look at him. His eyes are fully glazed over. "Are you okay?" Midoriya purrs causing my dick to twitch. He sounded so sexy just now…..

"I'm fine," he says lowly. "I'm sorry for jumping you like that." I chuckle.

"It's okay," I reply. "I didn't mind…..I could feel you before I even woke up." Midoriya smiles at me.

"You know that wasn't really me but you," he replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well I noticed in the past couple of days I felt…I don't know….off," he explains. "I started to feel….more bold…" I think about what he is saying.

"You felt different," I admit. "I didn't really notice until today."

"Hmmmm…"says Midoriya. "I think my body knew you was going into rut. In some weird way it's like my body changed to accommodate my mate." I growl lowly kissing him. I love the fact that he is made just for me. I would have never thought that his body would adapted to us. The most beautiful thing….. "Mmmpphhh….." he moans wrapping his arms around my neck. I roll my hips a little pushing my knot into him. "Ohhh….ahhh…ahhh….."

"Yes…"I say lowly against his lips ready to take him again.

"Rest while we can," he says softly.

"Ummm…..so," I reply. "Is it me or did it seem like Kirishima was ready for that phone call?"

"Not at all," says Midoriya. "I knew your rut was going to come. I decided it was best if we had backup in case your mom was not able to help because her own heat. If Kirishima and Bakugou aren't available Iida and Uraraka are next." I smile at him rubbing my nose against his.

"You're amazing…..ha…." I moan feeling my mini orgasm run through me. "Ahhh…..c-condom…mmmm….." Midoriya slides his hands into my hair as his body shudders underneath me.

"Ahhh…..ha…it's okay," he pants. "I put one on you before I attacked you." I wait until my small climax has passed before responding.

"Thank god," I admit. "I know you would certainly be pregnant again."

"Ummm…"he hums smiling. We hear the alarm beep letting us know Kirishima and Bakugou arrived. Midoriya reaches over to his nightstand grabbing the tablet. We both watch Kirishima walk into the kids room. Yuri and Ren are wide awake. Bella, Aron, and Minghyun are sleep. Bakugou went to go put their belonging up in the guestroom I'm guessing. He appears picking up Ren while Kirishima grabs Yuri.

"Is Bakugou capable of caring for our kids?" I ask. Midoriya actually laughs.

"He is but I know Kirishima won't let him do anything too stupid," he replies. "Bakugou is actually much better with kids than I recall."

"Recall what?" I asked. "It's not like you spoke to him a whole lot."

"I didn't but he left an impression with Jeanist," explains Midoriya. I smile remembering how Bakugou hated that work study. He had to look….how do I say clean without being offensive. Midoriya moans feeling me cum again. I watch as his cheeks turn red. "Uuggghh…..I want you…."

"You fucking got me," I say against his lips before kissing him.

 **Author's Note: Whew I'm tired. Anyway, thank you everyone who left some feedback. I read so pretty good guesses. The one where Izuku goes into rut instead of Todoroki, genius. However, you read that is not the direction we are going into. Now we are entering the second arch of the story. Here we go!**


	10. Chapter 10

MIDORIYA

I look at myself in the mirror. I am littered in bite marks, bruises and I fucking love it. I smirk looking at the bite mark Todoroki gave me 5 days ago. It is going to leave a scar once healed but I don't mind. Everyone will know how vicious and aggressive my alpha is before even knowing who my mate is. We are on the final day of his rut. His knot finally released allowing me to able to pee. I travel back into the room with Todoroki running into the bathroom behind me. I chuckle looking at him close the door as he was giving me a cute smirk.

I walk over picking up the tablet. I almost wish we had volume on here. Todoroki wanted to allow some privacy so he opted for no speakers. I see Bakugou on the floor playing with the kids. Yuri his on his back while Minghyun crawls forward pulling on his hair. I see Bakugou yelling but Minghyun seems unphased opting to laugh. Kirishima is sitting on the couch laughing at him with Bella in his lap. Aron and Ren are on the floor making their way over to jump Bakugou. I smile knowing Bakugou and Kirishima are going to be fine parents. I hear my phone beep alerting me to a message. I sit the tablet down grabbing my phone. Rei text me letting me know her heat has passed. She is resting up to return home.

Mr. Todoroki better be taking good care of her. I actually threatened him. I told him he would feel my full power past anything All Might has ever done if he harmed one hair on her head. I didn't mean to but that inner rut had me protecting Rei as if she was my own omega. I do care about my mother in law very much. I sit my phone back down feeling Todoroki rut rise within me. I gasp grabbing a condom from the draw. We have had some close calls during this mating. We are pretty good at remembering to use protection but with his alpha wanting me to bear another litter my omega obeying made it difficult. I can hear the running water from the sink on top of Todoroki low growl. I begin to pant feeling my alpha before he is even in the room.

"Ahhh….."I moan feeling my slick between my thighs. I turn over on my side laying on the bed trying not to let it soak in my juices. Times like this I'm glad we invested in a mattress protector because our mattress would be destroyed. Todoroki growls walking into the room. I open my legs without even thinking wanting him to fill my up quickly.

"Izuku….."he moans. "Uuuggghh…ahhhh…" Todoroki leans over me rubbing his nose into my neck. He is nested between my legs although I'm on my side. I whimper feeling his crown close to my entrance. I roll my hips away from him knowing he didn't put on any protection. "I got you…..gggaaahh…" I know it took everything in him to not thrust inside of me. We both know if he does there is no going back. I'm not sure if I could handle being a super hero having more than 5 kids. I worry enough as it is. I hear Todoroki letting out little grunts as he gets the condom in place. He is back on me wants he has the condom on correctly. There are a few times he didn't make sure it was rolled all the way up. I had to stop him ensuring it was placed on properly. This is not normal behavior from Todoroki but it is his first rut in years. He just may be having a difficult time thinking properly at times. "Ahhh….haaa…ha….." Todoroki doesn't think twice as he thrust into me allowing me to fill everything at once.

"Ohhhh…..god….."I cry out. I turn my face into my blanket. "Mmmgggppp…"I'm sure Kirishima and Bakugou have heard us more than a few times. I haven't left this room since the rut started. Todoroki has but it is only when our guests and kids are all in their rooms. Todoroki doesn't want anyone smelling my mating scent on his skin. He usually is careful when it comes to the kids but adults he is not as concerned about usually. In this case we have another alpha in the house. During rut our alpha is super touchy about anyone scenting me especially alphas. I whine as he begins to thrust deeply inside me. "Haaa….hah…"

"Gggaannn…ahh….."cries Todoroki. I would like to think this late his rut would start winding down but that doesn't seem to be happening. I have never had an alpha in rut since Mirio refused to mate and well…..most people know that story. I can feel that Todoroki is overwhelmed with his rut at this point. He also hasn't experienced it since he was 17 years old. Todoroki grabs the side of my waist thrusting harder. I continue to moan loudly feeling my vision blur. I haven't had this happen before, at least not during mating.

"Shouto….."I cry. "Oh god….." He starts hitting my spot making my body shudder. I am trying to get my thoughts across. He slows down leaning over me.

"It's okay….it's okay….."he pants into my ear before licking it.

"Ohhh….."I moan. "A-are you sure…" I know Todoroki is referring to my vision. I had this happen before but that was before we bonded. I still believe that happened to bring us together. In this case we are together so I am unclear on why it is happening this time. Todoroki is rolling his hips instead of taking me like the beast he has been the past couple of days.

"Yesssss….."he moans. Todoroki slows down stopping to turn me on my back. He pulls me towards the edge of the bed.

"Uuugghhh…."I groan because I know this is going to allow him to be deeper as he is not on the bed, just me. He tried this position 2 days ago, our inner beings loved it. Todoroki leans down close to my face.

"Fuck…..it's…it's too much….."he mutters as he begins to roll his hips. I know he is referring to our pleasure. His inner alpha, my inner omega has been going crazy this whole time. "Your vision…..nnggghh…" My vision, does Todoroki think this is related. I don't have time to pounder the thought. Todoroki rubs my spot causing me to grab on to his back. I arch my back trying to even out what I am feeling.

"Grind slowly…"I say softly as my body shudders. "If…if you can…..ahhh….ahhh….." Todoroki takes my lips slowing his hips down. The only reason his inner alpha is okay with this is because my omega is okay with it. I purr into his mouth in satisfaction. Yes, that's it, this pace is perfect. I begin to roll my hips meeting his. "Shouto…..I love you….you're so strong….hahhh…haaa….my alpha…..my perfect alpha…..ahhh….." My body begins to shake once more as Todoroki growls into my mouth.

"Izuku…"he moans. I can feel his heart swelling with love knowing how much I adore him, need him in every way possible. "I love you….ahhhh…ahhh….." I groan feeling my climax beginning to build.

"Ohhh….I'm going to cum….."I moan as Todoroki kisses my cheek.

"I know….I know…."he pants. During his rut Todoroki doesn't cum as much as I do. I have been having multiple orgasms, each one is breath taking. Todoroki feels it through our bond so he gets to have a spiritual orgasm in a sense. It makes his actual climaxes insane. His knots are lasting 3-4 hours and not the usual 2 we are use to.

"Ha….ha…."I cry out as Todoroki begins to thrust faster and deeper. "Ahh….." My eyes roll into the back of my head as his growl releases into the room. I can feel my muscles twitching around his cock. "That's it…..that's it…..nnnggghhhh…." Todoroki growls again as I arch my back fighting my inner omega's purr. It's not just my purr but the words that threaten to fall from my lips. "Aaahh…

"Gahhh….."growls Todoroki sensing what I was going to say. "You want to have….aahhh….my babies?" I bite my lip to hold in my purr. I know it is more so Todoroki alpha speaking than him. My omega is the reason I almost blurted out wanting more children. Todoroki is still him but I know very well he doesn't want anymore children than I do. This is certainly something our inner beasts want. Todoroki hits my prostate perfectly.

"Aaagghhh…"I cry. I purr lowly as Todoroki rubs his nose against mine. I tilt my head up closing the space between us kissing him deeply. Todoroki begins to thrust harder.

"Going to make me break this condom," he pants.

"Haaaa….ha….."I pant. "Shit…..haa….ha…..d-don't….don't say that…..ahhhh…" Todoroki kisses my lips aggressively.

"Don't lie to me….."he pants thrusting his hips. "You….haa…you fucking love it," Todoroki hits me deep within causing my orgasm to explode.

"Shouto…"I cry. "Aaaaggghhhhh…haaa…..haaa….." My body shakes hard as Todoroki buries his face into my neck sliding his hands down to the side of my ass. He holds on tight as his hips gain more speed.

"You're going to make me cum….oh my god….."he pants. I can hear our skin slapping. I look up at Todoroki as I try to regain my breath. My vision blurs as I feel his climax. "Ohhh…..shitttt…ahhhh…" I gasp as I claw his back from the intensity of his climax. "Gahhhh…..haa….ha….."

"God damnit…..aaaggghh…"I cry out cumming hard again with his orgasm coursing my system. "Ohhh…..ohhh…nnneeehhh…." Todoroki knot expands, even that feels like it is pulsing. I whimper as he adjusts us both to lay on the bed.

"Shit…."mutters Todoroki.

"W-what?" I ask through pants. "You don't think you really broke the condom do you?" Todoroki actually chuckles.

"I doubt it," he replies. "God that was fucking intense."

"It's always intense babe," I remind him.

"I know but….."he lets his voice trail off. I slide my hand into his hair letting him know it is okay to continue. He feels so conflicted. "I….I really wanted to rip that condom off…"

"But you didn't," I replied. "It's okay. I felt the need from omega to conceive again as well." Todoroki closes his eyes.

"It was so hard….."he replied. "I mean I was fighting hard." He opens his eyes looking at me. "At least it's almost over." I lean close to him.

"Yeah…"I say softly. "I can't wait to feel my alpha all over again." Todoroki smiles.

"Oh yeah," he smirks. I nod smiling before he kisses me. We both finally allow sleep to take us until his rut calls us yet again.

A WEEK LATER

"Izuku are you okay?" asks Todoroki checking his pants. I nod my head lying against our headboard. Todoroki rut has just passed, you heard right, just passed. His rut went 9 days. I'm dressed, clean but I'm still having trouble walking.

"Please go get the babies!" I begged. "I miss them!" This is the longest I have ever gone without seeing our children. Todoroki walks over kissing my forehead.

"I will let my mom help bring them in," he explains. "I'll be right back!" Todoroki quickly rushes off to get our kids. I sigh as my muscles are still achy. My god, this was too long to be having sex continuously. I think it is going to take me longer than 2 days to recover. We are on day 2 and I am still hurting. Todoroki and Rei come into the room making me grin wildly. The kids light up seeing me. I can't help but laugh because I know they missed me as much as I miss them.

"Hi!" I exclaim as they all come towards me on the bed. Todoroki and Rei help the kids up on the bed. Soon I feel their little hands on my legs and stomach causing me to giggle.

"Dada…"coos Minghyun causing me to look down. He is slower than his siblings and could only grab a leg. My heart begins to pound harder. I wonder if I'm hearing things.

"W-what?" I question. I can feel Todoroki pride inside of me letting me know I'm just not hearing things. Minghyun hugs my legs saying it again.

"Dada….."he says softly laying his head down on my leg. I cover my mouth as I begin to cry. My baby can talk! Todoroki rushes over to me kissing me cheek.

"It's alright babe," says Todoroki. "I heard him when I saw them when the rut first ended. I wanted you to see and experience this for yourself." I continue to cry as I hug my children close.

"Daddy missed you," I reply through sniffles. Yuri touches my face making me laugh. I pick them up each one by one and begin scenting them. Todoroki joins us on the bed. Aron and Bella crawl over to Todoroki. Todoroki smiles at them.

"Do you guys want to watch TV with us?" he asks. We will only watch certain programs in front of the kids but it is stuff we like to watch as well. Ren coos in idea of us watching TV together. "Let's see what we can find." Todoroki turns on the TV and ends up turning to this baby cartoon they like to watch. I personally like this one because of the colors and cute sounds it has. I lean on Todoroki as we watch TV with the kids. I'm rather sad when it is time for them to go eat lunch. I can tell they didn't want to leave me either. Rei comes into the room so Todoroki helps her get the kids set up for lunch. I sigh as my phone rings. I look down seeing it is Kirishima.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"You're alive," he chuckles.

"I am," I reply smiling. "I'm still a little sore so I will probably be home another couple of days. I would go back to work but I don't want to push myself. It could lead to further problems."

"I know what you mean," says Kirishima. "Recovering after those ruts can be rough. Maybe you and Todoroki can get them the same time as your heat." I begin to beam on the inside.

"That would be awesome," I smile. "This was his first rut so you know…"

"Man don't I," says Kirishima. "You guys sounds like the nature channel at times." I blush heavily although he can't see me. "Was it everything you thought it would be? You sounded…satisfied."

"God yes," I replied. "It was so good. I can't wait until 3 months from now when it will happen again." Kirishima giggles.

"Bakugou got a look at Todoroki when he informed us your mother was coming back to take over for the kids," he replies. "You scratched him up pretty good." I blush even further. The passion, the pleasure, feeling my full alpha….I stop thinking about it feeling my omega move within in me. I can't mate again just yet. I need at least a week a break. I think I can get to the doctors just well with the help of Todoroki. "Are you getting turned on over there?"


	11. Chapter 11

MIDORIYA

"Shut up!" I shriek into the phone. Kirishima laughs as I swallow hard recovering my thoughts. "Feeling your full alpha is incredible, there is nothing like it. I love it so much."

"It really is something," sighs Kirishima. "I can't wait to get my heat back and experience my alpha in rut."

"How are things going for you?" I ask.

"My fucking back is killing me," says Kirishima. "These twins are already sitting on my damn bladder."

"Twins!" I exclaim in excitement. "I can't wait to find out the gender!"

"You and Bakugou," he replies. "Next month is when we get to find out."

"Aren't you excited?" I asked. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is…"says Kirishima slowly. "I just don't like the stuff that comes with it. I was sick every day the 1st trimester. Now in the 2nd trimester I'm aching. I can't have my sushi. It sucks."

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't get any aches until late in the 3rd trimester. I was surprised considering I was carrying a litter of 5."

"Right!" exclaims Kirishima. "How in the world did you have a better pregnancy than me!" I chuckle.

"Genetics I guess," I reply. Todoroki comes into the room I see he brought me lunch. I finish up my phone call more than ready to eat.

"Someone in the mood already?" asked Todoroki sitting my tray down. I blush looking the Katsodon. Todoroki chuckles kissing my cheek.

"I was just chatting about us," I explain getting comfortable. "You know how that is." Todoroki nods yes.

"I made an appointment with our doctors." he says sitting beside with his soba. I look at him in surprise.

"Really?" I ask. "I mean I know you aren't of fan of doctors…"

"I know," sighs Todoroki. "In this case I'm worried. I was almost in rut for 10 days. You're weakened because of me…"

"Oh don't worry about that," I replied. "Omegas are always weak after mating during heat or rut." Todoroki sighs.

"This was different and you know it," he replies. He looks at me. "I'm not complaining, it felt great but I was also scared. We almost went without a condom more times than I would like to know, I bit the hell out of you, the way everything felt…" Todoroki blushes as I can feel his arousal. He growls lowly. "See! This! I can't even handle thinking about it."

"You think this is a normal rut or fated rut?" I ask. "You know things for us could be differently."

"Good point," says Todoroki. "It's also why I want to speak to our doctors. I really don't know what to make of things. You actually got aggressive, you're never aggressive. I got scratches to prove it."

"Sorry about that," I apologize.

"No need to apologize," says Todoroki smiling. "I think my bites were far worse." Todoroki leans over kissing my cheek. "The appointment is for tomorrow morning."

"You wasted no time," I state before shoveling food into my mouth.

"I'm concerned," he replies. "Besides the desire to mate you is still strong but not like during my rut. It's very annoying, almost hard for me to focus."

"You're doing just fine," I reply. "After the appointment did you want to do anything with the kids?" Todoroki looks like he is thinking as he eats some of his soba.

"Sure, why not?" he smiles. "I'm sure they would love to go out with us." I smile as I go back to eating the katsodon he prepared for me. I am sure we don't have anything to worry about although I am very curious about his rut lasting 9 days. Deep down I don't mind though, it felt so good.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

"Hi, how are you guys today?" asked doctor Harrington.

"Good but we have some concerns," says Todoroki cutting right to the case.

"Of course," he replies sitting down in his chair. "I will need to take some notes if you don't mind."

"Please do," says Todoroki. "I had my first rut since I was 17. It lasted 9 days."

"Did you say 9 days?" asked Dr. Harrington.

"Yes," I reply. He looks at me.

"Midoriya, how are you even moving?" he asks concerned.

"It's not as bad as the first day," I reply. "I feel much better today. Although Shouto had to carry me."

"I don't doubt it," he replies. "How do you feel Todoroki?"

"I know my rut has passed but I feel like I still want to mate," he admits. He holds in a growl of agitation. Dr. Harrington is typing on his computer.

"Would you mind starting from the beginning?" he asked. "Please don't leave anything out as this could be important." I feel my mate become nervous but only for a second.

"Before we start can I have a moment with Izuku?" he requests.

"Sure," replies Dr. Harrington. "I'm going to go get some coffee and we can get started." He leaves the room closing the door. I feel worried immediately.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong," says Todoroki turning to look at me. "I have a confession to make…" Confession? I try to keep from panicking. "I didn't cheat on you or anything like that."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," I reply feeling embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you would even think that," states Todoroki. "We don't have a lot of time. I was taking a tea to suppress my ruts."

"Y-you what?" I reply in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry," says Todoroki. I can feel his shame. "I was so scared of my rut….." I blink letting everything sink in. "Please don't think I was afraid to mate you, I was afraid to hurt you. Now…after everything I'm afraid to get you pregnant again." I grab his hand.

"It's okay," I reply swallowing down my sadness. "I just want you to trust me Shouto. I love you….I love you so much." I squeeze his hand because deep down I feel like my omega was not good enough for him.

"It's not your fault Izuku," he says touching my face softly. Todoroki kisses my forehead making me gasp. I could feel our alpha move against my inner omega.

"Nnngghh….."I moan feeling my lust rise. I nuzzle my face against Todoroki cheek causing him to growl lowly. He might be on to something. I never felt this easily affected or in need of mating outside of my heat. That includes our emotional connections.

"Keep it together…"he whispers as the door opens.

"Hope I wasn't gone too long," replies Dr. Harrington sitting down in his chair. He sits his coffee down clearing his throat. "Please continue."

"I want you to know I was taking tea to suppress my ruts," says Todoroki.

"So you weren't expecting your rut then," he replies unlocking his computer.

"No," he replies.

"Those teas and pills can be dangerous," he replies. "You are free to do as you please but I advise you to not take them."

"I won't take them going forward," says Todoroki. "Usually when I go into rut I get some symptoms leading up until I'm in full blown rut. I didn't get anything, Izuku on the hand did."

"Interesting," says Dr. Harrington beginning to type. "Midoriya, what did you experience?"

"My aggression increased," I replied. "It was mild but enough for me to notice."

"I see," he replies. "Anything else I need to know?"

"We still feel the need to mate although his rut has passed," I replied. "Don't get me wrong like normal couples we enjoy mating but this is different." Dr. Harrington nods in agreement.

"Indeed," he replies. "I will need to take some blood from you both. I would like to check your hormone levels. It will also let me know if the rut was 9 days because of the tea or just because. It's hard to say right now."

"Dr. Harrington," I say softly. "We also have the need to conceive. That wasn't there before, even with my heats." Dr. Harrington begins to type.

"It seems a little soon for that," he replies. "No judgement of course if you want to extend your family."

"Exactly," says Todoroki. "We don't want to grow our family. We were fine until this rut. It almost feels like when we needed to bond. It is just there in the back of our mind. Izuku and I just really don't want more children at this point in time."

"Um hm," says Dr. Harrington. "The last known fated mates had 34 children." My heart drops.

"You can't be serious?" I ask.

"I am very serious," he replies. "At the same time condoms for alphas didn't exist during that time."

"Oh god…."I mutter. I conceived 5 babies the first time around. I have no idea how many I would conceive if I got pregnant again.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Todoroki.

"Not at the moment," he sighs. "I can only suggest that you keep fight it if you don't want children. Otherwise you could give in to your inner urges. I don't know what could happen if you continue to resist." Todoroki sighs while I look down at my lap. "I wonder if the urge to mate is linked with the need to conceive. I myself have so many questions about what is happening as well."

"Anything you can find out would be most helpful," said Todoroki. We talk with Dr. Harrington so more before getting blood drawn. He promised to have an update for us in 5 to 7 business days. In my world that is a long time. We get in the car I don't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry Izuku," says Todoroki. "I feel like this was my fault."

"Why?" I ask.

"Maybe…..maybe me holding back on my rut triggered this," he replies. "God damnit I feel so stupid."

"I don't know what to think," I admit. "I do think we can beat this! We made it through 9 days of the most aggressive rut and we didn't get pregnant. We can do this!" Todoroki gives me a small smile as I take his hand giving it a small squeeze.

"You're the best mate ever," he replies.

"You too," I giggle kissing his hand. Deep down I believe we can believe beat this but on the other I'm not so sure as I feel my omega move within me.

 **Author's Note: A reader pointed out an important detail in the last chapter. How could Kirishima and Bakugou have heard Todoroki and Midoriya if their room is sound proof lol. The rut was just that powerful they were heard, not the whole but here and there. Todoroki growl also got through at the beginning of his rut waking up the babies. Maybe he should get his money back XD.**


	12. Chapter 12

TODOROKI

A MONTH LATER

"This shit….."says Bakugou picking up a green velvet baby blanket. "It's so expensive. It's just a god damn blanket." I chuckle as he shakes the blanket as if he is mad at it.

"You do know you don't have to buy any of this," I reply. "Izuku and Uraraka are planning a baby shower."

"I know but I want something I picked out for my kids," says Bakugou.

"You could do a baby registry," I suggest. I look over the blankets knowing my kids didn't need of them as my mom knitted their blankets.

"I guess we could do that," says Bakugou. I'm staring at the baby items wondering what am I going to do when Midoriya has his heat. We have been fighting this whole need to conceive nonsense. It is hard as fuck. I barely made it during the rut so I don't know what to do regarding Midoriya heat. I almost want him to go under but I know he won't like the idea. "What's your problem?"

"What?" I ask. Bakugou starts to walk out of the baby department.

"You're clearly distracted," he snorts. "Like what is your deal?" I sigh.

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you," I reply.

"Buy you a drink?" questions Bakugou. He chuckles. "This must be good shit. Hold on let me call Ejiro." While Bakugou makes his call I send a text to Midoriya and my mom letting them know I would be a little late. I worked an early shift today and was off at 2:30. Midoriya is actually still at work. He is working a double to prepare for his heat coming up. We almost get to the exit when I spot Tamaki. Mirio appears at his side giving him a cheek kiss. Are they together now? Tamaki makes eye contact with me quickly looking away. Bakugou notices it too. "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't know, don't care," I reply. Bakugou and I continue to make our way towards the exit.

"Todoroki!" shouts Mirio. Damnit, I was hoping he wouldn't see us. I sigh stopping turning around. "Bakugou, how is it going guys?" Mirio stops in front us.

"It's going well," I reply.

"Yeah," says Bakugou. "No offense, we were on our way somewhere."

"Gotcha," says Mirio. "Did Midoriya change his number? I have been trying to reach him." I blocked Mirio from calling him. I don't trust him. Midoriya doesn't know this but he also doesn't go out of his way to reach out to Mirio either. If he had I would have been busted a long time ago.

"Anything you got to say to him you can say to me," I reply. Mirio almost frowns but recovers with a smile.

"I would prefer to speak to him," he replies. I hold in a growl.

"That's not going to happen," says Bakugou. "Midoriya is bonded, you can't just fucking call him whenever you want. Either tell Todoroki what the fuck you need or let it go." Bakugou is really starting to become like a best friend. He gets me almost as much as my mate.

"That tone isn't necessary," says Tamaki. "I told you he was still going to be bitter."

"I'm not bitter," I snap not liking the fact he thinks he knows me. "Look, you got my number, you need anything from my mate let me know." Mirio rolls his eyes grabbing Tamaki hand before walking off. Bakugou releases a deep breath.

"He still loves Midoriya," he states.

"I fucking know," I reply. "I could scent it yet he thinks I'm letting him near my mate with his heat is coming, hell no. Let's get that drink, I need that shit now."

"Don't let Mirio get you all riled up," says Bakugou as we exit the store. "Midoriya loves the hell out of you. I never seen him love anyone but you." I can't help it as I begin to smile. Sure, Midoriya tells me this all the time but for someone he grew up with to tell me that makes me feel worthy. We head out into the parking lot.

"I need to pick Midoriya up at 6," I reply.

"I will get you to your husband on time," says Bakugou. "Which bar did you want to go to?"

"I would rather go to the ramen house to get a drink from there," I reply.

"Fine," says Bakugou. He goes to get in his car as I get in mine. I start my car up heading towards my favorite ramen shop. I hear my phone ring. I glance at the console seeing it is my dad calling. I hit the button on my wheel allowing me to answer his call through the car speakers.

"Hello," I greet.

"Shouto, how are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reply. "What do you want dad?" I know he wants something. He barely calls me unless he wants something.

"I wanted to know can I count on you to host the holiday dinner at your home," he replies. "Your mom said you will be dressing the kids up but didn't want them going out."

"It's too much for them," I reply. "We planned on cooking for our little family."

"Can we come over?" he asks.

"Who is we?" I ask.

"Your brothers and sister," he replies. "You have the space." I sigh because I really just wanted it to Izuku, my in laws, mom and the babies. "Please Shouto."

"Fine," I reply. "You can all come over but I will be also inviting Midoriya's parents. Please don't insult my mate in front of his folks."

"I don't insult him now," he replies. I roll my eyes because that isn't true. "I look forward to seeing you then. I will be bringing gifts for the kids."

"Great," I reply. "I must go. I'll talk to you later." I end the call with my dad sighing dying for a drink. I arrive to the ramen house finding a parking space rather close to the entrance. Lucky for us people are still at work. Otherwise I would have had to park further away. Usually I don't care but today I do.

I get out my car seeing Bakugou beat me to the ramen spot. He is standing beside the door looking at his phone when I walk up.

"Took you long enough," he states putting up his phone.

"My father called," I replied.

"Oh god, what did he want?" asked Bakugou opening the door. It is no secret. Most people know how I feel about my father. He grabs a table in the corner I'm super glad. I will need the privacy for what I want to discuss.

"We are now having Christmas dinner at our house," I explain. I sit down trying not to stress but I'm certainly going to need to move up in the ranks to bring in more income. I want to ensure our children want for nothing.

"How the hell did you let that happen?" asked Bakugou sitting down. "I know there is no way in hell you invited them."

"I don't even fucking know," I reply as a server walks up. "Sake please, strongest you got."

"I'll take the darkest beer you got," says Bakugou.

"Okay then," says the guy. "My name is Magi, should I open a tab for you all?"

"Please," I reply. "Just the one, I got his drinks." Bakugou smirks glad that I'm covering his drinks. Magi nods walking away. "My siblings are coming too. Natsu has ever seen the kids so this shall be interesting."

"How can your family have not seen the kids by now?" questions Bakugou.

"It's my family," I reply. "Which I would barely call a family. We shall see how this goes. I will have to start preparing right now."

"What about the kids' birthday?" asked Bakugou.

"Oh we aren't having a party anymore," I reply. "We can do that next year when they turn 2."

"Good," says Bakugou. "I'm not up for a kiddy party and Kirishima was going to make me go." I chuckle.

"None taken," I reply.

"So what's your issue?" asked Bakugou. "You are actually buying my drinks too. My how the tales turned." I sigh.

"I need my sake first," I reply.

"Whoa, that serious huh," says Bakugou. "I know it can't be in regards to your rut because from what I saw and heard it went very well." I begin to blush looking away from him. "It's not like we heard you fucking the whole time, relax icy hot." I swallow hard thinking of how to discuss my issue.

"You know how Izuku and I are meant to be together," I say carefully. Just in case someone is listening I don't want them to know we're a fated pair. Bakugou nods. The server shows up just in time sitting down our drinks. I wait until he is gone to continue. "We found out this issue may be a part of being together. We have the urge to have more children." Bakugou raises an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me?" he scoffs. "You guys have freaking 5 kids!"

"I know," I reply. "That is my whole point. Izuku and I don't want any more kids but our inner beings feel differently about it. Doctor told us the last known pair had 34 kids." Bakugou drinks heavily from his beer as I pour some sake for myself and drinking some. "I don't know what to do. His heat is coming up. I don't know if I can continue to fight my alpha urges with him in heat." I run one hand through my hair feeling stressed just thinking about it.

"God and people actually dream of being in your shoes," says Bakugou. I never did. Some people wish they hated a fated mate. My thing is your fated mate could be someone you don't like. I got lucky and love the hell out of my mate. In middle school when we were learning in health class about Fate Mates. It was discussed briefly because of the limited information. Girls thought it was so romantic. Fuck I really don't want 34 plus kids. "Hey why don't you reach out to Hatsume?" I tilt my head.

"I didn't even think about her," I reply. Hatsume worked in the support department at U.A. She helped enhance costumes but can also come up with original ideas.

"This weird shit is right up her alley," says Bakugou. "I mean it sounds like your doc can't even help you."

"Good point," I reply. I drink some more of my sake. Bakugou chuckles. "I'm sure you know my rut went on for 9 days."

"No duh" snorts Bakugou. "I know we signed up to watch your kids but not for that damn. What was that all about anyways." I won't dare admit I was taking suppressants for my rut.

"My doctor said it was because I hadn't experienced rut since I was 17" I replied. Bakugou almost spits out his beer. He swallows hard once he has recovered.

"Are you fucking serious?" he questions. He looks around before dropping his voice. "I totally thought you were mating someone when we went to U.A."

"I hated it," I replied. "After 2 ruts I just couldn't do it. It felt disgusting." I must admit although I mated Midoriya during an emergency it felt perfect. At the time I didn't know we were fated mates but I should have known something was up. At the time I never wanted to mate. Once he submitted to me I fell to pieces.

"Well I can see why you were fucking for 9 days," says Bakugou. "Rut is already intense and you made it 10 times worse by waiting so damn log. I'm surprised you didn't put a hurting on Deku." I smirk unable to keep this to myself.

"He's my mate," I reply. "His body adjusts to accommodate me in every way."

"I'm scared to even know what the fuck that means," says Bakugou raising an eyebrow.

"He can take everything I do," I reply before sipping sake. I can see the flash of jealousy in Bakugou eyes for a moment. A normal omega wouldn't be able to handle 9 days of rut mating at all. Their bodies can barely handle 5 days. "Thanks for your help Bakugou. I really needed this." Bakugou chuckles clearly amused.

"I thought I would never see the day where I was giving the great Todoroki advice."

"Whatever," I mutter. I needed help. Hatsume loves a challenge so this may be the perfect choice. I will make a stop to see her tomorrow.

"So the urges are just during his heat or whatever," says Bakugou. "That should be an easy fix."

"Not necessarily," I say lowly. "The urges kind of have us mating every day." Bakugou laughs. "It's not funny." He shakes his head.

"Man you guys got it bad," he replies.

"I was serious when I said we need help," I reply. "I'm going to see Hatsume tomorrow. I can't let this go on."

"I hope it doesn't take her long to help you," says Bakugou. "Otherwise you will be back in the boat with me." I know he is referring to Kirishima being pregnant.

"Granted Izuku looked beautiful pregnant," I admit. "I wouldn't mind seeing him carrying our children." Bakugou blushes.

"Yeah Kirishima does look good," he replies. He glances at me with his face turning serious. "Did you want to mate more when Deku was pregnant?"

"Not until the last 2 months," I replied. "It was terrible timing since he was pregnant with 5 and needed to be extra careful." Bakugou flushes.

"Yeah I just want to tackle him all the time," he replies. "Same goes for Kirishima. I mean we almost can't keep our hand off each other and he is only 6 months."

"It's different for everyone," I reply. "What are you guys having? Izuku is dying to know." Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Two girls man," he replies before drinking his beer.

"Congrats," I reply.

"Congrats my ass," he hisses. "I wanted boys."

"Girls aren't so bad," I reply. "I love Bella and Yuri."

"They are your kids," scoffs Bakugou. "You're suppose to love them. You can also easily say that because you also have 3 boys."

"You have a good point," I reply. "I would have still been happy regardless."

"I'm happy but I really wanted a boy," he snaps.

"You could try again," I reply.

"Fuck you," he replies. "You expect me to end up like your ass. These two weren't planned is bad enough."

"I hope that is not what you plan to tell them when they get older," I state. Bakugou rolls his eyes. "I will let Kirishima tell Izuku the genders. He is going to be super excited."

"I bet he is," says Bakugou. Bakugou and I sit there and drink some more chatting about husbands before switching to the discussion of work. He has a plan to move up higher in the ranks but he won't tell me how. I'm not worried as I'm sure I will surpass him. We finish up and I head to pick up Midoriya from work.

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed the hell out of writing Bakugou and Todoroki hanging out just shooting the shit.**


	13. Chapter 13

TODOROKI

I barely get parked when I see Midoriya coming out the doors. I groan looking at him. Soon as we made eye contact the lust flared up inside of me. Midoriya takes off running towards the car. He tosses his bag quickly into the backseat before sitting down.

"Shouto, scent me," he begs. I lean over rubbing my neck against his. I can feel his relief immediately. "Hahh…..ha….." I growl lowly trying to get my alpha to simmer down. I pull away once I feel his inner omega is okay. My alpha is not happy with this. It wants to mate. "God we have got to do something about this."

"I spoke with Bakugou about this," I reply taking off out of the parking lot.

"You did?" he asked in surprise.

"Bakugou knows we're a fated pair," I reply. "It was easier to speak to him. It was worth it as he advised I go see our old classmate Hatsume."

"That is a great idea!" exclaims Midoriya. "God why didn't we think of that. Do you think she will be able to help?"

"I'm more than sure she will be up for the challenge," I replied. "Have you met her before?" Midoriya nods.

"She actually helped me with several adjustments to my costume when I graduated high school," he explains. "She's incredible." I nod in agreement. "Thank god I was going to take suppressants to miss my heat this month."

"What!" I growl. My alpha is immediately on the defense. It thinks that Midoriya was trying to reject us. I know this is not the case. It's strange because I was thinking he should skip his skip his heat. I didn't think my mate would be willing. Sadly with how my alpha is wanting to mate everyday it is on the defense just hearing the word suppressants. Midoriya submits turning his head baring his neck.

"I apologize," he replies. "I was thinking we could skip this one until we figured out how to handle our situation." I swallow hard as I want to kiss his neck, maybe nibble a little.

"I understand," I reply. I grab his hand causing him to relax as well as my alpha for now.

"You know I have no problem with my heats," he replies. "I just know fighting my inner being is going to be too much. I mean I can barely handle it now. I almost fell to pieces just seeing you a few moments ago."

"Very true," I reply. I sit there thinking about what if we did have more kids. I know we could afford it but what about our mental state. Our kids are almost one and they are a hand full. I would need to seriously take over with work if Midoriya became pregnant again.

"Are you seriously considering changing your mind?" asked Midoriya. I know he felt my emotions through bond. No getting around that. I was just thinking….

"No…"I replied. "I mean yes, I was just contemplating what is the worst that can happen. This nagging is getting on my damn nerves." Midoriya nods knowing I am referring for the need to mate. He feels it as well. I must admit we're pretty good at hiding it.

"I don't want 34 kids Shouto," he replies. "I think we can make it one more day." I nod in agreement and focus on getting home as soon as possible. Our inner beings are becoming restless. We arrive home in good time. Traffic started to die down. We have to scent each other before we even get in the house. I head inside with my mom is walking over to me.

"Shouto thank you so much!" she exclaims wrapping her arms around me.

"What?" I question. She pulls away from me with tears in her eyes. I know what it is immediately. Midoriya sits down his work items going to greet our children. "It's okay mom. I'm glad hosting Christmas dinner makes you so happy." I mean it. If not for her I would have never agreed.

"It will be our first time doing so in over 20 years," she replies. "It means a lot to me. Can we exchange gifts!" I can't help it as I smile because she looks so darn joyful. I nod my head yes. "Great! I will email your father. We can do a secret Santa, get your list together!" I grab Midoriya's stuff taking it to our bed room. I sit everything in its rightful place before heading back to the living room to see the kids.

"Dada…." cries Bella. They are almost all say Dada now accept Yuri. She is quiet like I was as a child. I pick up Bella hugging her close.

"Hey sweetheart," I tell her. I kiss her cheek before putting her down before picking up the others doing the same.

"Did you want to prepare the bottles?" asked Midoriya from his spot on the floor.

"Sure," I reply. It's easier now that the kids can hold their bottles. It is harder to feed them the baby food because we can't feed them at once. Ren and Bella are our greedy ones. They hate waiting but sometimes I make them wait. I don't want them getting spoiled. I get the bottles ready bringing them over to our children. At least tonight they don't need baths because I'm tired today. I sit on the floor beside Midoriya as he lays on my shoulder. He tangles our fingers together.

"We hosting Christmas dinner huh," he says.

"Oh that," I reply. "That happened today when I was on my way to meet up with Bakugou. I'm just whatever about it." I look at our children interacting a little as they drink their bottle. Whoever is done first gets their food.

"I think it's great," he replies. "Our families will officially meet, be together…" Midoriya inner omega is beginning to become restless. My alpha responds with a small growl. "Haa…" God we can even get through a few hours. This is getting ridiculous.

"Izuku…." I moan lowly rubbing my nose into his curly green hair. "Can you control it? We just need another 30 minutes."

"Uh huh….."he hums rubbing his face into my shoulder. I kiss his hair before standing up to get the high chairs set up. The kids are getting green beans and some small bites of chicken my mother prepared earlier. I growl lowly because Midoriya can't handle it.

"Izuku, I got the kids," I reply. "You go ahead upstairs." He is panting as he stands up.

"I…I wanted to tuck them in," he replies.

"At this point I'm not sure if even if I will be tucking them in," I choke out. My alpha is moving belligerently inside of me. It's getting hard for me to focus.

"I feel like I can't think," admits Midoriya panting with crimson cheeks. "I'll be upstairs." I nod pulling out my cell calling Kirishima.

"Todoroki," he greets. "What's up?"

"I need Hatsume cell number," I reply getting right to the point.

"Oh yeah," says Kirishima. "I can give it to you right now." The whole reason I called. Kirishima rambles off the number. I write it down quickly.

"Thanks," I reply.

"No problem," replied Kirishima. "Are you okay?"

"I just really need her help," I reply. "I can't get into details right now because I need to feed the kids."

"Oh!" exclaims Kirishima. "I totally get it. I will talk to you later." I end the call grabbing our children putting them in the high chairs. I give them their food before heading to my mom's room. I knock on the door. I can hear she is on the phone.

"Come in," she says softly. I walk in to my mother's room. She is sitting on her bed smiling phone rested in her lap. She is really excited about this dinner.

"Mom I know your off but can put the kids down for us?" I ask.

"Of course, honey," she replies getting up. "Is everything okay? I know how much you guys like to put kids to bed."

"We are having to work through some things," I admit. "I'm about to make a phone call to see if we can get this resolved sooner rather than later." I don't want to give my mother too many details.

"Whatever you need," she says walking out the door telling her caller she will call them back. My mom jogs down the stairs as I pull out my phone calling Hatsume.

"Hello…." she sings into the phone.

"Hatsume, it's me Todoroki," I reply. "I went to U.A. with you."

"I remember you!" she exclaims. "The brutal ice with the scoring flames! You sure you didn't want the gloves I created to make those babies push out more."

"No," I reply. "I called for something else though."

"And here I was thinking this was a social call," she replies. "What do you need?" I sigh really not wanting to tell her but she is the only person who can help us.

"Can you make a device to help me and my mate not want to reproduce?" I asked. Hatsume laughs.

"Oh your serious," she says.

"I wouldn't be calling you otherwise," I reply.

"Hmmm isn't it natural to want that though," she replies. "To want to reproduce? I don't see the big deal."

"My mate and I want to reproduce despite having 5 kids can you please help or not!" I exclaim my patience completely gone.

"No need to get snippy," she replies. "I think I can make something for you. I need to ask a few questions though." I walk into the guest room so I can freely answer her questions.

"What do you need to know?" I ask.

"Are the urges throughout the day?" she asks. "Certain times, during rut, during heat, what are we talking about here?" I sit down feeling Midoriya lust increase causing me to growl. God damnit. I swallow hard. "Oh that bad?"

"It started during my last rut," I explain. "Ever since then it has always been in the back of both of our minds. It is to the point where we're mating every single day. It feels like we're in heat or rut but we're not. Our inner beings are forcing us to make this connection in hopes of more offspring." Hatsume squeals almost causing me to drop the phone.

"This is great!" she exclaims. No it's not, this is total ass. "So I'm thinking of giving creating an air system for you during times of mating that will take the edge off. I wish I could do something oral but that's out of my range."

"Thank you," I reply starting to pace with need. "Anything you can do is much appreciated. How long do you think it will take for you to make this?"

"Hmmmm….."she hums. "This is going to be a bit complicated, I think. I will need 2 weeks."

"I don't think we can last another day at this rate," I reply almost pleading with her.

"Sounds like it is taking over your life a bit," she chuckles. "Since your married to Deku I will bump it up to a week. Don't get mad at me if it doesn't work properly. Only guys will be able to test it properly."

"Thank you," I reply ignoring her comment about my husband. "I appreciate it and I know Deku does as well."

"Yeah yeah whatever," she replies. "I can't wait to see those babies quirks! It's going to be amazing!" I roll my eyes.

"I would love to chat but I really need to go," I reply.

"Sure," she says. I can see that crazy smile on her face.

"Great, we will be in touch," I reply. I end the call quickly running to our bedroom. I slam the door shut not meaning to use so much force. I am on edge. I'm gasping as my eyes land on the bed to see my mate stroking himself.


	14. Chapter 14

TODOROKI

"Ahhh….haaa….haaa….Shouto…."he moans. I'm sure he knows when I laid eyes on him. My alpha moves belligerently against his inner omega. "Aahhh….." I rush to the edge of the bed.

"Fuck," I cry out dropping to my knees. I wrap my arms around his hips pulling him towards the end of the bed. I immediately take his dick into my mouth while holding his hips hostage. "Mmmppphh…"

"Uuuggghh…"cries Midoriya curving his back. I groan around his dick as I suck hard coating it with my saliva. His pleasure spreads throughout my body. I can feel his omega needing more. I slide one finger inside of his wet hole. "Ohhhh….ahhh….ahhh….." Midoroiya begins to roll his hips onto my finger as I continue to suck his cock hard.

"Mmmppphhh…"I moan around his length. The amount of pleasure I feel from him is addicting. I don't need drugs or alcohol when I have Midoriya in my life. I drool more on his dick as I continue to bob my head. He is really wet. His slick is running down my hands but it doesn't stop me. I feel Midoriya quiver along with the fluttering of a pre orgasm. What happened to the build up?

"Shouto…..Shouto….aaahhh….."he pants. "I-I'm going to cum…..hahh….haaa….." Midoriya hips roll towards my mouth meeting me. I love this motion and let him know how much I do through our bond and my humming. "Ohhh….shit…..hahhh…..hahh…" My inner alpha begins to think of how good it would have him carrying our babies once again causing a low growl to escape my throat. Midoriya his hands reach out grabbing my hair. His inner omega seems to like that as he purrs. I allow his dick to fall out of my mouth as I continue finger him.

"You're going to cum…." I pant. I lick the front of his dick while my fingers still move inside of him. I am licking right underneath his crown which is a known sweet spot for my mate.

"Fuck…..Shouto….."he cries. "Haaaa…..aaaggghhh…" Midoriya's grip on my hair gets tighter as he begins to thrust his cock against my tongue. I flatten my tongue as Midoriya continue to push his hips. "Haaa…ah…..ahhh…." I move my mouth to take the crown back inside moaning as I taste the salty flavor I have come to love. I groan feeling his orgasm course through my body making my dick twitch. I slowly release his member licking my lips.

"You want this dick don't you," I pant not meaning to say a word of it. My lust has already begun to take over my mind. Midoriya and I can do dirty talk but we usually don't. Our inner beings being antagonistic about wanting more children makes us aggressive during mating. I'm not complaining because I love hearing how Midoriya will respond to me. I growl lowly looking at him as I remove my fingers from inside of him. I reach into his nightstand draw grabbing a condom. We had to start keeping them inside both nightstands. We also have some in the guest room, office, and living room. The way things have been we want to be prepared. We are overacting to the fact our inner beings want more kids. Midoriya is panting hard.

"I-I want you to fuck me…"he moans grabbing his dick stroking it slowly. "I want you to cum deep inside me." I growl feeling my alpha move against his omega. "Mmm….yesss….." I rip the condom open forcing my alpha to simmer down while I get strapped up. This is all about fucking trying to get him to bear our children. Midoriya moves back on the bed as I crawl interring myself between his legs. I lean down close to his lips pleased with the fact his dick is once again already hard. His eyes flutter as we feel are our inner beings connecting well before us.

"Look at me….."I demand. Midoriya eyes look at me in surprise. I usually don't have to ask. I slide inside of him easily as he is soak and wet. "Oh my god…gggaaahhhh….shit…." I begin to snap my hips immediately feeling like an animal. I'm aiming as deep as I can go. I'm going hard, almost as hard as I do during rut.

"Aaarrggghh…."cries Midoriya. "Ohhhh…haahhh…..hahhh…..Shouto…..god…" I growl loudly feeling his orgasm build already. Oh this is next level…..he's going to cum already. I watch my mate as he bounces from the thrusts I'm delivering to him.

"Cum on this dick….."I growl snapping my hips my alpha pleased with how quickly he is climaxing. Midoriya begins to shake as he grabs the sheets. His climax, his pleasure causes my growl to ripple through the room. His ass is pulsing making me growl further.

"Nnnneeehhh…ha…..ha…"whimpers Midoriya turning away from me. I pull out of him growling still. I close my eyes getting my alpha to back down. I want to take this condom off so bad letting him have all of my seed.

"Turn over," I groan. I hold the base my dick to keep myself from ripping the condom off. Midoriya moves a little slowly still feeling the effects of his second orgasm. That has been the only perk for him is he cums so easily and can keep going. I have always wanted to experience a multi orgasm or back to back but it seems to not be in my cards. My alpha will at least be able to enjoy the perks of feeling him climax through our bond. I wanted him to cum in my mouth because I knew it would feel good. I thrust into Midoriya before he can even get comfortable.

"Fuck…..Shouto…aaahhh…" he moans. I didn't hurt him but I pleased him instead. Midoriya pushes his face into the comforter as I start to thrust intensely. It feels so good. I start thrusting harder feeling my alpha take over once again. I growl lowly as I close my eyes panting and grunting feeling his omega. I slap the side of Midoriya's ass making him tighten around my dick. "Ahhh…" Fuck yeah. I slap the side of his ass one more time liking the way he got tight. "Haaa…..ha…."

"Uummmm….."I groan with my orgasm building. "You want to have another litter for me?" I hit his spot to make him sing.

"Hahh…..yessss…..yesss….."cries Midoriya. I look down at his ass jiggling from the impact of my hips. I move my hands to his waist making his ass look juicer than it already it is. Midoriya sits up on his arms allowing me to lean over biting his shoulder lightly. "Hahh….hahh…"

"You're so beautiful….."I moan. "Fuck…ahhh….."I hit his sweet spot once more causing me to growl. "You're going to make me shoot this big load inside of you…ahhh….ahhh….." I can hear our skin slapping. My body begins to shake in need of release. My alpha thinking we are going to get our mate pregnant once again. I gasp feeling my climax build along with Midoriya. "You're going to cum babe….oh my god…" I almost screamed as the pleasure gets to me.

"Aaaagggaahhh…."cries Midoriya as his pleasure intensifies. His body begins to shudder as he moans in between gasping for air. My eye flutter as I feel our climax wash over me, over us.

"Haa….ha….aaaggghhh…"I moan as I begin to cum thrusting my hips. My hands on his waist tighten a little. Midoriya and I cum together crying out loudly in pleasure. I am pretty sure my damn mom can hear us during that last climax. "Oh shit…..nnnggghhh…" My knot expands tying us together. I'm panting trying to clear my mind. My inner alpha simmers down believing the task of conception has been completed. Midoriya seems to be pleased as his inner omega is cuddling against my inner alpha. I lean over laying my cheek on Midoriya upper shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh god…"pants Midoriya. "It's getting worst…."

"I know….."I groan. "I almost fucking ripped this damn condom off. I got some good news. Hatsume said to give her a week to create the device."

A week….."whimpers Midoriya. "I don't know….this was hard…" I can hear his voice tremble. For the fact I walked in on my mate masturbating speaks volumes. Neither of us pleasure ourselves because we have each other. I kiss his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay…"I say lowly.

"I don't know….."mutters Midoriya. "My heat…."

"I know it's coming," I reply. "We will be ready when it gets here." Midoriya looks over his shoulder causing me to sit upright to look at him. Soon as our eyes meet I feel it. I gasp feeling, smelling the submissiveness coming off of him. "Noooo…." He turns away with his cheeks red. His omega only at bay because he is currently knotted. His heat is here.


	15. Chapter 15

MIDORIYA

I lay in bed panting with need. I am 2 days into my heat and my mind is swimming more so than usual. Todoroki has noticed it too. I stare at the ceiling feeling my inner omega pining for a baby. I blink wondering if I should give in…..just have more children…..maybe….maybe I can still be the symbol of peace. I don't want to let All Might down. He trusted me with this power. I wipe a tear away as I still miss All Might very much. He passed away my 3rd year of high school and I miss him every single day. Todoroki walked into the room.

"Izuku…."he says. I look at him and smile. He is naked looking just as good as ever. He went to the bathroom wanting to rinse off. I don't blame him. We are covered in fluids. I can feel he has something to say.

"Shouto….are you okay?" I ask. He nods walking over to me with a wash cloth. He begins to wipe me down. "I can go into the bathroom now to take care of that. We got another 10 minutes before mating."

"Exactly," he replies. "I don't want to waste time although it would be easier." Todoroki picks me up bridal style. I lay my head into his chest.

"Thank you," I reply.

"You're welcome," he says softly. He sits a towel down on the counter top before sitting me down. I sigh in content because he is such an amazing mate. Todoroki quickly starts on my sponge bath. "Izuku, how would you feel if I was willing to hang back in being a hero."

"What!" I exclaim looking down at him. He doesn't make eye contact as he continues to bathe me.

"You want to be a hero more than anything," he replies. "I know becoming the new symbol of peace is important to you. However, if we have more kids that would be hard for you."

"Maybe…" I mutter as he makes his way down my arms. "I want to be the next symbol of peace. I can't do that if we keep popping out babies." Todoroki nods in agreement.

"How would you feel if I worked hard during your pregnancy," he offers. "When you come back from maternity leave, I go to part time and be there for our kids. I wouldn't expect my mother to care of them all on her own." I feel the tears come to my eyes as I sniffle. "It's okay…"

"It's not," I choke out. He begins to wipe around my waist. "You want to be a hero too….." Todoroki palms my face with his left hand.

"I also wanted a family," he says leaning close to me. "I just never thought I would have found someone." I look into Todoroki's eyes as he leans down kissing me. "Please have more of our babies…" My omega purrs as I kiss Todoroki. It wasn't just how he said it but what I felt. His love for me, for our family is so strong. I slide my hands into his hair. "Ahhh….ha….haa…" I continue to kiss Todoroki as I spread my legs. He drops the washcloth on the counter beside me.

"Shouto….."I moan. I wrap my hands around his waist sliding my hands down to his ass pushing him forward towards my wet center. Todoroki is panting hard against my lips. I tilt my head wanting to see his face. Todoroki stops kissing me long enough to open his eyes. My hands give his ass a nice squeeze.

"Mmpphh…"he whimpers. I gaze at my husband as he pushes inside of me raw with the help of my hands. "Ahhhh…..ha…." moans Todoroki. I don't lose eye contact as he begins to roll his hips slowly. My left hand stays glued to his ass while my right hand slides up holding his upper back. I purr before my omega cries out softly. Todoroki alpha responses with a deep protective growl. I can already feel a sense of calm. Not just within me but Todoroki too. It's like they know there is no layer of protection between us. Todoroki gasps lightly before kissing me passionately. I moan kissing him back loving every single second.

He is giving so much up for me. I don't know if I can or will allow him to do it. I know deep down he wants to be a hero, a father, a great mate. He can have it all. Why shouldn't he? We will deal with it when the time comes. I can't help it as I begin to slowly meet his thrust.

"You….you sure…ahhh…you want this?" pants Todoroki. I don't say anything as I allow our bond to speak for me. "Ohhhh…shit…..ahhhh…" I love him. This decision is pretty simple almost. Long as we have the finances, our family, friends, everything will be okay. I lean back against the mirror wrapping my legs around his waist. This angle is perfect for Todoroki as I have never felt him this deep.

"Ohhh babe…" I moan. Todoroki leans forward kissing me. I pant heavily as I tangle my hands into his hair. This certainly feels different. I'm not sure if is because we came to terms with what we are doing or not.

"Hahhh….ha….."pants Todoroki picking up the pace. "Feels so perfect…..nnnggghhh…." I can feel my heat flaring up informing us break time is over. Todoroki growls the alpha inside of him feels my omegas need. He pushes my legs back, oh god…. Todoroki places his hands on my thighs. I lean back fully against the mirror allowing myself to get a little comfortable. I know we are going to certainly have to clean it later. Todoroki thrusts his hips deeply hitting my spot.

"Ahhh…..ahhh….."I cry out. "Ohhh….ha….ha….haaa….." Todoroki continues to hit my spot causing my legs to quiver. I whimper knowing I'm about to cum.

"Yessss…"groans Todoroki slowing his hips down as he watches my face.

"Fuck…."I moan feeling my alpha's aggression. My body shakes lightly.

"You trying to make me cum?" pants Todoroki his hips moving at the perfect pace. "You're twitching…ahhhh….." I look into Todoroki eyes fully feeling my alpha.

"Ohhh….haaa…ha…"I cry out shuddering.

"Let's take this to the bed….." mutters Todoroki pulling out of me. His inner alpha is not happy as a growl escapes his throat.

"Mmm….."I hum. I wrap my arms around him not wanting to part. I rub my scent into his chest calming us both. Todoroki carries me to the bed laying me down. I look up at him feeling so in love with him all over again. We are going to create life….. He rolls his hips slowly sliding inside of me. "Uuugggghhh….hahh…." Todoroki leans down close enough to kiss me but doesn't. I stare at my husband as I feel my climax building as if we never stopped moving. "Hhhaaahh…."

"Izuku…"he pants. I can feel Todoroki climax building. I usually can feel it but this is different. "Oh my god…ahhhh…." His hips begin to dive deeper and faster. My eyes flutter as Todoroki begins to kiss me. I arch my back as my climax takes me by storming. "Aaaaggghhhh…"

"Aaaahhh….aaaggghhh…"I cry out riding my orgasm that is the strongest I ever felt since being bonded. "Shouto….oh my god…..haahhh…..hahhh…" I can't think, I can't breathe. I can only focus on my alpha moving intensely inside of me.

"Izuku…..ahhh…"he moans rolling his hips.

"Nneehhh…."I mutter trying to recover from my climax.

"I'm going to cum…"pants Todoroki. My eyes focus on my mate as his thrusts become harder, deeper. Todoroki growls loudly as he cums inside of me with his knot expanding. My eyes widen as I feel this warmth from within my center.

"Ohhh…..ahhh….ahhh….nnnggghhh….." I cry out. I experience another climax barely having time to cover from the first one. Todoroki looks at me panting. His body is tingling in ways I never felt before. I whine looking at him because I can tell he is still orgasming.

"Oh shit…..haaahhh…"moans Todoroki. He is panting hard trying to recover. "Oh god…..oh god…aaagggghhhh…" My eyes roll into the back of my head as my body shakes feeling Todoroki second climax. "Aaagghhhh…" Todoroki can't stop his hips from rocking a little pushing his knot a little further inside.

"Ha…"I cry out as he slows his hips. It didn't hurt but it certainly felt good. Todoroki finally stops moving whimper.

"Holy shit….uuuggghhh….." huffs Todoroki lowering his head onto my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask above a whisper not having any energy at all. I will enjoy this rest with his knot being in place. I feel like that just took everything out of us.

"I've never cum back to back before," states Todoroki. "No wonder you get loud. That was seriously intense….." I chuckle hugging my arms around him as he shifts rubbing his nose against mine.

"It is….."I reply. "You think this is something we should tell the doctor?"

"Probably," he replies moving back so he can see me. "Thank you for carrying our children, all of them."

"Oh Shouto…."I blush. I can feel my arousal although I just came.

"How many you think it is going to be this time?" he asks.

"Who knows," I reply. "I just hope it is not more than five." Todoroki nods.

"Izuku, can we keep this between us for now?" he asks. "I don't want anyone to know we are extending our family just yet."

"Yes," I reply. I didn't even have to think about it. It is bad enough having people all in our business. Todoroki has some serious fan girls and fan boys who were totally jealous to find out he was not only married to me but we had children. My status was affected by it for a little while. "We will figure something out Shouto. I know you want to be hero and a family man. I think we can make that happen."

"If you say so," he replies. "Don't stress on it okay." I nod my head as Todoroki nuzzles his face into my shoulder. I continue to hold him knowing we can make this work.

 **Author's Note: Posting this from work, yeah it's been nuts. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

MIDORIYA

4 MONTHS LATER

I knock on the door of Bakugou and Kirishima's home. They moved into a townhouse just 3 months ago. Kirishima was lucky as he didn't have to lift a finger. Uraraka was excellent help as she used her quirk to move in all the heavy bulky items. The twins are a month old and I can't wait to see them. Bakugou was being head alpha and no one has been able to see them yet. Bakugou opens the door looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Congrats new dad!" I exclaim.

"Don't call me that," he sneers stepping out on the porch. "I thought you were coming over this afternoon."

"I told Kirishima I was coming over around noon after my appointment this morning," I reply. I had my doctor's appointment. Todoroki and I are pregnant with just one baby this time around. We are certainly happy about that. I feel like maybe we got pregnant with one baby because we accepted what our inner beings needed. We won't know the gender until next month. I am able to hide this pregnancy a lot better since it is just one baby. No one knows I'm carrying another child as I resigned from my job. I said I was going independent. Somewhat true….. That is a conversation for another day. "Did he not tell you?"

"No he didn't," replies Bakugou with aggression pouring off of him. My inner omega becomes afraid.

"I'm sorry," I apologize submitting because his scent is so strong. "Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes," he says sternly. I'm a little sad deep down but I don't want my friend losing his shit because I showed up sooner than he had in mind.

"Okay," I say softly. "I will see you in 4 hours." I turn quickly fleeing the porch. I get to my car when I hear someone call my name.

"Izuku!" I turn around and see that board smile I haven't seen in over a year.

"Mirio!" I exclaimed. He runs over to me.

"You look great," he smiles looking me up and down. Not much to see since I am wearing this puffy coat. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," I reply. "What about you? I never see you around anymore."

"I can't believe you left the agency," he states shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh I have my reasons," I reply. "Things are going really well. Todoroki is actually going to break into top 5 soon." I don't miss the scent of his agitation at the mention of Todoroki. Mirio continues to smile though.

"Well I was hoping we could catch up," he replies. "I have been trying to get ahold of you. I really want to see your kiddos."

"Of course!" I exclaim pulling out my phone.

"Can we go to a coffee shop around the corner?" asks Mirio. "Need to get out of this cold."

"Sure," I reply. I get inside my car taking off to the coffee shop. I feel my phone buzz. I look down it is Kirishima asking me to come to the house. I will respond to him when I get back. Why didn't he just have Bakugou grab me before I left. I pull into my parking space getting out of the car. I make sure my coat is properly covering my tummy before walking towards the coffee shop. Mirio meets me mid walk.

"If you want anything I got you," he says.

"Oh I'm good," I reply. "Did you get to see the twins?"

"Yes!" he exclaims. "They are so cute!"

"Don't tell me!" I exclaim. "I want to be surprised when I see them." Mirio smiles opening the door for me. We head inside I look around for somewhere for us to sit. "There is a good seat." We grab a table and chair close to the window.

"I'm going to order a hot chocolate," states Mirio. "Did you want any?" I think about it feeling the baby move at the thought.

"Sure," I reply. Mirio walks up to the counter as I pull out my phone.

Midoriya: Hey, Bakugou told me to come back later

Kirishima: I don't understand why he turned you away to begin with. Where did you run off to?

Midoriya: I ran into Mirio in front of your house. We are catching up. I haven't seen or spoken to him in forever.

Kirishima: Really. I'm surprised. I thought you guys were besties.

Midoriya: We were but I think we are more friends now

Kirishima: Okay, let me know when you are on the way. I will make sure Bakugou doesn't send you away this time.

"Here you go," says Mirio handing me the hot coco.

"Thanks," I smile. "Did you still want to see pictures?"

"Yes!" he exclaims getting comfortable. I pull up my pictures on my phone. "This was taken last week by Shouto's mom. This is Yuri, Aron, Minghyun, Bella, and Ren." Mirio stares at the photos.

"They are adorable!" he replies. He takes my phone beginning to scroll. "Whoa, you take a lot of pictures." I laugh.

"I do," I agree. "I want to have as many memories as possible. I don't want to miss a single moment if I can help it."

"Minghyun looks just like his dad," he states.

"Yup," I reply proudly. "Yuri looks like me for the most part. I think they got a good mix from us."

"I wonder what quirks they will have?" he asks. I try not to let my face give me away. I worry about that all the time. I was born quirkless but no one but Bakugou knows that. Not even my own husband knows the truth about me. I don't want that for my children. I hope they all get quirks.

"They will be great indeed," I say confidently. I drink some of my coco. "I feel like a snob. How have you been? How is U.A.?" Mirio hands me back my phone.

"U.A. is the same," he replies. "The teens are getting worse."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "They have such powerful quirks but the disrespect is unbelievable."

"That's not good," I reply. Mirio nods.

"I'm trying to correct the behavior," he replies. "They aren't going to succeed as heroes with that kind of attitude. It's like dealing with a million Bakugou's from back in the day."

"Oh god….."I says sitting down my hot coco. Bakugou was awful up until his 2nd year. I didn't go to high school with him but I had seen enough to know how he was back then. Mirio and I proceed to chat more about his job and the kids. "This has been nice but I should really get going."

"Awww….."pouts Mirio. "I miss talking to you." I stand up tossing my empty cup.

"You can text me anytime Mirio," I reply.

"I have," he replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I think I would know." Mirio pulls out his phone showing me the string of messages he sent to me. "What the hell…" I pull out my phone trying to go to Mirio name but I can't find it. "Um I think my phone had a glitch or something. Can I have your number again?" Mirio number is the same. I key the number in my phone to have an alert that the number entered is blocked. I blush realizing what my husband did.

"You okay?" asked Mirio.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Uh huh…" says Mirio knowing I'm not telling the truth. "I will let you get to the twins. Let me know what you think of them. I'm sure you will take plenty of pictures!" We head out of the coffee shop.

"I sure will!" I reply. Mirio walks me to my car.

"Do you think I can see your children in person?" he asks.

"I will have to speak with my mate regarding that," I reply. I need to speak with Todoroki about more than one thing.

"Fair enough," he replies smiling. "I would hug you but I don't want to set Todoroki off." I chuckle because he isn't wrong. I'm also pregnant so it would be 10 times worse. I'm sure Mirio clearly remembers what happened the last time.

"Smart decision," I reply. "We will meet up soon." Mirio waves goodbye before walking off. I get in the car trying to figure out how long has Mirio been blocked. I have been too busy raising a family to really notice like that. I assumed that he was just as busy. I get back to Kirishima and Bakugou home. I ring the doorbell with Bakugou opening the door quickly. "Hey," He snatches me inside dragging me into Kirishima office that he used during his last months of pregnancy. "Kacchan….." I can feel his protective shield is up as well as his aggression. The scent is so heavy in the air. I try to keep my inner omega from shaking in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

MIDORIYA

"What the fuck are you doing with Mirio?" he hisses.

"Whoa….." I reply stepping back. His aggression is well felt and scented. It is beginning to sting my nose. "You're not my alpha so you can back up a bit."

"No, I'm not but Todoroki is my friend and so are you," he explains as his nostrils flare. He is really angry. I almost want to submit to him because he is beginning to scare my inner omega. "Todoroki told him if he had anything to say to you to let him know."

"What?" I question. "When the hell was this?" I am so confused.

"For a nerd you are so damn stupid," says Bakugou clearly annoyed. "Mirio is still in love with you. How can you not scent that when talking to him?" I'm not use to Bakugou being this aggressive towards me. My pregnancy hormones are getting to me as my eyes water. "God damnit…..I'm sorry."

"No," I reply holding my hand. "I'm not having this conversation with you. I appreciate…." I hiccup to trying not to cry. "I appreciate your concern." Bakugou nods knowing I'm upset as I don't try to conceal my scent at all.

"Kirishima is in the living room," he mutters. I walk past him heading to the living room. I see Kirishima sitting on the couch watching TV. The volume is not low but not high. Kirishima looks at me smiling.

"Hey," he greets standing up. He walks over to me stopping short. "What's wrong?" I cover my mouth as the tears spill over my cheeks. I snob a little before wiping my eyes.

"I just need a moment," I reply shaking my head. "I-I'm so sorry." Kirishima puts a comforting arm around me.

"It's fine," he replies. I look at the sofa seeing the twins each wrapped up tightly sitting on the pillow. They are awake and just staring. I gasp with my heart swelling. Kirishima chuckles scenting the change in my mood. "Meet Ji-Hyun and Ji-Yoon." I walk closer looking down at them. Ji-Hyun has Kirishima dark hair while Ji-Yoon has Bakugou blonde hair. Both twins have Bakugou piercing red eyes. I notice Ji-Hyun is frowning like Bakugou…..not a good sign to see already.

"They are so adorable," I say moving closer. "Let me wash my hands, I want to hold them!"

"Sure," says Kirishima. "I can take your coat." I stop thinking should I take it off. I don't think I will show. It is hot in here since they have the fireplace going. I remove my coat handing it to Kirishima. "Where did Katsuki wonder off to? He must really trust you. He has been hovering like a damn body guard when everyone else so far has come to visit."

"I have known him my whole life," I point out walking to their kitchen. I pull my sleeves up washing my forearms as well as my hands. Doesn't hurt to double check. I walk back into the room and Kirishima is still missing in action. I decide to pick up Ji-Yoon first since she seems happier. She moves slightly inside the blanket making me chuckle. Makes me look forward to holding a little baby in my arms again. I cradle her in my left arm.

"Hey there," I say softly. She sighs in content. So darn cute. I sit down on the sofa rocking her a little as Kirishima walks back into the room. I can scent he is concerned. "Everything okay?" Kirishima nods.

"I want to talk to you about some things but I want you to enjoy the kiddos," he replies. "What do you think?"

"They are great," I reply.

"I can't wait for them to grown up," says Kirishima.

"You say that now," I reply. "Enjoy this time. I can't believe our kids will be 2 in December."

"I want to see their quirks," he replies. "Plus, Bakugou wants to start training them at a young age."

"He should wait for the kids to decide if they want to be heroes," I suggest. "However, you guys can do what you want." Ji-Yoon hand gets free, I take her little fist into my hand. I glance at Kirishima and secretly feel a little jealous. His body literally snapped back but I did carry more children than him but still. Kirishima is wearing some comfort sweatpants and a v neck shirt. I look back down at Ji-Yoon.

"How is it working for yourself?" asks Kirishima sitting down on the sofa in between me and Ji-Hyun.

"It's okay," I reply. "I'm mostly helping Shouto though."

"I noticed," he replies. "You haven't really been getting your hands dirty lately." I know he is referring to my lack of hero work.

"Yeah," I reply looking away from him. "I will be getting heavy into things before you know it."

"You never turn down jumping into the heat of battle," says Kirishima. "Except for when you were pregnant." I don't say anything as I continue to rock Ji-Yoon. "Midoriya, are you pregnant?" My cheeks and scent give me away.

"Please don't tell anyone," I whisper closing my eyes. "We didn't want anyone to know just yet."

"Man, I'm so happy for you!" he squeals. "I would hug you but you know….." I chuckle glancing at him.

"Yeah," I reply. "It's crazy because the urge to conceive was so intense. During my heat Todoroki and I gave in to it. We figured what was the worst that can happen. It's not like we can't care for our children." I think carefully on if I want to say anything further.

"It's cool," says Kirishima. "I know because of your circumstances you guys couldn't really fight that."

"Hatsume created the device we needed," I chuckle. "Not in time for us to welcome our new addition." Kirishima smiles.

"Are you having another litter?" he asks. "I mean how far along are you? You look small so….."

"I'm 15 weeks," I reply. "I will be finding out the gender on my next appointment. We actually have a single baby. We are both glad about that of course." Kirishima nods smiling.

"I won't tell anyone," he replies. "Do you feel better now? I know you were upset just a minute ago. Which is not heathy for that little one."

"I know….."I mutter. "I found out Todoroki blocked Mirio from my phone." Kirishima face drops.

"Oh shit, did he really?" he asks.

"Yes", I reply. "He didn't even tell me he was going to do this. I had no idea."

"This is a bit extreme," says Kirishima.

"It is," I replied. "Your damn alpha was growling at me over having coffee with Mirio. How was I suppose to know my alpha had a permanent problem with Mirio? I thought his issue with Mirio was the fact I was pregnant."

"Now it's all making sense," says Kirishima. "Katsuki feels really bad for growling at you. As you know he is close to the both of you. I got some information out of him. Todoroki really finds Mirio to be threatening."

"Mirio is not thinking about me," I replied. "He is dating Tamaki." Kirishima shrugs.

"You need to speak to your mate concerning this," he replies. "I'm afraid to know how he is going to respond to this whole coffee thing." I sigh heavily listening to Ji-Yoon sigh closing her eyes.

"I didn't know he felt that way," I reply. "I mean…." I close my eyes feeling frustrated and agitated over this whole thing. Mirio was my best friend, now things are super weird between us. Kirishima pats my shoulder.

"It will be okay man," he replies. "I didn't even know that this was how Todoroki felt. Bakugou turned you away to keep you from seeing Mirio." He chuckles. "I knew my alpha was loyal but this impressed me." I smile.

"Very true," I reply. Kirishima and I talk more about his twins. He shows me the baby room which is right next to their room. I like the twins room designed in red, orange and white. Bakugou wanted black but Kirishima refused to go with such a dark color. They couldn't decide on a theme so they decided to mix in their hero uniform colors. I finish up with Kirishima and head out. I didn't see Bakugou for the rest of my visit. I'm kind of glad because I don't know how emotionally I would have been. I head to Endeavor's agency as Todoroki told me to meet him there. I get parked pulling out my phone. I'm surfing the internet when I feel Todoroki walking out the building. He feels eager. I unlock the door. "Hey,"

"Hey," he says opening the door. "I need to scent you before we leave." It is clear he wants me to get out of the car. I climb out of the car with Todoroki walk around to meet me. "I can drive from here." He wraps his arms around my waist as he gazes into my eyes.

"Okay," I say softly. He leans down scenting my neck softly. I hope he goes easy because I feel dizzy already from the scenting. I hold on to his upper back beginning to pant lightly. I moan lowly as the scenting feels a little pleasurable. Makes me wonder what is going through my husband's mind. "Ha….." Todoroki fully pulls away with his hand rubbing my lower belly over top of my coat as he growls lowly. My eyes widen at the fact he would make such a bold move outside.

"How are my babies?" he asks. I walk around getting into the car. He is referring to me and the little one I'm carrying.

"Well this little one loves hot coco," I chuckle getting comfortable in my seat. "Your mom is with the kids. They went to their toddler class today. I hope it helps burn off some of their energy." Our kids can walk now and it has been a nightmare. We have had to fence off the kitchen and hallways allowing them access to the living room only. We also had to baby proof our furniture in there. Something we clearly weren't thinking about when we originally purchased it.

"Um…." says Todoroki. "Bakugou told me you stopped by to see the twins."

"Yes," I reply. "I got some pictures for you."

"Uh huh," he replies. I scent and feel a shift in his mode. It is no doubt in my mind he is thinking about Mirio. I sigh.

"Did he tell you?" I ask.

"Do who tell me what?" asked Todoroki with his voice rising slightly.

"Shouto, why didn't you tell me you had an issue with Mirio?" I question. "I didn't know! I had some hot coco with him and caught up. He is my friend. He wanted to know how I was doing." Todoroki growls. "Had you told me you had such an issue with him I wouldn't have done that. Before you ask, he didn't touch me or the baby."

"Good," sneers Todoroki with his eyes still on the road.

"I don't think he loves me anymore," I reply. "I think your overacting since he is a previous mate." I flitch feeling Todoroki anger as he growls viciously.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I know that hurt. I don't want you around Mirio. I don't trust him."

"He is a good person!" I defend. "He only wants to meet our children."

"He can," says Todoroki. "You won't be there though, just me and mom."

"That's not fair," I reply with my voice shaking.

"This is not up for discussion!" barks Todoroki. "I know what I smelled and that motherfucker hasn't gotten over you. This is the guy who fucked you raw because he can't control his god damn alpha. No way in hell am I letting him near you until he gets over you." I look out the window holding in my tears. Todoroki has never yelled at me the way he did just now. He is treating Mirio like he is a damn criminal.

We don't speak for the rest of the ride home. Soon as the car is in park, I'm jumping out the car rushing into the house.

"Izuku!" calls Todoroki. I walk into the house heading straight to our room. I'm too upset to see my babies right now. I don't like seeing them when I'm too emotional. I head to the bathroom getting cleaned up into my sleep clothes. I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the day so I mid as well be comfortable. I get seated on the bed turning on the TV as I rub my small pregnant belly sighing. I should speak to Todoroki but I feel like I can't right now. He opens the room door and I just stare at him frowning a little. "Have you calmed down?"

"No," I pout allowing him to fully feel my emotions. Todoroki rubs his hand over his heart as he walks towards me.

"I apologize for the way I reacted," he says stopping in front of the bed. I look away from him looking at my belly as I continue to rub in circular motions. It is helping me to feel better.

"Thank you," I reply softly. "When did you block him?"

"Does it matter?" asked Todoroki sitting on the bed.

"A little," I say softly.

"After you had the kids," he says. "They were a month old. He sent a text wanting to see them, wanting to see you." I sigh.

"That is such a long time," I reply. I stare at Todoroki not believing he could do such a thing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I ask. He is very conflicted from what I feel. I look at Todoroki seeing him become flustered. I grab his hand holding it. "It's okay Shouto…..you know I love you." Todoroki nods before sniffling.

"I'm sorry….."he whispers. "Although you are my fated mate this small part of me thinks he will take you from me….." My inner omega purrs as I lean forward rubbing my neck scent glad against his.

"I never loved Mirio….."I say softly. "I have only loved you Shouto. You have nothing to fear…." Todoroki hand comes up to my waist as he begins to bask in me scenting him. He growls lowly. I grab his hand placing it over my small pregnant belly. "Our children were made in love. Don't be afraid…." Todoroki growls in content. I bit my lip feeling his lust rise as I continue scent him. "Ahhh….." Todoroki turns kissing my neck tenderly before sinking in his teeth lightly. "Ohhhh…."

"Ggaahhh…"growls Todoroki. He pulls away panting hard. He is shaking his head trying to clear his mind from mating me.

"You can mate me if you desire to," I say shifting in the bed a little.

"N-not right now," says Todoroki. "I want you to rest. You had a long day."

"If you say so….."I say glaring at Todoroki. I glance down at that bulge as he stands up. Todoroki growls walking into our bathroom. I actually wanted him to mate me. His confession of being jealous was surprising but also cute to me. I lean back in my bed patting my stomach before adjust my PJ bottoms. My erection is throbbing and not going anywhere any time soon.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read, follow and comment on the story. My updates have slowed down due to a promotion I got at work. Once I get things under control posting should return to normal schedule.**


	18. Chapter 18

TODOROKI

I sigh because I didn't mean to yell at Midoriya. I couldn't help it, my inner alpha hates Mirio. I am willing to have him see our children but I don't want him having any interaction with my mate. Midoriya still doesn't agree with how I am handling things. However, he seemed really pleased when I admitted I was jealous. He was so happy he mated the hell out of me that night. I tried to stay off of him but turning down a pregnant man is hard to do. It was really difficult to admit I was jealous. It's hard to put in words. If I had to try and describe it's like knowing you created a rare masterpiece and someone else touched it.

I roll my eyes pulling out my phone. It has been 2 weeks since everything happened. I got Mirio number from Midoriya cell under the blocked list, yes his ass is still blocked. Small steps here, small steps. It is a Saturday afternoon with Midoriya helping Kirishima with the twins this evening since Bakugou has returned to work. Kirishima was feeling overwhelmed. I am sure my mate can handle 2 babies easily since we have 5. I hit Mirio's number. The phone rings a few times before I get an answer.

"Hello," he greets.

"Mirio, it's Todoroki," I say. "You still want to see the babies?"

"You bet!" he exclaims.

"I'm in a giving mood," I reply. "You can come by our home this evening."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Why the change of heart?"

"I think you know the answer to that," I reply. If not for Midoriya he would be stepping foot in this house let alone seeing our children. "They go to bed at 7:30 so you might want to make your way over here if you aren't busy."

"Kind of last minute don't you think?" he asks.

"It is," I admit. "Take it or leave it."

"Text me your address and I will be there as soon as possible," he replies. Good alpha I think to myself before texting him the address.

"See you soon," I reply before ending the call. My mom is spending time with my father this weekend. Yes, they are still a thing. I know exactly what they are doing as much as I hate to admit it. I take the kids down from their high chairs placing them in the living room inside the fence. They had their nap of the evening so they should be good to go. I check them all to ensure their diapers are clean. God I can't wait until we get them potty trained. I make sure the rest of the house looks good. Everything outside of the kids play area look good. I worked hard to make sure the house is not covered in toys. I hear Bella squeal in anger. I look over and Aron took a toy from her.

"Aron!" I exclaim. He just looks at me with Bella's blue eyes light up taking the moment to snatch the toy back from him. Aron grunts grabbing for the toy. Bella green hair is swinging as she keeps the toy out of reach from Aron. Good lord, I get up grabbing another toy setting close back. "Aron, here, play with this." He is frowning and pouting. "Let your sister play with that one. You can play with this one." Now he starts crying. I pick Aron up into my arms when I hear the doorbell. "You get to come with daddy to the door." I head towards the door with Aron looking happy to be coming with me. I open the door seeing Mirio. His eyes immediately go to Aron. Aron blinks his grey colored eyes before rubbing his face into my shoulder messing up his white hair. I chuckle because Aron is not shy at all. He turns his head looking at Mirio knowing he is stranger.

"Thanks for having me," he replies. "This is a nice house."

"Thank you," I replied stepping aside. Mirio walks inside.

"Aron looks not happy to see me," he replies.

"He doesn't know you," I reply. "Our kids are pretty friendly well except for Yuri, she is my mini me." As they are getting older I can see Yuri is just like me. I will make sure she doesn't shut herself off from people though. I at least have her playing with her siblings. "You can come this way." I lead him to the play yard sitting Aron back down inside. "Aron play nice." He walks off grabbing a free toy on the floor.

"They look so much better in person," says Mirio. "And bigger."

"Yeah," I reply. "The last photo taken of them was this past Christmas when we went out to see the lights." Midoriya and I do our best to keep the kids out of the public eye. I hated how everyone knew who I was. I don't want that for our kids. "They are growing up fast." Mirio is standing there really taking in the kids. I'm not sensing anything from him. "Happy to see them in person?"

"I am," he replies. "Can I hold them?" I feel my alpha move within me not liking this. It was fine with him looking but touching is different. Mirio sensing this and actually submits. "I would really like to hold your children…." My alpha settles a little liking that I got an alpha to submit.

"Okay," I reply. I watch Mirio reach for Ren. Ren tries to bite him.

"Oh my god!" he exclaims moving his hand out of the way quickly. I chuckle.

"Ren is like my father so you might not want to start with him," I reply. "Minhyun or Bella is the best one to approach first." Mirio goes for Minhyun picking him up. He stares at Mirio but smiles when Mirio smiles at him.

"Ahhh he likes me!" he exclaims.

"For now," I reply. "We can go into the living room." We head inside of the gate. Mirio sits down beside me on the sofa. "So why did you want to see our children so badly?" It's a fair question. It's not like Mirio is family. He was acting desperate to see them. It's weird to me.

"To be honest," says Mirio. "I want what you have. I want a mate, children, a home." I am surprised. "I'm proud seeing Midoriya achieve his goal. I mean you….you were so cold in high school I would have never thought you would be married, no offense."

"No taken," I replied seeing Minhyun reach for his hair. He grabs Mirio hair tugging.

"Oh wow, he's strong," he notes.

"Yeah," I reply. "He has a thing for hair. You know Mirio you can still achieve your goals." Dare I say I feel bad for him. I always wanted a family and I don't regret it one bit. Part of me wishing Midoriya was pregnant with more than one baby but I am glad to just have him pregnant.

"I am looking into a house," he replies sitting Minhyun down on the floor as Bella comes walking over. Bella giggles hugging Mirio leg. I glare at her and she just laughs. "Hey little Bella." Mirio picks her up. Bella wastes no time reaching out touching his face. I swear that girl is too friendly. She certainly gets that from Midoriya. "Yeah, so I am going to get a house nothing as big as this."

"You should only get the space you need," I reply. I look at Mirio wondering if my alpha was overreacting. I like the fact he really wanted to see my children and it was not about seeing Midoriya at all. Mirio starts to actually open up to me telling me about his work and how he has been watching me improve in my hero work. I don't realize how late it is until I hear Midoriya coming through the door.

"Where are my babies!" he exclaims. The kids hear his voice and start squealing in excitement. Makes me a little envious sometimes how excited they get to see him. Midoriya walks into the living laying eyes on Mirio. He freezes. "Mirio,"

"Hey," he says. My aggression flares as I scent his lust for my husband. Midoriya does look cute in his v-neck sweater and jeans. His cheeks rosy from the cold making his freckles stand out. His hair was clearly tossed around in the wind outside. Mirio tries to conceal it but not fast enough.

"I invited him to come meet our children in person," I reply standing up. "About to get the kiddos ready for dinner." I hold in a growl as Mirio stands up.

"I appreciate your alpha allowing me to see your children," says Mirio. "I think I should take my leave."

"You do that," I state. Midoriya bends down hugging Aron.

"Mama," he says patting Midoriya stomach. Midoriya blushes like crazy picking up hugging him further. They have recently started calling Midoriya mama and I'm not complaining. Minhyun is the only one who will call Midoriya dada or mama.

"Your pregnant again," exclaims Mirio. I send out an aggressive vibe letting Mirio know he is no longer welcomed. Mirio releases a low growl heading towards the door. My alpha takes this as a challenge as I run past Midoriya holding Aron. Mirio gets to the front. "Todoroki I apologize, I don't want to fight. Thank you so much for allowing me to see them."

"You're welcome," I reply biting back a growl. "I'm sure you fully understand why you can't be in my omega's presence."

"I would never do anything to hurt Izuku," he replies. I growl not liking him using his first name so freely.

"I can't take that chance," I snarl. Mirio chuckles making my alpha want to knock his ass out. We mean every single word and he is laughing like this is a joke.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he replies. I doubt it. My inner alpha doesn't trust him. Although spending time with him this evening I can see that he isn't so bad. "Later." He opens the door leaving out.

I quiet my alpha down before heading back into the main room. I can see Midoriya setting up the high chairs.

"Izuku, let me do that," I say walking over to him. I can feel he is emotional, conflicted. He looks at me with a small frown placing his right hand on his lower back.

"You didn't tell me you were going to invite Mirio to the house," he says.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it." I go quite so he can feel the truth of my words. Midoriya sighs running his hands through his hair.

"I can feel you still don't like him," he says as I go to pull out the food I prepared earlier for the kids.

"Did you not smell the lust he had for you just a moment ago?" I asked. Midoriya shakes his head no.

"I didn't," he admits. "I did however feel my alpha becoming protective."

"Uh huh," I reply placing the peas in the microwave. I bet he didn't miss me becoming protective. "You know I would not react without a reason." I turn to face him. "To be honest Mirio seems kind of sad. I almost feel bad for him but not enough to allow him back into your life. I'm sorry my inner alpha doesn't trust him."

"At least give him a chance," replies Midoriya walking over to me. "If he crosses a line then I could understand." I sigh knowing deep down he is right. Midoriya closes the gap between us. He leans up allowing our scent glands to touch. I growl lowly feeling his emotions. "I love you….." I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I know…"I mutter. "I love you too." Midoriya continues to scent me until the microwave chimes.

"You grab the kids and I will set up the food," he replies with a smile. I smile back at my husband. Maybe he is right. Maybe my alpha is overthinking things here. Maybe I should allow Mirio to be friends with Midoriya. He is an honorable person however people in love do stupid things. I trust my mate and maybe, just maybe I should allow him to have his friend back.


	19. Chapter 19

TODOROKI

A MONTH LATER

"Shouto I am very proud of you," smirks dad. I roll my eyes.

"It's not a big deal," I replied.

"Not a big deal," he replies. "My son is the number 4 hero! You jumped so many ranks in the past couple of months." Midoriya has been having me interact with fans, doing charity events, I'm even more popular than I was before. I even bypassed Bakugou who is currently number 5. He was so jealous but said I won't stay ahead for long. Being number 4 I already see a difference in my payments from the government.

"I'm just doing my job," I reply looking over at mom and Fuyumi playing with the kids.

"How is that mate of yours?" asked dad.

"He's fine," I reply. Midoriya is at home getting so much needed rest. He is now almost 6 months and is more tired than he was in his first pregnancy. We are expected to have a little girl and I'm beyond excited. We are still deciding on names currently.

"Um hm," hums my father. "I hope that mate of your stays barefoot and pregnant. This is so beneficial." I ignore his comment. Fuyumi walks over to me with Bella on her hip.

"Hey little brother," she says shifting Bella as she stands still. "I need a diaper for this one." I reach into the diaper bag handing her a diaper and wipes. She walks away to get Bella changed.

"Shame you're not having another boy," he replies.

"All I wanted was a healthy baby," I reply. I keep to myself that we really didn't want any more children. That is none of his business. My phone rings interrupting my thoughts. I see it is Bakugou calling. "Hello," I can hear the girls in the background wailing. Jesus they have some set of pipes. My dad can hear it too raising an eyebrow.

"Todoroki can you please come and help me," he asks. "Ji-Yoon why are you crying, for the love of god stop crying!" The twins are 3 months you think he would know them better by now.

"Talking to them like that isn't going to help," I reply. "Where is Kirishima?"

"He went to go see your husband leaving me with the kids!" he exclaimed. "They have been crying for an hour. I'm about to lose my mind."

"I'm with my family right now," I reply.

"Go ahead and go," says mom. "You can come back, we got things here."

"Yeah," says Bakugou. "Listen to your mom. You need some god damn practice. You're going to be dealing with this shit in a few months."

"You know Kirishima doesn't want you crushing around the girls," I state.

"Whatever!" he snaps. "Hurry up and get your ass over here." Bakugou hangs up with me looking at the phone.

"Some people shouldn't be parents," states my father.

"At least he is trying," I reply standing up. "More than what you did."

"Don't go there," says my father. "You wanted for nothing."

"I wanted mom," I replied. "I wanted to play with kids in the neighborhood, my siblings, you stole my damn childhood…..never mind." I look at my mom. "I will be back once I help Bakugou get the girls under control. I don't plan to be there long."

"It's okay," smiles mom. I leave the house getting to Bakugou in 30 minutes. My dad likes living close to the city in case he needs to spring into action. Bakugou lives just outside of the city wanting peace and quiet. I recall Kirishima wanting to live in the city but the nicely priced townhomes were in the area Bakugou wanted to live. I get parked outside of their house before making my way to the door. I can hear the poor girls still crying. Bakugou opens the door looking miserable. His hair is flying all over his head. His eyes look red as if he is in desperate need of some sleep. I walk inside sliding my shoes off.

"I can't get them to stop," he pouts. I walk into the living room seeing the girls in their bouncers. I immediately pick up Ji-Yoon. I check her diaper with a quick pat down and she is fine. I place her on my shoulder beginning to bounce her as I pat her back. She is still crying and fussy as hell. "See! I'm not crazy!" Bakugou grabs Ji-Hyun from her bouncer. Bakugou is moving up and down trying to get her to quiet down. After a minute Ji-Yoon lets out the loudest blech ever.

"It's okay," I tell her patting her back as she continues to cry rubbing her face into my shoulder. Her cries turn to whimpers. I look at Bakugou. "She needed burping, did you not burp her?"

"She burped already earlier," he says defensively as Ji-Hyun continues to cry. I shake my head at him. I know Kirishima said Bakugou was having a hard time adjusting to being a parent but this is just reckless.

"See if Ji-Hyun needs to be burped," I tell him. Bakugou begins patting her back but she gets angrier. I go to put Ji-Yoon on the love seat. A blanket is already laid out. She can tell she is not in my arms anymore starting to fidget a lot. Sadly, her sister needs me right now. I take Ji-Hyun patting her down. "She needs changing."

"What the hell," snaps Bakugou. I walk towards the baby room laying her down. I can hear Bakugou growl protectively. I submit backing away.

"Do you need me to leave?" I ask.

"No," Bakugou mutters. "I should be able to handle changing a diaper but just in case." Bakugou undoes her diaper. Ji-Hyun is kicking her legs widely. "Ji-Hyun be still!" Bakugou stops moving. I can scent his concern from over here. "Her ass is red!" I walk over taking a quick glance.

"She has diaper rash," I explain. "Do you have any cream on hand."

"No!" he exclaims. "This has never happened before."

"Put some of the baby powder on her for now," I reply. "Text Kirishima and ask him to pick up some of the way home." Bakugou just nods and I can tell he feels bad. He picks Ji-Hyun once she is good to go. He begins to rub her back. She lays her head on his shoulder happy now with a clean diaper. We head back into the living room. Bakugou lays her down along with Ji-Yoon. She closes her eyes drifting off to sleep fairly quickly. Bakugou looks like he is about to have a meltdown. He walks out of the room leaving me alone with the girls. I walk over looking down at the girls. I smile looking forward to having a little one again. I sit back down pulling out my phone. Bakugou comes back into the room after a good 5 minutes.

"How do you do this with 5 kids?" he asks sternly. I look up from my phone.

"We adjusted," I replied. "I also had my mom around to help me."

"I don't want my mom's help," he replies. Bakugou mom was not happy to hear he was expecting since he is still in the early stages of his career. He plops down beside me. "Kirishima gets so much respect from me."

"Was this your first time watching them?" I ask.

"I have watched them before but not for this long," explains Bakugou. "Kirishima went shopping and then to see Midoriya." He sighs. "I hate that I can't take care of my own kids."

"Yes, you can," I reply. "You just need to take it a day at a time. My suggestion is to bond with the kids more. I know that is going to be hard to do with you working but I promise you it's worth it. Midoriya and I made time for the kids every evening and all day on the weekends."

"Man, I work hard sometimes I just want to chill when I get home," says Bakugou looking at me. "I need some me time damnit."

"Well me time for the most part will be out the window for the first year," I reply. "This is the time when your kids are learning you as much as you are learning them." Bakugou leans back into the sofa.

"God I wish I could have a fucking drink," he mutters.

"If Kirishima allows you out when he gets back, I'll buy," I reply.

"Thanks," he replies. "How is Midoriya pregnancy going?"

"Good now that he got past the morning sickness," I reply. "He is super tired now all the time. I have to also force him to eat. He doesn't seem to have much of an appetite with this pregnancy."

"Well he was pregnant with five the first time around," notes Bakugou. He clears his throat. "So heard Mirio talking about your kids."

"You did?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies glancing at me.

"What did he say?" I ask. "He has only seen the kids a couple of times." I decided to trust my husband and allow Mirio to come over to the house to see the kids. I was at work during one of the visits but my mom was there. She said nothing out of pocket happened so I'm good.

"God he just needs to have a baby already," says Bakugou. "I'm use to omegas being the ones pining for kids but this is Mirio we're talking about."

"Right," I agree. "Again, what did he say?"

"He just kept talking about how cute they are," he replies. "He was saying how they do this or do that. I was listening but not that closely. No offense from what I heard he talks as if they are his kids."

"So glad I wasn't around to hear that," I reply. "At least I know he would protect our children if need be."

"Totally," sighs Bakugou. "Midoriya is happy to be talking to him again. What made you allow him to speak to Mirio again? Kirishima would not be talking to an alpha I know is in love with him." I sigh.

"He was really sad about not being to talk to his friend," I admit. "The crazy thing is had Mirio not approached him he probably wouldn't have realized he hadn't spoken to him." I roll my eyes. "I decided to trust Izuku. If Mirio crosses any lines he said he would stop talking to him." Bakugou frowns.

"I don't trust him," he admits. I chuckle.

"Me neither but he hasn't really done anything wrong besides not getting over my husband," I reply. "He needs to try dating."

"I doubt that would go well," says Bakugou. "Until he gets over Midoriya he is doomed. You saw what happened with Tamaki." I have to agree with this statement. It has been almost 2 years and he is still pining for him. I chat with Bakugou some more before heading home. I advised him to get the bottles ready for when the girls wake and to double burp them this time around. He snarled at me but I know he will take my advice. I head back over to my dad's picking up mom the kids more than ready to head home and cuddle with my mate.


	20. Chapter 20

MIDORIYA

TWO MONTHS LATER

"I really don't want to do this," whines Todoroki. He never whines. I can feel his uneasiness through our bond.

"Babe, we talked about this," I replied fixing his collar. "You have gone up another mark since working nightshifts." I started to have Todoroki work night shift on Friday nights. I tried to get him to do Friday and Saturday nights but he was not budging. He wants Saturday evenings to be our family time, understandable.

"You know I don't like leaving you," he replies. Todoroki plants his hand on my huge belly. The past two weeks I am blowing up. This little girl is getting heavy causing my back to hurt more than ever. Todoroki leans down scenting me. I sigh as he continues to scent me. I can tell he really wants to stay home tonight. I moan lowly feeling his love become stronger. "Don't do that….I'll take you right now….." I chuckle.

"I know you will," I say enjoying him still rubbing my neck. I pull away feeling a little light headed from the scenting.

"What are you going to do tonight?" he asks.

"Well since your mom left to see your dad I was thinking I would just enjoy some time with the kids," I replay. "Since it is not their bath night, I should be okay."

"I'm not sure if I want you lifting them this far in your pregnancy," states Todoroki.

"I have a little help," I reply.

"You do?" he questions. I get nervous because I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything. "Who's helping you? Kirishima?"

"God no," I reply. "He has his own children to worry about, Mirio is going to help me." I look at Todoroki waiting to feel some type of anger, jealousy, something. Instead he just nods.

"He is just helping put the children down correct?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "He will be leaving directly after. He has somewhere to be tonight anyway." Todoroki is pleased hearing that. He takes my hand as he heads down the stairs. I walk with him to the front door.

"Be sure to eat," he reminds me. "The doctor said you need to feed her some more."

"I'm not hungry," I pout. He kisses the top of my forehead.

"She's hungry," says Todoroki. "Think about her." I nod knowing he is right. God I have a mean craving for steak but I know I can't have that as I like my steak cooked medium.

"I will feed us after I get the kids down," I reply. Todoroki hugs me as tight as he can.

"You will be back in 10 hours," I reply. "I will be okay." Todoroki kisses my cheek before heading out the door. He said goodbye to the kids before putting on his uniform. I close the door locking it before walking into the kitchen to see what I want for dinner. I decide to go with marinated chicken and wild rice. We feed the kids chicken a lot so we always have marinated chicken ready for cooking. My phone rings as I get the rice going. I see it is Mirio. "Hey,"

"Izuku," he greets. I can hear that grin on his face already. "I just wanted to let you know I am in route. Todoroki still working the night shift?"

"He is," I replied. "He just left. Don't worry the kids have had dinner. They will just need changing and put down for bed."

"I got you!" he exclaims. "Did you need anything?" He is thoughtful as ever.

"No," I reply. "I am cooking my dinner right now."

"Just now?" questions Mirio. "I can take care of that for you when I get there. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

"Mirio I'm fine," I reply. "I appreciate the offer. I will let you focus on driving."

"I have my headset!" exclaims Mirio. I laugh.

"See you soon Mirio," I reply before ending the call. I'm so glad Todoroki realized he was overthinking things. He has hung out with Mirio and the kids a couple of times. He has allowed Mirio to help me if his mother isn't here. Mirio and our friendship become much stronger. Mirio is truly going to make a great alpha for someone. The rice is done by the time he arrives. I go to open the door smiling when I see him.

"Izuku!" he exclaims. "You're bigger than the last time I saw you!"

"I know," I reply blushing. "Don't remind me." Mirio hugs me softly. His hand grazes over my belly but I decide to let that go. It's not worth panicking over. "You know where the kids are," I state walking down the hall. Mirio follows me once his shoes are off. The kids see Mirio the smiles on their faces are hard to miss. They begin to jump up and down pining for his attention.

"Who's ready for a ride?" asks Mirio. Not that they can really understand him, but they understand a enough. Bella loves her some Mirio pushing her way through her siblings.

"Bella no pushing!" I scold. Mirio climbs over the fence and begins playing with the kids. Good now I can finish cooking dinner. I decide to cook some extra chicken for Mirio in case he didn't get a chance to eat. I glance at the kids every now and then laughing. I hope that energy wears off because they need to be in the bed at 8 sharp. I can't risk having them go off schedule. I finish cooking and my back is aching a little. I sit down at the table. Mirio undoes the gate.

"Let's go say goodnight to mommy," he says. He guides the kids over to me. I can't help but smile. I hug them all and give them kisses. Bella is pouting a little knowing it is time for bed.

"Awww don't be that way," I tell her as Mirio holds her. "Daddy will be cooking yummy breakfast in the morning." The kids love pancakes. He will be tired, but I know it will be the first thing he will do for them when he gets home. They sleep until 7am now as oppose to 6am which is nice. I begin to eat sighing as I do feel tired. These past couple of months our daughter is sucking my life source. I'm so tired. I am half way done when Mirio walks back into the room.

"All the kiddos are down," he replies.

"Thank you," I reply slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirio walking closer.

"Nothing," I lie. "I'm fine. Did you want anything to eat before you go?"

"You cooked for me?" he asked. I get worried because of how he worded it.

"I was cooking myself dinner and thought you would like to eat," I explain. "You can take it home with you." I stand up ignoring the pain.

"Izuku, I think you should sit down," says Mirio. "You look exhausted. I can scent you are in discomfort."

"I'm not in pain but I always have aches at this point," I reply. Mirio nods grabbing a plate and fixing some of the chicken and rice.

"Hope you don't mind if I eat this here," he replies.

"It's fine," I reply grabbing my plate. "I will be moving to the living room when I done cleaning up."

"Go sit down of the sofa," says Mirio taking the plate from me. He looks down. I thought he was staring at my belly but he appears to be looking beyond that.

"Your feet are swollen," he replies. "You need to put your feet up."

"I feel fine," I reply.

"You don't see what I can see," says Mirio guiding me over to the sofa. He wraps his arm around my waist ensuring I don't fall. I sit down on the sofa and I am immediately glad he is here. Mirio goes back to the kitchen. I soon can hear him moving about the kitchen. I turn on the TV knowing darn well I am not going to be paying attention to it. Once Mirio is done cleaning he comes over sitting next to me on the sofa. "What do you have planned for the rest of the weekend?"

"Just spending time with my family," I reply smiling. "What about you?" Mirio smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Probably going to do some cleaning or whatever," he replies. "I'm considering volunteering at the little brother program."

"That would be great for you!" I exclaim. "Will you have time for that?"

"Maybe," he replies. I can scent that he really doesn't. He sounds so stressed.

"Mirio…"I say softly. "How come you don't have a mate yet? You obviously want to settle down with a family of your own." I blush because this is so hard to talk about. I feel like this is my fault somehow. Mirio looks away from me eating but now answering the question somewhat.

"If you don't mind this is not something I feel comfortable talking to you with," he replies.

"I understand," I reply.

"Do you really?" he asks. "You never wanted any of this and yet you have it all." I sigh.

"I'm sorry okay," I reply. "I won't bring it up anymore. I just want you to be happy."

"You are my happiness," he states. I look at him my heart beginning to slam inside of my chest. I will myself to calm down to not worry my husband. Mirio finishes his meal washing the plate. I stand up to walk him to the door. "You really shouldn't be walking."

"I know but I have to put on the alarm," I explain.

"As if anyone would try breaking into this house," he chuckles. I laugh because Todoroki would put a hurting on whoever decides to break in here.

"Oh," I say putting my hand on my belly.

"You okay?" asks Mirio concerned.

"Relax," I reply. "She's just kicking." I glance at Mirio and the look on his face is heartbreaking. I sigh knowing Shouto would kill me. I take Mirio hand moving it around until I get to a spot where she is kicking. I know Mirio feels it when he breaks out into a grin. The excitement and happiness I scent from him causing me to smile.

"Oh, she's so strong," he grins.

"Yes, yes she is," I agree. "She is getting so heavy." I'm happy knowing this small gesture caused him so much happiness. Especially given how stressed he has been.

"Thank you Izuku," he replies rubbing his hand in circle motions on my belly. Baby girl is continuing to kick away.

"Welcome," I replied. "Lucky for you she likes being up when I want to sleep." Mirio chuckles before hugging me. I noticed he didn't want to let my belly go. "Mirio…" He kisses the side of my neck. For the first time ever I can smell his lust, the love he has for me. I gasp lowly moving to back away from him. Mirio pulls me towards his lips kissing me. "Mmmppphhh…." I push him away forceful. It took everything in me not to fire up my quirk. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I-I'm sorry," cries Mirio. "I didn't mean to…."

"You have no idea what you have just done!" I scream at him with my fist balled up. Todoroki will kill him. I shake my head knowing deep down Todoroki was right. Oh god. He can't find out. I feel my chest get tight a little.

"Izuku, you don't look well….." Mirio says worriedly. I shake my head taking deep breaths before I feel my water break. Mirio looks in horror. "Oh my god!"

 **Author's Note: Sorry the updates have slowed down. My job has been taking up all my free time just about. I am hoping to get back on track soon. We got only a few chapters left!**


	21. Chapter 21

MIDORIYA

"I need you to go," I reply.

"I can't leave you in your time of need," he replies protectiveness rolling off of him. "My alpha would never allow it." A protective growl leaves his lips so I decide not to fight him on it.

"Fuck I'm early," I reply waddling back into the house. I thought I would have made it full term with me carrying one baby. I walk over to the side table grabbing my cell. I call Rei glad that she answered.

"Hi Midoriya," she greets. "Is everything okay?"

"My water just broke," I explain. "I need to get to the hospital but I just got the kids down."

"Oh my!" she cries. "We will be right there!" She hangs up right away and I know she is on the move.

"Mirio," I reply. "Can you please grab my hospital bag from the hall coat closet." Mirio does as I ask. "Rei will be here shortly, you can leave. I will be fine."

"I can't do that," hisses Mirio. "I can't just leave you." I begin pacing knowing damn well I need to relax. I need to change my clothes but I will do that when Rei gets here. "Please forgive my actions Izuku I really care about you."

"A bit too much," I reply. "Mirio I'm married, happily married to my fated mate. He is a very protective mate and you just crossed a line."

"I know and I'm sorry," he replies. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I want to but I think he might fucking kill you," I admit. Mirio looks down with the smell of shame very heavy in the air. I would feel bad for him but I don't, not anymore. I begin my breathing exercises as I feel my first contraction. Mirio goes to clean up the entry way and I let him. It is the least he can do. Soon as he done I can feel Todoroki. He is on edge knowing I'm in labor. I hear the door expecting to see Rei but it's Todoroki. "Babe….." Todoroki runs over to me scenting me quickly to simmer our alpha. His body is ready already releasing endorphins to help with my pain. "Uugghhh…" That high is kicking in already.

"Izuku," he says his voice almost shaking. "Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping," I say feeling the high blinking slowly.

"Todoroki," says Mirio walking into the room.

"You're still here," he asked.

"I was on my way out when his water broke," explains Mirio. He submits turning his head to the side. "I couldn't leave an omega in need." I expect my husband to growl but instead he says

"Thank you," he replies. "Mirio my mother is on the way. Can you hang out here until she arrives?" Mirio nods as Todoroki helps me upstairs. He quickly turns his attention to me. "How are you doing babe?"

"I'm ready to get out of these wet bottoms," I replied. Todoroki helps me into the bathroom.

"Thank god I had Hawks with me," he replies. "Nothing was going on. He actually flew me over here."

"Wow seriously?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah," he replies. "Hawks is pretty cool actually."

"Glad to know you guys get along," I reply feeling a little jealous. Todoroki feels my emotions chuckling.

"No need to be jealous of Hawks," he states getting me into the bathroom. "You know I don't do people. I especially can't deal with him although him pissing my dad off is very fun to watch." I playful hit his arm.

"You're not right for that," I reply.

"Hey I care about my dad but still," he replies grabbing a clean wash cloth. "God I was barely gone two hours. You think the public will be okay without me for 2 months."

"They will be fine because in 3 months I will be back!" I exclaim. "And you will be right by my side."

"I thought I was suppose to stay home," he states as he begins to remove my clothes.

"It's just one kiddo," I reply. "I think your mom can handle that and we can both work." Todoroki beams on the inside liking this idea.

"I tried not to panic when I felt your wild range of emotions," he replies. "Now I know it is because of you were going into labor." I just don't say anything to keep from lying to him. I don't even want to think about what happened. "She's going to be here soon, we need to decide on a name."

"I know," I grin. "I still need to call my mom."

"I'm surprised you didn't," he replies.

"I had a lot going on," I defend. Todoroki gets me cleaned up and dressed in some clean clothes. He scents me once more which I needed because those contractors are a total bitch. Rei is with the kids and Mirio is in the living room when we come down stairs.

"Thanks for everything Mirio," says Todoroki. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," he replies.

"You can come by to meet her tomorrow," says Todoroki shocking me. I can tell Mirio is surprised.

"Wow….."he says. "I mean great! I would love to meet her!"

"The least we can do," says Todoroki. "Mind carrying the bag to the car." Mirio grabs my bag as Todoroki helps me to the front door. We all head out with Mirio meeting Todoroki out front. He takes the bag putting in the backseat of the car. I see Mirio glance at me and I look away feeling that he hasn't changed his mind on me at all. He still loves me. Todoroki gets into the car. "I called the doctor before Hawks brought me here. You are good to go to get checked in." I nod my head yes. "You okay? You feel…..off?"

"I feel high just like the last time," I reply. Not high enough to say anything stupid. I take this time to call my mom letting her know we are on our way to the hospital. I love how our mates are made to be with us during child birth. As a male omega I dislike the fact we have to be cut open to give birth but there is no other way. Our alphas have to scent us and it helps with our labor pain. Almost like pain killers. The doctors still need to give me drugs and medicine perform the C-section.

This labor was more painful but went by much faster. I was only in labor for 6 hours before we got to meet Hani Todoroki. She is absolutely stunning with my green eyes and Todoroki white hair. Her hair is curly like mine and she has some freckles but not a lot. The moment we laid eyes on her we both know we made the right decision in extending our family.


	22. Chapter 22

MIDORIYA

I have been resting. Just because I had one child this time around didn't make things any easier. I am still tired. I nuzzle my face into my pillow feeling my body awake. I scent our daughter but not Todoroki. This alarms me and I open my eyes to see Mirio holding Hani.

"What the hell!" I shout. What is he doing here? I know Todoroki invited him but he shouldn't have come.

"Shhh….."says Mirio. "You don't want to wake her, do you?" I will myself to calm down. If I don't my husband will be alarmed. "Sorry, Todoroki ran to get real food as he says. He wanted to ensure you have good eats when you wake up." Todoroki hates the hospital foods so I know this must be true. Mirio glances down at Hani cooing at her. "Your mom I think is on the way."

"Great," I replied. Mirio walks over sensing I want to hold Hani. He carefully hands her to me. The first thing I do is scent her before holding her in my arms. I hope Todoroki gets back her quickly because I am in a little bit of pain. Hani little cheeks red although her eyes are closed. "She's perfect." I touch her hair lightly.

"Yeah she is," I reply before looking at him. "Mirio…..do you love me?"

"You know I do," he replies. God, he didn't even have to think about it. I can see him getting that look of hope in his eyes. His scent becoming stronger letting me know he certainly isn't lying. Would he be willing to be with me knowing I have 6 children with another alpha who I'm fated to? Did he forget what happened when we mated the last time. Doesn't matter, I love my husband. Mirio needs to stop…..

"If you love me….let me go," I reply. "Move on with your life. It kills me to see you like this. I know there is an omega out there for you. I mean there is still Tamaki." Mirio blushes turning away from me when his phone rings. Hmm I wonder if he is to the point of wanting to marry Tamaki or bond him at least.

"What!" he exclaims lowly. "What the hell are you doing here? No. You stay right there." He turns back around with his emotions are everywhere. I am confused not even knowing what I am scenting. "Izuku…I'll be right back okay. Um I guess call the nurse if you need to sit Hani down. I-I'll be right back." Mirio rushes out the room as I stare at the door wondering what the hell was that? I look down at Hani. She is still very red but I know her color will fair out. After a few minutes Mirio comes back. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask. "You seem really shaken."

"I'm fine," he replies with a smile. "No big deal. Did you want to sit Hani down?"

"No," I reply looking down at her. "I want to hold her some more." I decide to let our conversation about him finding a mate go for now. He at least hasn't made a move on me since. Maybe he did make a mistake last night. Mirio is sitting quietly. He is never quiet. I can tell something is on his mind. Before I can ask I see my mom coming into the room. "Mom!"

"Where is my little granddaughter!" she exclaims. I chuckle as I hold my arms out to give Hani over to my mom. My mom is so taken with Hani she didn't notice Mirio. I lean back glad to relax a little. Having a C-section is no joke. It hurts to lift my arms or to move too fast.

"Hey Mrs. Midoriya," says Mirio.

"Oh Mirio!" she exclaims. "I didn't know you were here. Where is Todoroki?"

"He went to get some food," I explain. "I am sure he is on his way back sensing I need him."

"Awww honey are you in a lot of pain?" asked mom concerned.

"Just a little," I admit. "I have experienced much worse. No need to worry so much." She nods understanding beginning to rock Hani. Mom proceeds to ask how did everything go. I fill her in on my labor story. I leave out the part about what happened with Mirio of course. Todoroki finally gets back with our meal. Everyone in the room can scent the shift in my mood. I am just that happy to see him. I can smell the soup he purchased for me. I have to wait for approval before eating solids. Glad Todoroki remembered that.

"What did you get?" I ask sitting up carefully. Todoroki smiles and I feel how happy he is to see me. I grin because we both feel the same way. He sits the food down.

"Excuse us for a minute," he tells mom and Mirio.

"Of course, of course," says mom not taking her eyes off Hani. She completely smitten with Hani and I don't blame her. Todoroki closes the curtain. He walks over to me leaning down scenting my neck softly. I groan quietly as I can feeling my pain begin to stop.

"Uggghh…..thank you," I pant. Todoroki pulls away cupping my cheek.

"Of course," he replies. I want him to kiss me and he knows this. He leans down kissing me passionately. I massage my lips against his. I am trying to keep the gesture light but my inner omega has other plans. "Haaa…haaa…"

"Shouto…..mmm…."I mutter against his lips. Todoroki finally pulling away as I feel my lust getting the best of me. Todoroki growls lowly since we have company in the room. I know it is more so his inner alpha being protective.

"Sorry," I whisper. "I couldn't help it…" My inner omega is ready for mating already. I mean Hani hasn't even been born 24 hours. At least it wasn't this quick with our last pregnancy.

"I know….."he whispers back feeling my omega move against his alpha. "Me too." A low growl ripples from deep in his throat." I close my eyes begging my inner omega to relax. I need time for my body to heal. "Nngghh…..I just need a minute." Todoroki grabs my hand sitting on the side of my bed. He very hard right now. No doubt in my mind that Mirio and my mom can scent our phenomes. Todoroki is still smiling and I know us deciding to have Hani was the best decision we could have ever made. He closes his eyes calming down his alpha. He finally wakes up heading over to finally opens the curtain. "Thanks for waiting."

"Not a problem at all," says mom. "Mirio had to go but didn't want to disturb you all. He sends his congrats and he will talk to you later." I am a little relieved. I feel nervous being around him now. It would be hard for me to hide how I feel about Mirio from Todoroki. I know for a fact Todoroki would certainly scent Mirio emotions. Us just welcoming Hani his inner alpha would be on high alert.

"I'm sure he will be in touch," says Todoroki. "He has been really helpful these past couple of months."

"Certainly," replies my mom before smiling. "With 6 little ones you are going to need more help than ever." Todoroki chuckles.

"You can take them anytime" he replies. "You may have to fight my parents over it."

"You know I will!" she exclaims before looking back down at Hani. "She is so darn precious." Todoroki smiles. He is so proud it is making me giddy on the inside.

"You can keep holding her," he replies. "My mom will be bringing the kids by to meet her tomorrow. She wanted us to get in some bonding time."

"That Rei is a smart woman," smiles mom. "I'm sure the kids will love Hani." I nod in agreement. Todoroki comes back to my side sitting down. He looks at me and I start blushing. He leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Going to try out Hatsume device when we get home," he says softly. I nod because I feel it too. Despite me just having a child I want to mate already. This didn't happen before. I wonder if it is because we only have one child compared to a litter, hard to tell. Todoroki finally gets me set up to eat. I enjoy my evening with my mom before she leaves. Bakugou and Kirishima come by with the twins in tow which I don't mind. I never get tired of seeing them. My life is really about to be complete and full.

 **Author's Note: I never thought I would be of those authors posting just once a month. My job has literally been taking all my free time for those who don't know. Anyone hopefully I will get back on track. This story is winding down. About 5 chapters or so left...**


	23. Chapter 23

TODOROKI

Midoriya and I just got home from Hani 6 week check up. Looks like so far she is going to have Midoriya height. She is much smaller than her siblings was around this time. My thumb is longer than her foot. The kids are currently at daycare. Yes, we put them in daycare. They are almost 2 and I figured it would be best for them to start to get some social skills. I don't want them to end up like me. It also allows mom to focus on baby Hani more. Thus far Hani is a good baby. She barely cries unless is hungry or needs changing. Midoriya places Hani in her swing, she likes the swing a lot. She can stay in there for hours rather awake or sleeping.

"So glad I don't go back to work for another 6 weeks," he says stretching. I am glad too. Our last pregnancy Midoriya was ready to jump back in. He decided he wanted to be around longer. I think this is really good for him bonding with Hani. I release a low growl wrapping my arms around his waist. His figure is coming back nicely not that I mind him being softer. Midoriya shivers against me as I hug his back against my chest.

"You know the doctor cleared you for mating…." I whisper. Midoriya nods with his arousal increasing. It was been harder than the last time. At least the first pregnancy Midoriya and I had zero sex drive. Even after he had Hani our inner beings still wanted to mate. Hatsume device was misplaced with his pregnancy brain. We still can't find it and we needed it. I groan feeling like I can never get enough of him. I continue to hug his back into my chest with my right hand sliding down feeling how hard he is. I growl lowly not wanting to scare Hani.

"Shouto….."moans Midoriya. Fuck we need to mate now. I nuzzle my face into Midoriya neck growling softly with my lust building.

"Am I interrupting?" asks my dad. I turn Midoriya and I away from him not wanting him to see my mate aroused.

"Dad!" I exclaim before growling protectively. "What are you doing here?" I didn't see his car outside. I had no idea he was even here.

"I was doing what you were about to," he states. Midoriya and I groan as we don't like to know when my parents are mating. I almost wish they still hated each other sometimes. "How is my little Hani." I lay my head on Midoriya shoulder trying to calm down.

"She's fine," I reply. "You can grab if you want."

"Is it safe for me to grab her?" he asks. My father senses my protection which is why he is asking. I'm happy he asked instead of making a move first.

"Yes," replies Midoriya. My dad walks over to her swing.

"Come here you tiny little thing you," says dad. He looks like a monster compared to Hani size. He carefully lifts her up as she slumps a little. He cradles her in his arms. "Did you feed her yet?"

"I fed her right after her appointment," says Midoriya as I start to rock him in my embrace. It is calming to my alpha right now until I can get him upstairs to mate. "She will need to feed in another hour and a half."

"He's breastfeeding but we have some in the fridge," I explain.

"Um hm," says dad. "We will be upstairs. Grab your mother if you need anything. I'm sure you both will be very busy." He walks out of the room and Midoriya chuckles.

"God that was so weird," he says.

"You, like my dad is actual acting like a doting father," I replied. "I can't even. Did you see how small Hani is in his arms?" I chuckle along with Midoriya.

"Yeah," says Midoriya. "We are so lucky. We have so many friends and family willing to do anything to protect our children."

"Very true," I state. Midoriya and I hear shouting outside of our house catching our attention. "What the hell?" I release Midoriya as we walk to the front door. I open the door to see Mirio, Tamaki, Bakugou, and Kirishima. I can tell when Midoriya sees them because his heart starts beating faster.

"Oh my god!" he exclaims running past me. I'm close behind him because Bakugou is on full on protective mode. I can feel his alpha from our front door.

"Get out of my way!" screams Tamaki. He must be really upset. His face is very red.

"No!" says Mirio blocking him. "You need to go, you shouldn't be here!"

"You don't need to be here," says Bakugou to Mirio. "You need to take this shit away from their house. They have a newborn and you guys are over here fighting." Mirio notices Midoriya and I he begins to blush deeply. Tamaki comes into view making eye contact with us. His baby bump steals the show. He's pregnant? Tamaki slaps the fire out of Mirio while his attention is on us. That slap looked like it hurt. Kirishima grabs Tamaki.

"Think about the baby," he tells him. "You need to calm down or you are going to need to be mated. None of this is good for the baby man, relax."

"Fuck you Mirio," he screams struggling against Kirishima. "Fuck you!" Holy shit, he is pissed. Bakugou turns around.

"We got this," Bakugou says. "You guys can tend to Hani."

"Hani is with my parents," I reply. I don't like how he seems to be brushing this off. Midoriya is walking towards Tamaki but Bakugou grabs his arm. My eyes flicker immediately not liking Bakugou touching my mate.

"Don't go over there," he replies. "You're going to make things worse." Midoriya feels confused by his words as much as I do.

"I don't understand…" he replies. "Tamaki is obviously upset." Bakugou growls pushing my alpha in overdrive.

"I'm trying to protect you," he hisses.

"That's what I am here for," I state walking over pulling Midoriya out of Bakugou grasp. "Don't touch my mate without permission."

"You don't want to be in on this man," says Bakugou.

"You think I don't know what happened!" screams Tamaki past Kirishima glaring at Midoriya.

"Shut up!" growls Mirio.

"No! I know you fucked him!" he screams. Now I growl unable to hold my alpha back any further. I got Bakugou in protective mode touching my mate. Then I have an omega saying another alpha touched Midoriya. There only so much my alpha is willing to take. My growl lowers as I wonder where the hell is this coming from.

"I did no such thing!" exclaims Midoriya. He is telling the truth. He is panicking but I know it is due to Tamaki outrageous actuations "I'm bonded for god sake!"

"Didn't stop you before!" he snaps.

"Are you kidding me!" exclaims Midoriya. I can feel he is getting mad.

"I don't like people all in my business," I reply as calmly as I can. We are in front yard. Our neighbors aren't super close to us but still. "I want discuss what is going on since it obviously involves my omega."

"No," says Mirio. "There is nothing to talk about." For the first time since I have met him I sense fear. I don't like this.

"What are you hiding?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing," says Midoriya. "Tamaki, I don't know why you think this but nothing happened between Mirio and I. I'm not lying to you."

"You god damn lair!" he screams. Tamaki actually hisses catching us all off guard. "I could smell you all over Mirio!"

"He helped him when he went into labor," I reply. "Please calm down Tamaki. Do not hiss at my omega without proof of your accuations." Tamaki actually laughs a little before clicking his tongue at me. I ball up my fist because the disrespect he is showing enough for my alpha to act. Kirishima pats Tamaki.

"Dude stop it," he replies. "Why don't you come back once you have calmed okay." Tamaki side steps Kirishima yelling at me.

"You're an idiot Todoroki," he yells. "What kind of alpha allows another alpha around his mate when he is pining for his omega. I tasted Midoriya on his lips. I know that fucking scent anywhere! There was no need for me to kiss my god damn boyfriend tasting another omega. Who knows what else happened because Mirio wouldn't let me touch him." Tamaki voice quivers towards the end as he wipes away a tear. Everything he said hits me at once.

"What!" I growl.

"All right," says Kirishima guiding Tamaki away. "Let's get you out of here. You have done enough damage." Tamaki is smirking and I know there is true to his words. Mirio looks beyond pissed but probably not as much as me.

"I hope he fucking kills you!" he screams. "We don't need you! We don't need you!" Kirishima is pulling Tamaki out of the yard.

"Shouto….."I ignore my mate freezing Mirio instantly.

"Don't do it," says Bakugou. I growl pushing Bakugou out of the way. He is back in front of me holding out his hand. "Don't make me use this."

"I just have a few questions," I state trying to quiet my alpha. I need more information, but Tamaki had so much persuasion in his statement. It's hard to ignore.

"That doesn't involve freezing him," replies Bakugou. "You're already breaking the law as it is." I don't give a fuck about that right now. I have Tamaki saying Mirio put his hands on my omega.

"I give you permission to stop me if I do anything to end Mirio's life," I say with much conviction. I can feel Midoriya's fear which I ignore as I walk up to Mirio. I stand in front of him.

"What did you do to my mate?" I ask.

"I'm sorry…" says Mirio.

"Answer my damn question," I hiss at him.

"I kissed him….."he replies. "It was an accident!"

"Shut up," I reply placing my left hand on the ice. I begin to melt the ice. My mind is swirling. My alpha is raging. Kirishima comes back around the corner running to Midoriya. I'm growling viciously by the time the ice has completely melted. Mirio is completed drenched from the ice. I know he definitely kissed my mate as the scent of shame is overwhelming. I feel Bakugou hand on my shoulder as I glare at Mirio. "Don't come anywhere me….." Mirio doesn't say anything but takes off running towards his vehicle.

"Come on," says Bakugou. "Let's get you inside." I allow Bakugou and Kirishima to come into the house. I'm glad my father and mother didn't come downstairs because the vibes I'm sending out is not good for baby Hani. I haven't been able to stop growling with Midoriya emotions flipping out.

"What the hell….."he cries before sniffling. "Tamaki is pregnant by Mirio!" I know he is not upset that Tamaki is pregnant by Mirio but for the simple fact Mirio never said anything. Tamaki looked to be about 6 months.

"I think him losing their first child caused him to snap," says Kirishima. "I'm not one to tell people's business but Tamaki was pregnant last year at the same time you were."

"I didn't know that," says Bakugou clearly surprised.

"There was no point in telling you," says Kirishima. "I mean it was horrible. He had a miscarriage at 12 weeks. I was still pregnant at the time. God the daggers he was giving me…..I know he was grieving or whatever but that look was so icy, full of hate." Midoriya starts crying. He loves our children so much it he couldn't even process the thought of such a thing happening to us.

"I wonder if that is why he wanted to bond with your kids," says Bakugou. "I don't always get Mirio. It makes sense but it doesn't."

"Mirio certainly doesn't love Tamaki," says Kirishima before sighing. "He got him knocked up again but broke up with him 6 months ago which is beyond harsh. Tamaki was only 2 months pregnant then." I realize that is when I started to allow Mirio to be around Midoriya. I run my hands through my hair not believing this.

"I need to be alone with my mate," I say breaking the silence. "I know you came all this way so feel free to get Hani from my father."

"We're good," says Bakugou. "Call me later if you want to talk." He reaches his hand out with Kirishima taking it. They walk out the door. Neither Midoriya or have moved from our spot. At least he has calmed down on his crying. He is now sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Mirio wouldn't do that…." he mutters. "How could he leave his mate when he's pregnant."

"Obviously he doesn't view Tamaki as a mate," I state coldly. Midoriya looks at me shaking. "Was you even going to tell me?" Midoriya looks away from me. I know the answer before he even speaks.

"I wanted to but….but I didn't want you to hurt him….." he mutters. I walk away from Midoriya because I have never been this mad at him. He said if Mirio ever made a move he would cut him off.

"Shouto!" he cries following me up the stairs. I can feel he is about to start crying again. I walk into our room and begin pacing as my alpha is so furious. I tried being nice to Mirio and yet he did this. This is why I didn't want him around my mate. Thank god he didn't do something crazy like raping him. I growl loudly knowing our daughter heard it and is probably crying. My parents are there to take care of her. "Please I'm sorry!"

"When did this happen?" I asked pacing. I stop walk to look at my mate. "Right away? Months later? How long have I been walking around here looking stupid!" Midoriya is crying.

"I-I'm sorry…." he apologizes again. "I really thought you were going to kill him. I couldn't take that chance." I turn around facing him.

"Take the chance?" I question in disgust. "Do you even realize what you are saying? You put our damn marriage in jeopardy over your old mate!"

"He was never my mate!" screams Midoriya getting angry. "I didn't want you to kill. There is a difference."

"Mirio doesn't seem to know the fucking difference," I snap walking closer to him. "When the hell did he fucking touch you!"

"He didn't touch me, he just kissed me," says Midoriya.

"Are you really going to try and correct me right now!" I bark with my fist bawled up. "Answer my god damn question!"

"It was before I went into labor….." he replies looking away from me. I growl lowly getting closer to him.

"Did that mother fucker cause you to go into early labor?"

"I don't know!" he cries. "I pushed him off me and told him to leave. Then my water broke." I growl turning around knocking the lamp on his nightstand. It smashes against the wall behind our bedroom door breaking into pieces. I continue growling trying to shake my alpha from lashing out any further. I sit down on our bed with my mind freaking out. Mirio made my husband go into early labor. I look down feeling overwhelmed. I almost feel like crying because I feel so stupid. I can scent Midoriya before he even touches me. He hugs me against his stomach. "Please forgive me, I love you Shouto. I really did this to protect you…" He slides his hands into my hair causing me to growl lowly as my alpha feels so comforted by his touch.


	24. Chapter 24

TODOROKI

"Mmmpphhh….." I grunt feeling my alpha move against his omega.

"Ha…." moans Midoriya feeling it. I finally wrap my arms around his waist as I bury my face into his stomach. I love him so much. I want more than anything to protect my omega, know my omega loves me, truly loves me. I can't help but doubt his love for me just a little. Midoriya kisses the top of my hair. It feels weird since I'm the one who is usually doing this. My alpha likes that he is aiming to please me. I slide my hand under his shirt. "Ahhh…..ah….." I kiss his stomach despite his shirt covering it.

"Izuku….." I say in a growl. I didn't mean to growl at all. I just need this, need him so badly.

"Nnngghh….." he moans with his lust going into overdrive. I stand up grabbing his face kissing him deeply. "Ahhh….haa…" I slide my tongue inside of his mouth happy to meet his.

"Gggaahhh….ahhh….." I growl as my hands explore his body. Midoriya pants heavily into the kiss. I get hard when I begin to smell his slick. "Fuck…..haaa…." I turn out of the kiss rubbing my neck scent gland against his.

"Ohhh…..haaa….ahh…ahhh…." whimpers Midoriya holding on to my shoulders as I scent him. I finally pull away Midoriya pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes are watery looking like he is going to cry. I pull him into my arms kissing him once more. I finish undressing him while never wanting our bodies to part. Midoriya helps me undress before his lips are back on mine. I lay him down on the bed. I look at him as I run my hand down the side of his body stopping at his hips. I growl lowly feeling his pleasure from since a simple movement. "Shouto…..I love you…..I truly love you." I growl leaning down close to his face as I lay between his legs.

"I know you do….." I say with my voice very deep. I close my eyes rubbing my nose against his fighting to not go into rut. He just got cleared for mating. I prefer to not mate him during rut so soon. Midoriya tilts his head up kissing me. I moan into the kiss as his hands begin to rub up and down my back. I roll my hips against him.

"Ahh…." he moans. I growl lowly pleased with his response. I lean down actually scenting his neck at the demand of my alpha. His inner omega is rubbing against my alpha making my mind feel fuzzy. I nuzzle my nose into his neck growling unable to keep quiet. I growl lowly as I continue to snuggle against his neck. Midoriya rolls his hips against my body.

"Uugghhh….." I groan my lust taking over. I slide inside of him unable to hold back any longer. Midoriya body shivers.

"Oh my god….." he cries. My eyes fly open as I feel his pre orgasm flowing through me. He was going to cum from me entering his body. Incredible. I begin to slowly roll my hips inside his wetness.

"Izuku…." I moan shifting so he can see me. Midoriya makes eye contact with me but not for long. His eyes flutter before rolling into the back of his head. He arches his back allowing his climax to take him not fighting it.

"Ohhh…..aaagggaaahhh….." he whines. His hands tighten on my waist. I begin to gasp feeling his orgasm as it courses through my body. I whimper leaning down kissing him. Midoriya rolls his hips breathing hard as he rides his orgasm. "Haa….hahh…." I glance at him with his face so red feeling very pleased. My alpha moves aggressively still feeling like we will lose him. Midoriya focuses his eyes on me. "My alpha….my mate….can you lay down for me…" My alpha moves excitedly as Midoriya usually does amazing things when he tells me to lay down. I pull out of him laying back on my bed. I wrap my hand my dick feeling nothing but his slick.

"Fuck…" I mutter looking down at my hand. I glance up to see Midoriya climbing onto the bed. He glances at me but he actually isn't smiling. He stares at me intensely allowing me to feel his emotions completely. "Uuuggghhh….." Midoriya moves closer between my legs taking my cock into his small strong hand. I bite my lip growling lowly. His juices still coating my dick allows the perfect amount of wetness. "Shit…" Midoriya leans down sucking my crown into his mouth. "Haaa,,,,ahhh….."

"Mmmphh….." moans Midoriya as he bobs his head. I try to keep my eyes focused on my mate but it really hard to. I close my eyes sliding my hands into his hair allowing myself to feel every pleasure. I massage his scalp lightly with my right hand in his hair as I continue to moan openly. After a few moments the pleasure seems to increase. I can feel Midoriya pleasure along with my own. This is something that always happens but not when he is going down on me.

"Oh godddd….haaa….w-what are you doing?" I pant opening my eyes. Midoriya looks up at me with his eyes meeting mine. He continues to bob his head then I notice the movement of his hand. He is stroking himself while pleasing me. "Oh shit…haa….." I arch my back feeling more now that I know what he is doing. I begin to thrust my hips into his mouth. I cry out more as my cock begins to twitch inside his mouth.

"Nngghhh….." he moans shivering in desire. He is close to reaching his climax.

"D-Don't….aahhh….don't cum…" I gasp. Midoriya pulls his mouth away from my dick looking at me as his hand stops moving. I notice the tears spilling over his cheeks. He is really afraid but of what? Midoriya releases a sob before covering his face. "Babe, come here….." Midoriya comes sitting beside me. "Straddle me….." Midoriya does as I ask. I'm more turned on than I was before despite the overwhelming sadness I feel from him. I slide my hand up palming his face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave me?" he asks with his voice shaking.

"What?" I question.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about him," he says through sniffles. "I'm even more sorry I didn't tell you what happened. You're so mad I'm afraid…you didn't want me anymore."

"Awww…Izuku," I reply leaning up towards his lips. I kiss him softly as he sobs become quieter. "You're my perfect mate, my fated mate. I would never leave you." Sure fated mates can separate but it is never pretty from what we know. I don't intend to find out, ever.

"Really?" he questions.

"You really think I would leave you over this?" I ask. Midoriya nods as I still hold his cheek in my hand.

"You were so angry…." he says with his voice low.

"Of course I was," I reply. "You're my husband, my mate, you belong to me and I belong to you. Someone does anything to disturb my peace I'm going to be pissed." I lay my forehead against his. "I apologize if I made you feel that way. I love you much….." Midoriya whimpers before kissing my lips softly. My alpha moves aggressively causing me to deepen our kiss with my tongue. I groan as I begin to feel his slick coating my thighs.

"Shouto…..nnnggghhh….." he replies shifting his hips. My eyes flutter from his emotions beginning to drown me.

"Uuugghhhh…." I growl. Midoriya pants as I feel his rim swallowing me. "Ahhhh…..nnneeehhhh…" I wrap my arm around his waist pulling him closer to me. Midoriya looks at me before kissing me. He slowly begins to move his hips with little effort despite the closeness we have. "Aaaahhh…..babe…."

"Haaa…..haaa…." Midoriya pants softly. His body shudders as he feels my pleasure. I begin to softly move my hips meeting his.

"Ahhh….." I moan. He feels so good….inside and out. I begin to get loud as we continue to mate. I don't give a fuck if my parents hear me. They are in my house after all. "Izuku…..I'm going to cum….ahhh….." I tried to hold back but my alpha is not worried about ensuring that our mate is pleased as he came earlier. My alpha needs this release badly. I'm not worried since Midoriya hard cock is rubbing against my abs with a noticeable wetness. Midoriya slows his hips sliding his hands into my hair slowing his hips to a stop. I pant as my dick twitches inside of him. "Nnngghh…." My mate lays his head on my shoulder.

"Shouto…" he says so softly I barely heard him. He kisses the side of my neck.

"Ha…..haaa…." I moan. I keep my left arm wrapped around his waist. My right hand grabs his ass. Midoriya continues to kiss the side of my neck starting to roll his hips slowly.

"Shouto…..Shouto….haaa….haa…." he moans into my neck.

"Fuck….nnneeehh….." I cry before my body shakes lightly. I had to hold back from cumming. I know I can make him climax again. I want him to. My right hand grips his ass guiding him just a little towards his spot.

"Ohhh…..ahhhh….."cries Midoriya lifting his head. "Mmppphh…." He leans closely looking me in the eye.

"Izuku….."I moan looking at him feeling all of his emotions. My hips begin to thrust up just a little harder than before. Midoriya pants heavily holding my gaze.

"Yessss….." he whimpers. "Ahhh….ahhh…" My body begins to tingle as I feel our orgasm about to boil over.

"Ohh….ohhh…..I'm cumming…."I cry. "Ohhhh….Izuku…" I gasp as I begin to cum inside him my knot expanding.

"Shouto…haaa….oh my god….."cries Midoriya as his body shakes. "Aaaggghhh….ha…ahhh….." I continue to hold Midoriya against my body as he continues to ride his climax. I whimper feeling it flow through my body. Midoriya lays his head back on my shoulder. "Oh Shouto…." I will never get tired of him saying me name.

"I love you Izuku….."I tell him softly.

"I know you do," he replies. I think for a minute as my knot keeps us together. In this moment I'm glad because I need this after not experiencing it for months. I think carefully on what to say to Midoriya. I have just a few questions.

"You stopped talking to Mirio after you had Hani didn't you?" I ask. Midoriya sighs and I know he doesn't want to discuss Mirio any further.

"I did," he replies. "As you can see, he made his way over here anyway." I begin to rub his back up and down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," I apologize. "I'm sure you know my alpha well our alpha was very upset." Midoriya kisses my shoulder softly whimpers as he feels my small orgasm. I pant as it flows through me.

"I know….." whispers Midoriya. "Did you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," I reply. Midoriya nuzzles my shoulder.

"One more thing Shouto," he says softly. My alpha is cuddled with his omega but I'm on edge hearing this. Oh god is there more…

"What is it?" I say carefully.

"We didn't use a condom," he says quietly. I blink rapidly realizing he is right.

"Fuck!" I reply with what he said hitting me.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is the last. I know got pretty drama filled but this sequel literally took on a life of its own after the first few chapters. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

MIDORIYA

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

"So what do you think?" I ask Kirishima. I have just given him a tour of the house.

"This is great," he replies looking around our living room. "I know you guys definitely needed the space." I nod in agreement as we go sit down on the new U shaped sofa Todoroki and I purchased last month.

"Yes," I reply. "Todoroki did his best to purchase space that we could grow into but well you know how that went." I got pregnant with triplets on the day I mated Todoroki after the whole Mirio thing. We have two boys and one girl. Jaehyun, Dejun and Gyuri. Jaehyun has my green curls and blue eyes. Dejun has freckles my green eyes and red hair. Gyuri has red curl hair and grey eyes. They just turned 2 last month and their personalities are very well known.

Jaehyun and Dejun are very close. They like to laugh a lot. They seem to have their own language. Gyuri is closer with her older sister Hani but can certainly hold her own against her brothers. I have a feeling she is going to be a mini Momo from Todoroki class. She loves playing dress up and with dolls so far.

"At least we moved in before it got really cold," I add. "I'm thinking of putting the Holiday tree up over there in the corner by the window. It's the best spot to hold all the presents."

"That is a good idea," says Kirishima. "I can't believe you have a 12 bedroom home!"

"Not an easy achievement," I blush. I worked my way up to being the number 1 hero. I am officially the new symbol of peace. The crime rates have dropped and stayed low. I only get involved if I must nowadays. Todoroki slowed down during the time I was working. Todoroki is still a number 4 with Hawks being number 3, Bakugou is number 2. He is still claiming he will beat me to number 1 one day. He knows he can't but still likes to say he will. Hawks dropped down in the ranks due to his own pregnancy. He refused to be a hero for a little while. He had no problem showing off his 4 little boys he gave birth to. They even have their own social media pages.

"How is it going with Minhyun and Bella?" asked Kirishima. "I know it must have been difficult moving with the adjustments they had to make."

"It's not so bad," I reply crossing my legs. "Todoroki does a little bit of training with them 3 days a week. Nothing like his father." Minhyun can move things with his mind. It reminds me of my mom quirk except times 10. A lot of people thought since he has two tone hair he would have a quirk like his father. Bella can control lava. Finding that out was beyond horrible.

"Bakugou won't admit it but he is counting down to when the girls will present their quirks," he replies. "I don't mind them not having a quirk like my own. I want my children to have their own identity." I nod agreeing. I'm secretly hoping all of our children will get quirks. I don't want our child to go through what I went through being quirkless. If they are, I can certainly show them they can still be a hero. We will work with their strengths! "Todoroki is working today?"

"He is," I reply. "I think with your mate. He said something about a meeting."

"Oh right," says Kirishima. "I think they are working on something in secret. Kind of like that secret rescue mission with Mirio, you and I in high school."

"Ah," I reply. I get a little nervous but I have to know. I calm down my fidgeting a little. "Um….how is he?" Kirishima gives me a small smile. I never mention Mirio around Todoroki, it is for the best. It upsets Todoroki to even hear his name. I followed through with my promise and we don't talk anymore. Mirio did this to himself when he crossed that line.

"Not so well," Kirishima replies. "Tamaki is trying to get full custody over their daughter."

"Seriously?" I question. "Why?" Mirio may have gone about things beyond wrong with Tamaki but I know he loves their daughter. Kirishima rolls his eyes.

"So not manly," he replies. "I think Tamaki is still bitter. Like he hasn't been the same since everything happened between them." I don't speak to Tamaki. I tried but it was clear deep down he blames me for what happened between him and Mirio. Makes me super glad we don't work together anymore.

"It's been a couple of years," I reply with a sigh. I shake my head. "I'm going to help myself to a glass of wine, you want?"

"Hell yes," replies Kirishima. I walk into the huge kitchen we have. With all the kids we have we need the space to handle meals better. We have two ovens as oppose to one, 5 burner gas stove, dishwasher, double sink, and a really big island that can seat 6 people. The dark cherry wood is beautiful with the tan marble counter tops. I go into the wine holder opening a new bottle. I got heavily into wine last year. I bring a glass over to Kirishima as Ji-Yoon comes up crying.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks.

"Ji-Hyun," she cries.

"It's okay, no need to cry," says Kirishima. He stands up. "Show me where she is?" The twins talk but have moments where their words are choppy. Kirishima is working with them on their language skills. I sip from my wine feeling my phone buzz. I see it is Todoroki texting me.

Todoroki: Hey beautiful, can you cook my favorite pot roast tonight for dinner

Midoriya: Anything for you

I smile walking back into the kitchen pulling out everything I need for the pot roast. I am just glad that I had the meat down.

Todoroki: Thank you. I will be bringing Bakugou with me. Make sure Kirishima doesn't leave.

Midoriya: No problem.

Todoroki: Wonderful, I love you

I grin sitting my phone down. I begin to wash the carrots as Kirishima comes back into the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can handle having 9 children," he replies.

"We adjusted," I reply. "Plus it helps that our parents are very involved in their lives. Todoroki and I getting our reproductive taken care of." We discovered Hatsume device did work but only for a few months. It was like our inner beings knew what we were trying to do and overpowered the device. Todoroki and I know we don't want or need any further children. I had my reproductive system pretty much removed. I still go into heat and Todoroki still knots me. The sex is still addicting.

"I'm thinking about having that done," says Kirishima. "However, Bakugou actually wants to try for a boy."

"I bet he does!" I exclaim. Bakugou has made it very clear how much he wants a boy. Kirishima rolls his eyes.

"I'm not trying to end up like you," he says. "I don't want more than 3 kids and we already have 2." I chuckle.

"It is just a risk you are going to take," I reply. "I mean I said the same thing, but I wouldn't take back any of my little babies." I continue with prepping the meat.

"At least you can leave your kids alone for a little while," he replies. "I'm scared to take my eyes off our girls. That Ji-Hyun is something else."

"I still check on my kids," I reply. "Bella and Ren are our problem children. They strike me as the type that would jump out of plane with no gear." Kirishima chuckles.

"I'm sure my two would be right there with them!" he replies. "Did you need any help?"

"No I got it," I replied. "Bakugou and Todoroki are coming straight here when they are done with their meeting."

"Um hm," says Kirishima. "God, I need Bakugou to hurry up so I can get a relaxion day. Like I want to get a massage from head to toe."

"You know damn well he's not going for that!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to try!" says Kirishima. I get the meat going in three crock pots before getting comfortable in the living room.

"Wait, let me go check on the kids," I reply. I take a sip of my wine before heading upstairs to the kid's playroom. I can hear the laughter and noise from inside the room.

"I get to be dad," I hear Minhyun say.

"Why do you get to be dad?" asked Bella sounding annoyed.

"He does look just like him," giggles Ji-Yoon. I can hear Bella huff.

"He doesn't have the same quirk," says Bella. "I want to play dad!"

"Can you guys hurry up?" asks Ji-Hyun. "Like how are we suppose to play heroes and villains when you guys keep fighting." It is so weird to hear them talking to each other. They almost sound grown but their little child like voices remind me otherwise. I knock on the door walking into the room.

"How is everything going in here?" I ask smiling.

"Good," says Aron who sitting with Yuri and their 3 youngest siblings. They are playing with a toy house I purchases for Christmas last year. They love the hell out of that toy set. Gyuri is playing with her baby doll.

"Um hm," I reply knowing they were just having a disagreement. "Your father will be home in a couple of hours. Ji-Yoon and Ji-Hyun will be staying for dinner. Mr. Bakugou will be joining us." The girls start smiling. They love staying over here.

"Think we can spend the night?" asked Ji-Yoon. "Sleepover."

"I can ask your mom for you," I reply. "I think it will be better coming from you."

"Awww…." pouts Ji-Yoon.

"Stop being a baby," says Ji-hyun. "It's just mommy, it's not like we're asking daddy." I hold in a chuckle.

"I'm going to get back to cooking," I reply. "Keep an eye out on your little brothers and sister. I will let you all know when dinner is ready. Aron and Yuri if you want to bring your siblings downstairs let me know." They nod. They probably won't. They love being big brother and big sister. I head out the room with Ji-Yoon behind.

"Mr. Todoroki," she says softly. "How do you deal with annoying sisters?" I laugh.

"I was an only child," I reply. "Don't worry it's a part of being a family. Lots of love and other times….mmm….irritating." She giggles. "We love each other and that is what matters at the end of the day." I walk into the living room with Ji-Yoon running past me to Kirishima.

"No running," says Kirishima. "Where's the fire."

"Mommy can we stay the night?" she asks shyly. She is looking down at her feet.

"Ji-Yoon, I told you to make eye contact when speaking," replies Kirishima. She looks up at him. "There's my girl." She smiles.

"We want a sleepover," she says. Kirishima smiles.

"Sure, I know your father would be okay with that," Kirishima replies.

"Yes," exclaims Ji-Yoon before running back to the stairs.

"Walk!" yells Kirishima after her. I chuckle grabbing my wine glass. "God Bakugou is going to be glad to know they are staying the night."

"I don't mind," I shrug sitting down. "I mean what is two more heads. Plus Ji-Yoon really brings Yuri out of her shell."

"She still acting like her father?" asked Kirishima with a laugh.

"Yes!" I exclaim. All of children have traits of both me and Todoroki. Some traits are stronger while at times. They have also developed their own habits of course. Kirishima and I relax talking about future plans. We decided since the kids are older we would do a family vacation together next year. We plan that one night during the week each one of us would take all of the kids for one night so we can get in some couple time. I finally hear the door knowing Todoroki and Bakugou arrived.

"I'm starving," says Bakugou walking ahead of Todoroki. Kirishima stands up.

"Well hello to you too," he says. Bakugou rolls his eyes walking over to Kirishima and begins to scent him. I stand up walking over to Todoroki.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Hey," he smiles back at me. He takes my hand leading me into the kitchen. "I think the roast is ready."

"It is," I reply. "Everything okay?"

"We are dealing with some heavy stuff," admits Todoroki. "Don't you worry." He leans down kissing my forehead. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I got it," I reply. "You go shower and I will get everything plated." Todoroki nods. He kisses my cheek before walking away. Bakugou walks into the kitchen.

"Hey nerd, you keeping my kids tonight?" he asks.

"Yup," I reply pulling out paper plates. "Unless you want the girls to go home with you?"

"No, no, this is good," he replies. He runs his hand through his hair.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Not really," he replies. "You got any beer?"

"In the fridge," I reply as I start loading up the plates. I can sense he is really bothered. Makes me wonder what the heck kind of case they are working on. Kirishima walks into the kitchen.

"I can help," he replies.

"Great," I smile. "We can get the kids set up in the dining area since you guys are staying." Todoroki and I have a dining table for 12. In our kitchen we do have a table for 10 for when the kids are eating breakfast. Yodoroki and I will usually sit at the bar. Bakugou goes to say hi to the kids while Kirishima and I get the plates set up.

"I almost regret agreeing to the sleepover," says Kirishima. "Bakugou is going to be all over me tonight." I chuckle.

"It can't be that bad," I replied. "I'm sure if you told him how you felt he would respect your wishes."

"Yeah okay…" says Kirishima making me laugh. "Did you have any dessert for the kids tonight?" I thinkit over, do I really want them to have sugar so late in the evening?

"I would usually say no, but I guess pound cake wouldn't hurt them," I reply.

"Don't worry," says Kirishima. "I will make sure they clean their plates!"

"The veggies are mixed in with the meat," I reply. "I'm sure they will be fine. I am going to go see Todoroki."

"Um hm," says Kirishima folding his arms.

"What?" I question.

"No mating," he replies. "I saw that look in Todoroki eye."

"We won't," I reply. "Besides the kids are here and very much awake." Todoroki and I never mate when the kids are awake. Despite the room having guards we don't want to take any chances. We already have to explain mating to them in another year or two. I am not looking forward to that chat. Todoroki will probably have to do most of the talking. I head upstairs to our room to see my husband standing naked as he is leaning into one of his draws. He chuckles feeling my lust looking at him.

"Maybe later," he says looking over his shoulder.

"Sure…" I say lowly looking at him slide on some briefs before his sweats and a long sleeve tee shirt. He walks over to me smiling hard. My hear flutters as I can feel his sense of happiness looking at me. He palms my face before kissing me softly.

"Mmpphh….." I moan into the kiss. Todoroki slides his tongue inside of my mouth as my hands grab on to his back. "Shouto…." He turns out of the kiss.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"No need to apologize," I reply kissing his cheek. Todoroki turns to look at me.

"Thank you," he replies softly his arms tighten around my waist. "You have given up so much for our family."

"No more than you have," I replied. "Thank you." Todoroki leans his forehead against mine.

"We have such a beautiful family," he sighs. "I get so happy every time I see us all together. I am reminded of everything we did to get here." I whimper feeling his love.

"It's okay babe….." I say softly. Todoroki chuckles pulling out my arms.

"Yeah, going to need to mate later," he replies. I chuckle grabbing his hand.

"I know," I admit smiling. "Let's go and eat with our family and friends. Bakugou is starving." Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"He's always starving," he replies causing me to giggle. We head out of the room to join our children and friends.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who made to the end of this story. I know it was long but I enjoyed writing more adventures of Midoriya & Todoroki with their children. Those who left comments thank you! Sorry I haven't been responding. Work has been…..soul sucking. Anyway hope to see you in my next TodoDeku story. **


End file.
